Un amour intemporel
by Amandine6938
Summary: Post 3x19. Elena se retrouve propulsée dans le passé, un an et demi avant l'arrivée de Katherine à Mystic Falls. La jeune femme ignore si un jour elle retrouvera son époque; en attendant elle va devoir s'adapter au dix-neuvième siècle.
1. Prologue

**_Un amour intemporel_**

_Disclamer:__ Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW._

_ Post 3x19. Elena se retrouve propulsée dans le passé, un an et demi avant l'arrivée de Katherine à Mystic Falls. La jeune femme ignore si un jour elle retrouvera son époque; en attendant elle va devoir s'adapter au dix-neuvième siècle._

_Bonne lecture._

_Amandine._

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_Mystic Falls, le14 janvier 1963,_

_Cher journal,_

_ Je t'écris sur une feuille de papier du dix-neuvième siècle, avec une plume métallique et un petit encrier face à moi! Non, Mystic Falls n'organise pas une semaine rétrospective où les habitants doivent vivre comme au temps de la guerre civile! Non, j'ai, moi, Elena Gilbert, voyagé dans le temps! Crois moi, cela te paraît probablement surréaliste – ça l'est totalement, j'ai, moi-même, encore du mal à le réaliser – mais c'est la vérité. J'étais dans le grenier des Salvatore, à mon époque. Je rangeai un peu le bazar qu'ils ont accumulé au fil du temps – tu connais Damon, ce n'est pas lui qui allait mettre de l'ordre dans la maison! Quand à Stefan, il était parti chasser. Bref je rangeais, lorsque je suis tombée sur les affaires de Katherine. Ses babioles qu'elle avait laissées derrière elle en 1864. Et, derrière le carton regroupant ses affaires, il y avait un coffret en bois qui m'a intrigué. Je l'ai ouvert tout en jetant les affaires de Katherine._

_Dans ce coffret, il y avait les souvenir de Damon et Stefan. Des photos d'eux, de leur mère… C'était leurs petits souvenirs d'enfance! Je me rappelle avoir eu dans une main une photo du vingt-et-unième anniversaire de Damon et dans l'autre un intrigant et énorme collier appartenant à ma détestable ancêtre… Je pense, après réflexion, que ce collier était ensorcelé pour remonter le temps. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi ne suis-je pas en 1864? C'est vrai, si Katherine a fait envouté un de ses bijoux pour remonter le temps, je devrais me trouver en 1864, non pas en 1863? Cependant je suis bien heureuse de savoir qu'au moins je ne serai pas confronté à elle!_

_ Oh, à toi je peux le dire, cher journal, j'ai peur. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de ne jamais rentrer chez moi!_

_ Quand je me suis réveillée, après ce fameux voyage, j'étais dans une chambre inconnue. Je me suis levée, effrayée, j'ai inspecté les lieux. Il était une heure du matin, tout le monde dormait. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. En réalité ce n'est que lorsque j'ai trouvé la gazette de la veille que j'ai réalisée, petit à petit, ce qui c'était passé. Je venais de voyager dans le temps! Tu sais, ce n'est pas la date que j'ai vu en premier – j'ai bien évidemment cru que je me trouvais en 1864! –, non ce fut la une qui m'a interpelée. «La guerre civile fait rage, le sud avance difficilement!», était-il écrit en gras et gros caractères!_

_ Dés lors j'ai couru à l'étage, j'ai ouvert la penderie de «ma» chambre, j'ai sortie une robe d'époque et je l'ai enfilé le cœur battant. Ensuite, je suis redescendu en bas et j'ai mis au feu mes vêtements futuristes. Tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas risquer que quelqu'un les découvre. Imagine une personne du dix-neuvième siècle, découvrant une mini jupe noire, un caraco bleu, un soutien-gorge noir et un tanga assorti! Oui tu comprends pourquoi mes vêtements étaient mieux au feu que caché, au risque d'être un jour découverts! Je suis au dix-neuvième siècle, je dois faire attention! C'était pour me protéger que j'ai changé de vêtements._

_Ensuite, je comptais quitter l'ancienne demeure des Gilbert. Je voulais partir, tu sais je craignais que Jonathan Gilbert ou l'un des ses employés de maison me découvrent et n'appelle le sheriff Forbes. J'aurais été considérée comme une voleuse!_

_ Mais au moment où j'allais quitter la maison, une servante m'a interpelée et m'a emmené au salon. Elle me connaissait. Jonathan Gilbert aussi. Mon existence s'est inscrite dans le passé, je suis Elena Gilbert, la nièce de Jonathan. Mes «parents» viennent tout juste de mourir dans un accident de la route._

_ Oh, cher journal, que j'ai peur! J'ai peur de ne jamais retrouver mon vingt-et-unième siècle tant aimé. J'y ai ma vie. J'y ai ma famille. Jeremy me manque déjà._

_ Hier jr lui ai écrit une lettre. Je l'ai enterré dans notre cachette secrète, là où nous déposions nos trésors d'enfants. J'espère qu'il la trouvera. Je suis sa seule famille, il a besoin de moi. Et j'ai besoin de lui. C'est mon frère! J'ai voulu me montrer le plus rassurante que possible, j'ai voulu rester positive dans ma lettre mais pour tout te dire j'ai peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Je veux retrouver ma vie, ma maison, mais surtout, je veux retrouver Jeremy et mes amis._

_ Je sais qu'ils feront tout me ramener. J'ai confiance en mon frère, en Bonnie, en Stefan et Damon… Ils feront tout me ramener, je dois être patiente._

_ Mais j'ai peur ici. Aujourd'hui je vais «rencontrer» les Salvatore. Et si Damon et Stefan ne m'appréciaient pas? J'ignore combien de temps je vais rester ici, si je séjourne longtemps ici, j'ai besoin d'amis. Si j'y passe ma vie, j'aurais besoin d'eux. Ce sont mes amis. Dans le futur qui est mon présent, je veux dire. Ce sont mes amis! Personne ne doit vivre seul, encore moins lorsque que cette personne est loin de chez elle. Les Salvatore sont mes amis, j'ai besoin qu'ils le soient en ce temps aussi._

_Enfin ils sont plus que mes amis mais là n'est pas la discussion. Je ne vais pas épiloguer sur mon amour pour Stefan et mes sentiments pour Damon. Tu sais à quel point je suis perdue entre eux deux. J'aime passer du temps avec Damon, avec lui j'ai l'impression de respirer, le poids du monde ne pèse plus sur mes épaules. Je me sens vivante! Mais c'est tellement fort tout ce que je ressens avec lui que ça en devient effrayant! Avec Stefan tout est plus serein, plus calme, moins effrayant. C'est sécurisant d'être avec lui._

_ Je ne veux pas de triangle amoureux ici! Surtout pas ici. Je vais vivre chez les Salvatore. Jonathan Gilbert a été appelé par le général Lee en personne afin de l'aider à repousser les soldats de l'Union. Il sera donc absent pendant plusieurs moins, et au dix-neuvième siècle on ne laisse point une jeune fille seule!_

_ Ainsi les Salvatore vont m'héberger. J'avoue avoir une légère boule au ventre maintenant que l'heure de la «rencontre» approche. J'espère que tout ira bien. Restons positifs. C'est le seul moyen de m'en sortir. Positiver. Toujours positiver._

_ Je te laisse, ma carriole vient d'arriver. Il est temps d'aller à Véritas, la propriété des Salvatore._

_ Tout ira bien. Il le faut. Je suis forte, je dois seulement me donner un peu de courage. Mais tout va bien se passer. C'est vrai Damon et Stefan sont mes amis, je suppose que même humains, ils m'apprécieront. J'espère juste que je n'éveillerai pas leurs rivalités fraternelles qui les séparent à mon époque._

_Elena Gilbert, qui a la peur au ventre_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Comme le prologue a été plébiscité, j'ai décidé de poster le premier chapitre. La suite arrivera lorsqu'elle arrivera.  
**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

Elena Gilbert soupira lourdement en repliant soigneusement sa feuille de papier qui lui sert de journal. Jonathan Gilbert, son «oncle» venait de l'appeler. Elle devait descendre le rejoindre et grimper dans la carriole qui l'amènerait à _Véritas_, la propriété des Salvatore. Là-bas, elle devra sourire et être une fille ordinaire du XIXème siècle. Elle ne devra rien laisser transparaitre. Elle devra jouer un rôle et ne laisser personne se douter que cette époque n'est pas la sienne. Elle devra épouser les mœurs d'une société où les droits des femmes sont restreints et mettre en sourdine ses instincts de femme libérée du vingt-et-unième siècle. Et surtout, par dessus tout, elle devra résister aux Salvatore!

La jeune femme avait tellement peur de voir ses sentiments pour eux prendre possession de son être. Certes elle s'apprêtait à cohabiter avec le Damon et le Stefan humains, mais, même s'ils sont très certainement différents des vampires qu'elle connaissait à son époque, ils restaient les frères Salvatore. Ces deux frères Salvatore qui la rendent constamment totalement dingue! L'un la met constamment dans tous ses états, il la pousse dans ses retranchements, il la consume totalement. Quant à l'autre, il l'aime et respecte ses décisions sans sourciller.

Oh qu'elle a peur de ses sentiments pour les deux frères! Si jamais ici aussi elle se laissait consumer par les ténèbres Damon et séduire par la gentillesse de Stefan, elle ne s'en sortira jamais. Ces deux frères étaient indéniablement son talon d'Achille dans son présent, et dans le passé ils seront susceptibles de la mener tout droit à sa perte. Elle qui devait jouer la jeune fille respectable et bien sous tout rapport paniquait à l'idée de se retrouver dans un triangle amoureux avec les deux frères.

Durant tout le trajet qui la mena à _Véritas_, assise bien sagement dans sa carriole, la jeune femme angoissait à l'idée de se retrouver dans la même maison que Damon et Stefan. Elle ne dit rien, resta silencieuse, ne laissant échapper que quelques vagues monosyllabes lorsque «son oncle» lui adressait la parole, mais tout son être tremblait. Elle palissait à la simple évocation des Salvatore! La jeune femme craignait tellement que le pouvoir qu'ont Stefan et Damon sur elle les mène tous les trois à leur perte. Le dix-neuvième siècle n'est pas son époque, les mœurs de ce temps là sont très pieuses, vertueuses, Elena doit faire profil bas et ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle avec ses histoires de cœur. L'attachement qu'elle porte aux Salvatore dans le futur ne doit pas la mener à sa perte dans le passé.

Pas de sentiments, pas d'attachements plus qu'amicaux envers le Damon et le Stefan humains, voilà la résolution prise par miss Gilbert! Ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle s'y tienne!

Et pendant que les jambes de la brunette flageolaient, les domestiques s'activaient dans la demeure des Salvatore. Giuseppe les pressait à préparer la chambre de sa nouvelle pensionnaire sans avoir au préalable prévenu ses fils de l'arrivée d'Elena!

Il n'en a pas eu l'occasion. Stefan étudiait énormément ces derniers temps – en bon fils, il se constituait un savoir suffisant pour reprendre les reines des entreprises Salvatore –; quant à Damon, cet imbécile venait tout juste de rentrer au bercail après avoir passé une semaine dans la nature.

L'homme haussa les épaules de lassitude à la pensée de son fils ainé. Damon se comportait comme un roi: il s'opposait à lui dés qu'une occasion s'y présentait, il allait et venait en abordant son air le plus dédaigneux et insolant histoire de montrer que personne n'a d'autorité sur lui. De plus, les domestiques et les esclaves lui réservaient toujours un accueil chaleureux, comme s'il était le maitre des lieux. Aux yeux de Giuseppe Salvatore, son fils n'était qu'un bon à rien, la honte de la famille; il finira en prison avec son attitude odieuse et son poil dans la main. Damon était incapable de travailler, il ne faisait que dépenser sans compter, courir après la gente féminine dés la nuit tombée et se tourner les pouces en journée. Il ne fera jamais rien dans la vie. Il vivra très certainement aux crochets de son frère! Oui, pour Giuseppe, Damon n'est qu'une déception. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Jamais cet enfant n'a su honorer son nom! Au contraire, il s'employait à le souiller par des frasques de plus en plus grossières et insultantes envers les Salvatore.

«Damon, arrête de te pavaner et suis moi dans mon bureau! Gronda le vieil homme.

- Évidemment! Répliqua sarcastiquement le jeune homme. Pas de _«bienvenu Damon, tu nous as manqué à la maison! Au fait comment vas tu?»_. Et bien sur, pas de _«Joyeux anniversaire»_! En même temps, vous et moi savons, Père, que ce serait faire semblant. Tellement pathétique, soupira-t-il.»

La discussion allait dégénérer. Damon ne comptait pas s'arrêter là dans ses petites réflexions et Giuseppe commençait déjà à voir rouge face à l'insolence dont a fait preuve son fils ainé. Fort heureusement ce fut à ce moment précis que Stefan – alerté par les cries de joies du personnel et des esclaves, ces manifestations de bonheur dues au retour de Damon –, descendit au rez-de-chaussée afin de voir son ainé et lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Ainsi, avec son arrivée, il empêcha les deux hommes de se lancer dans une de leurs habituelles disputes.

En effet, lorsqu'il a vu son fils cadet arriver, Giuseppe a mis de côté sa colère contre Damon, et entraina ses deux fils entre les quatre murs de son bureau, pour avoir avec eu une conversation privée. Une conversation des plus importantes. De plus, il devait le faire avant l'arrivée des Gilbert et espérait que Damon saurait se tenir et ne ferrait aucun scandale desquels il était coutumier.

«Stefan, Damon, vous avez dû remarquer que les domestiques s'attraient à préparer une chambre? Nous allons accueillir la nièce de Jonathan Gilbert, Elena. Vous avez bien évidemment entendu parler d'elle, messieurs? Je vous prie de bien vous comporter devant cette jeune fille! Damon, aucun scandale! Jonathan et moi avons un accord. Il doit partir aider nos troupes à repousser ces sales parasites de Yankees. Lui et moi avons un accord. À vrai dire ce n'est pas par hasard que cette jeune fille vient ici. Son oncle songe très sérieusement à la marier et…»

Les garçons se regardèrent complètement paniqués. C'était comme si l'un d'eux s'apprêtait à aller au bûcher. Qu'est-ce que leur père avait bien pu manigancer avec ce vieux fou de Gilbert? Après tout, il vient de prononcer le mot «mariage», or les deux frères se connaissent suffisamment pour savoir qu'aucun d'eux n'était prêts à convoler en juste noces. De plus, ils n'en avaient pas envie. Stefan se consacrait à ses études; les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas tant que cela. Il les admirait, bien évidemment. Comme tout homme, lorsqu'il croise une belle femme, il pose son regard sur elle, mais il préférait avoir une situation convenable au sein de la société avant de se trouver une épouse. Quant à Damon, il avait ses petites affaires et des dizaines de femmes lui tournaient autour, mais aucune d'elle n'était assez bien pour lui. Le ténébreux est «compliqué», bien qu'il ne veuille absolument pas se marier, il imaginait sa future épouse parfaite. Belle, mais aussi intelligente. Spirituelle et pleine d'humour. Avec du caractère, de l'indépendance et une once de mystère. Bref ses critères d'exigence étaient interminables, et, lorsqu'il voyait les petites idiotes qui trainent dans les bals, il en venait à se demander si une telle perle existe si bas.

«Il est temps que je me remarie, finir par déclarer leur père. La nièce de Jonathan fera une épouse et une mère parfaite! Stefan ne pourra jamais reprendre Véritas seul, et je veux qu'à ses côtés se trouve un enfant légitime pour le seconder.»

L'annonce frappa Stefan et Damon telle une bombe. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à ce que leur père leur formule l'attention de se remarier. Encore moins avec une fille de leur âge!

Stefan ouvrit la bouche pour baragouiner quelques mots totalement inaudibles alors que son frère se refugia dans les sarcasmes qui le définit si bien.

Pour Damon, celui qui apportait la honte sur la famille Salvatore était leur père. En trompant sa mère avec une insignifiante bonne, en ayant un enfant avec, et maintenant en convoitant une jeune fille de dix-huit ans qu'il comptait épouser dans la foulée.

«Super, il ne manquait plus que cela! S'indigna l'ainé des deux frères. Et quand auront lieu ces festivités, histoire que je prenne mes cliques et mes claques avant?

- Damon! Gronda Giuseppe. Tu seras présent ce jour là et j'attends de toi que tu te montres poli et courtois envers mademoiselle Gilbert! Elle deviendra ta belle-mère, respecte là.

- Dans vos rêves, le provoqua le jeune homme. La belle-mère, les bâtards que vous pourriez engendrer, je vais leur faire vivre l'Enfer. C'est chez moi ici! C'était chez ma mère, il est hors de question que vous bafouez sa mémoire!»

Giuseppe fut à deux doigts de frapper son fils. Son impétuosité, cette manière qu'il a d'entrer en guerre contre lui pour le provoquer ont toujours eu le don de l'énerver. Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, Damon a dépassé les bornes. Il a osé dire qu'il était chez lui. Il a clairement sous-entendu que Véritas lui appartenait!

Fort heureusement pour Damon, Stefan a retrouvé ses esprits, et, comme à son habitude, il s'interposa entre les deux hommes et fit mine de s'intéresser aux projets de son père afin que celui-ci en oublie sa colère contre Damon.

Comme son frère, le plus jeune des Salvatore haïssait l'idée d'avoir une belle-mère. Grandir sans mère avait été suffisamment difficile, avoir un demi-frère né d'une liaison extra-conjugale tout autant, mais une belle-mère guère plus âgée que lui… C'était le pompon. La cerise sur le gâteau comme on dit.

«Oh Stefan, il faut du temps avant d'épouser une femme! S'indigna Giuseppe face à la question, «stupide», de son cadet. Il faut la courtiser d'abord! Le mariage n'aura lieu que d'ici quelques mois. Au mieux!»

Puis, sans plus de soucier de ses fils, l'homme tourna des talons et partit vaincre à ses occupations, laissant les deux garçons blancs comme neige. Si Stefan avait du mal à digérer le fait que son père comptait épouser une jeune femme de son âge, Damon était furieux. _Véritas_ est leur héritage, à Stefan et à lui. De plus, son père salissait une nouvelle fois la mémoire de sa défunte mère. Cela le rendait malade!

Malgré tout ce qui se disait sur l'ainé des deux frères, Damon était probablement celui qui accordait le plus d'importance au mariage. Il considérait qu'un homme ne devait pas se marier par devoir mais par amour. Il considérait aussi que l'époux devait rester fidèle à son épouse, même si cette dernière était décédée. À vrai dire avec le jeune homme tout était absolu et inconditionnel. Au fond Damon était un romantique. Il pensait vraiment qu'une femme pouvait prendre la place la plus importante dans la vie d'un homme et lui suffire. Sa conception de la vie s'opposait totalement à celle de Giuseppe. Son père pensait toujours «affaires» avant «famille», Damon lui pense «famille» avant «affaires».

«Ici c'est chez nous, siffla Damon, en colère. C'était la maison de maman, cette fille n'y est pas la bienvenue!

- Calme toi, tempéra Stefan. Que veux-tu y faire Damon? Père fait ce qu'il veut, tu ne peux pas chasser cette fille, il s'agit de l'invitée de Père.

- Je vais me gêner, grogna Damon. Stefan, si cette fille a une once d'intelligence, elle se rendra bien vite compte qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue ici. Et si c'est une idiote… ce sera encore plus facile de la foutre dehors.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plus? Que pensez -vous de la peur d'Elena de se retrouver avec les Salvatore? De l'accord entre Giuseppe & Jonathan? De Stefan & Damon? De leur relation avec leur père? De leur relation fraternelle? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans la suite?_  
_**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Et voilà, voila. Un second chapitre pour cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Audreyyy2: Pour la réaction d'Elena face à Giuseppe... Elena n'est pas idiote, elle a aussi du caractère. Elle n'a rien a voir avec les autres filles du dix-neuvième! Mais je ne peux pas développer énormément. En tout cas m****erci pour ton commentaire & ravie que ce début de nouvelle fic te plaise.** **Bises & à bientôt. **

**Awakenza: LA rencontre Delena! C'est pour ce chapitre. Elena rencontrera toute la famille Salvatore dans ce chapitre. Pour ce que planifie Giuseppe, elle n'est pas au courant. Elle ne le saura pas avant un moment. A vrai dire, elle va plus se concentrer sur Stefan et Damon. Même si elle s'est jurée de ne pas tomber amoureuse des deux frères, elle tient à eux. **** Je ne peux pas trop t'en dire, surtout que la fic n'en est qu'à son début. En tout cas m****erci pour ton commentaire & ravie que ce début de nouvelle fic te plaise.** **Bises & à bientôt. **  


**Tina-chan: Oui l'accord entre Giuseppe et Jonathan est répugnant, je te l'accorde. Mais c'est un élément de l'histoire. Je ne peux pas développer cet argument. C'est important pour la direction de l'histoire. Elle est catégorisée "romance", donc il y aura de l'amour dedans. Oh si je pouvais développer... Mais je ne peux pas. Mais sache que j'ai plein d'idée. La trame entière de l'histoire est déjà écrite. Je sais ce que je vais écrire de A à Z. ********En tout cas m****erci pour ton commentaire & ravie que ce début de nouvelle fic te plaise.** **Bises & à bientôt. **  


**********Dray86: Elena est attachée aux frères Salvatore. Elle ne veut pas se retrouver au cœur d'un triangle amoureux avec eux. Mais les sentiments, malheureusement, ne se contrôlent pas. Quant à Giuseppe... Et bien il ne connait pas Elena. C'est Elena, et même s'ils sont humains, Stefan et Damon sont les mêmes. Ils restent Stefan et Damon Salvatore. Moi je dis ça... En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires et ton enthousiasme. Je suis ravie de constater que mon histoire te plait. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. ************Bises & à bientôt. **  


********** Ludyzouille: Les chapitres sont plus courts que sur la plupart de mes autres fics. Mais j'espère qu'ils sauront te plaire. J'ai beaucoup d'idée, toujours. Je m'inspire de tout. Anecdotes, articles, reportages, petits délires entre amis... Tout est bon pour construire une histoire. Et cette histoire me hantait. Un soir j'y pensai au point de ne pas pouvoir dormir. J'ai su que je devais commencer à l'écrire. En tout cas ************m****erci pour ton commentaire & ravie que ce début de nouvelle fic te plaise.** **Bises & à bientôt. **

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira. À vos crocs, dévorez moi ce chapitre! Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

Et de trois! Jeremy Gilbert revenait de son troisième voyage à la déchetterie municipale. Sa sœur était en mode «esclavagiste», une véritable tortionnaire quand elle s'y mettait. Elle venait de décréter qu'elle allait ranger l'immense demeure de deux vampires âgés de plus de cent cinquante ans, une demeure dans laquelle chacun d'eux a amassé des tonnes de vieilleries. Et s'était sans compter leur petits-neveux, qui, au fils des générations, on eux aussi entassé leur propres antiquités. Mais Elena n'a pas voulu en démordre, pour elle, il était grand temps que de l'ordre soit mit dans cette maison. Alors Elena rangeait et lui était forcé de servir d'éboueur pour sa chère sœurette.

Ce matin, cette esclavagiste l'avait réveillé à six heures, et deux heures plus tard, le jeune homme faisait son premier aller-retour. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'il passait la porte de la demeure des Salvatore, un paquet de déchets l'attendait. Cependant lorsqu'il repassa la porte de la demeure des deux frères vampires, il ne vit aucun labeur l'attendre, mais ce qu'il découvrit l'angoissa profondément. Il y avait Damon, à terre, inconscient au milieu du salon, et Stefan, dans le même état, dans la cuisine. Et Elena s'était évaporée!

Sitôt cette découverte faite, le jeune homme paniqua.

Sa sœur a disparu. Se pourrait-il que quelqu'un l'ait enlevé? Klaus? Rebekah? Un autre Mikaelson? Katherine? Une tierce personne?

Jeremy était rongé par l'angoisse. Tout son être tremblait, et il n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer de manière cohérente. Lorsqu'il a appelé Bonnie à l'aide, il n'a pas su lui expliquer la situation. La sorcière a du faire le déplacement jusqu'à la propriété des Salvatore pour ressentir des séquelles de magie. Mais ce fut tout ce que la jeune Bennett put dire. Elle savait simplement que la magie avait-eu lieu dans cette maison; l'état des Salvatore était du à un sort, mais elle n'avait aucune idée du sort qui a été opéré dans cette maison.

Bonnie due sortir son attirail de petite sorcière, tenter de localiser, vainement, Elena, avant de tenter des sorts sur les deux vampires endormis, comateux. Elle devait savoir ce qui les a mis dans cet état. Et puis elle songeait aussi a visité la mémoire des deux frères. Peut-être qu'en pénétrant dans l'esprit de Stefan et Damon, ceux-ci auront les réponses à leurs questions? Peut-être Bonnie arrivera-t-elle à découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Elena? Peut-être même qu'elle pourra savoir où son amie est passée?

Guidée par la lueur du soleil, la carriole des Gilbert se gara devant l'immense demeure des Salvatore. Elena observa la maison blanche et ses alentours un instant… C'était tellement différent de l'endroit où Stefan l'avait amené l'an dernier! Dans le futur, cet endroit n'était qu'un champs de ruines. Détruit, il ne restait plus que quelques piliers détériorés. Mais là… C'était magnifique! La jeune femme comprenait pourquoi ses deux vampires affectionnaient tant cette maison. Elle était parfaite. Magnifiquement décorée, lumineuse mais aussi chaleureuse.

Le regard de la jeune femme brillait d'admiration, si bien que durant quelques secondes, elle en oublia qu'elle se trouvait au dix-neuvième siècle, dans la demeure de Stefan et Damon, un Stefan et un Damon humains face auxquels elle pourrait se trouver face.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle songea aux deux frères, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de les chercher du regard. Ils étaient son point de repère ici; c'était comme si Elena recherchait la sécurité, et elle savait qu'auprès des deux frères elle ne craindrait plus rien, qu'ils la protégeraient qu'importe l'époque dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Elle avait confiance en eux. A vrai dire, alors que tout ici l'effrayait, la seule chose dont Elena Gilbert était certaine était la confiance qu'elle portait en ses deux prétendants du futur.

Mais apparemment les deux frères étaient aux abonnés absents. Le seul Salvatore que la jeune femme rencontra fut Guiseppe. Et autant dire que c'était la dernière personne qui rassurait Elena.

Après tout, Damon, un soir où il était ivre à n'en plus tenir debout, lui avait décrit le personnage. Un homme froid et autoritaire. Un homme incapable d'amour et de compassion, intéressé par l'argent et les conquêtes féminines. Un homme qui n'a eu de cesse de martyriser ses fils, l'ainé parce qu'il osait s'opposer à lui, le cadet parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. C'était un homme tellement froid qu'il a tiré sur ses deux fils simplement parce que ceux-ci ont eu le malheur de s'éprendre de la mauvaise personne. Sa haine des vampires l'a conduit à tuer ses deux fils.

Elena le haïssait. Elle l'a haï lorsque Stefan et Damon l'ont évoqué pour la première fois. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une personne pouvait-être capable de tant de cruauté. Il n'a fait que tourmenté ses fils. Il a quasiment détruit Damon! Si dans le futur Damon souffre tant, c'était certes à cause de Katherine, mais aussi à cause de Guiseppe.

Elena le haïssait avec férocité! Et le fait que le vieil homme répugnant zieutait grossièrement son décolleté n'aidait guère la jeune femme à voir du bon chez lui.

_«Si seulement Damon et Stefan étaient là!»_, songea la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

Elle les cherchait désespérément, mais aucun d'eux n'étaient là. Seule la gouvernante fit son apparition et Elena s'empressa de la suivre afin d'échapper au regard pervers de son hôte.

Cordélia était une femme d'un certain âge – à première vue, la jeune Gilbert lui donnerait la cinquantaine -, les cheveux grisonnants, elle se montrait avenante auprès de la jeune femme en lui proposant ses services et en lui faisant visiter l'imposante propriété des Salvatore.

«Le bâtiment au loin, là bas, c'est l'écurie. Je suppose que nos jeunes messieurs Salvatore y sont. Monsieur Damon revient tout juste d'un de ses coutumiers voyages et il a pour habitude de s'empresser de monter son pur sang, Jack. Quand à monsieur Stefan, il suit toujours son frère. Tout les deux sont bien capables de rester des jours dehors avec seulement leurs cheveux! Ah ces deux garçons! Mais ne vous méprenez point miss Elena, ces deux jeunes hommes sont charmants! Leur pauvre maman les a bien éduqué! Si ils avaient été entre les mains seules de leur père… Monsieur Damon et monsieur Stefan n'ont rien à voir avec monsieur Giuseppe! Déclara fermement la gouvernante. Ah justement les voilà! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant les deux frères atteler leurs cheveux.»

Elena observa avec intensité les deux Salvatore. Ils rigolaient ensemble, ils semblaient tellement proches… La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle ne les avait jamais vu ainsi. Dans le futur, même dans leurs moments de complicité, l'ombre des rancœurs du passé ainsi que les non-dits et les petites trahisons du présent, planaient entre eux d'eux. Là, rien. Rien ne les opposait. Aucune jalousie, aucune femme entre eux ne venait ternir cette belle complicité fraternelle qui les unissait. C'était seulement deux frères, merveilleusement humains, qui rigolaient ensemble.

Ils paraissaient si jeunes… Et ils semblaient tellement innocents! Tous les deux rigolaient ensemble comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas. Ils étaient seuls dans cette écurie. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par l'attelage de leurs cheveux et leurs plaisanteries qu'ils ne se rendirent même pas compte de la présence de Cordélia et d'Elena, qui les observait avec intensité.

La jeune femme eut l'impression que Stefan n'avait pas tant changé que cela, il restait Stefan, la seule différence était l'admiration qu'on pouvait lire dans son regard lorsqu'il discutait avec Damon. Comme un enfant, il prenait son ainé pour modèle.

Quant à Damon, Elena ne sut qu'elle idée se faire à son sujet. Il semblait être le même tout en demeurant différent. Même personnalité caustique, même regard ravageur… cependant il souriait. Damon Salvatore souriait et rigolait. Il était heureux.

«Messieurs, je reconnais que préparer une escapade à cheval – je l'espère dans les alentours de Mystic Falls –, est chose très attrayante, mais miss Gilbert vient d'arriver et je lui ai promis que vous étiez deux bons garçons, ne me faites pas mentir! Les gronda gentiment Cordélia. Miss Gilbert, laissez vous présenter à ces deux intrépides messieurs. Voici monsieur Stefan et monsieur Damon.»

Elena, émue de rencontrer les versions humaines de ses deux prétendants du futur, mit quelques secondes à revenir à la réalité. Et lorsqu'elle émergea, elle fut choquée par le manque d'amabilité dont ont fait preuve les deux frères face à elle. Stefan l'a froidement salué, alors que Damon l'a observé avec un dédain qu'il réserve d'ordinaire à ceux qu'il n'appréciait pas.

Pour Elena aucun doute, Damon la déteste. Elle le connaît suffisamment pour savoir déceler les émotions dans son regards azur. Elle peut donc affirmer sans le moindre doute que son protecteur du futur la déteste dans le passé. Pourquoi? Elle aimerait bien le savoir. Après tout elle venait tout juste d'arriver, elle n'avait rien pu faire de blessant à l'encontre de Damon. Pourquoi se montrait-il donc si hargneux envers elle?

«Miss Gilbert, ce soir il y aura une fête à Véritas… Vous n'y êtes point conviée, déclara froidement Damon. Stefan, allons-y!»

Elena prit ces paroles tel un coup de poignard. Damon ne le déteste point, il la hait. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. À cet instant précis, la jeune femme, tremblante de la tête aux pieds, choquée et blessée par tant de haine, luttait contre ses larmes et ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose: rentrer chez elle. Rentrer dans son vingt-et-unième siècle et retrouver sa famille. Retrouver un Stefan et un Damon qui l'aime. Pas deux humains qui la haïssent.

«Miss Gilbert, miss Elena, si vous permettez. Miss Elena, monsieur Damon est un peu brusque dans ses rapports avec les autres. Il… C'est une longue histoire, mais monsieur Damon est chez lui ici. Son père et lui ont «plusieurs désaccords», sur plusieurs points. Oh miss Elena, monsieur Damon n'est pas un mauvais bougre, il est juste… vous êtes juste une nouvelle raison que lui fourni monsieur Salvatore pour se dresser face à lui. Ce sont leurs conflits, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Quant à monsieur Stefan, depuis qu'il sait gambader, celui-ci ne cesse de suivre son frère comme un petit toutou. Ce sont de bons garçons, laissez leur juste un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée de votre présence ici. Vous êtes charmante, je suis certaine qu'ils finiront par vous accorder leur amitié.

- Si vous le dites, marmonna Elena, en essuyant ses larmes. Cordélia, pourriez-vous me montrer ma chambre, j'aimerai m'installer et… oublier cette rencontre désastreuse!»

La gouvernante sourit tristement à la jeune fille. Oui, elle aimait profondément les deux Salvatore, c'était elle qui les avait vu naitre et c'était elle qui les a consolé, nuit et jour, à la mort de leur maman. Mais malgré toute l'affection qu'elle porte à ces deux jeunes hommes, elle n'accepte pas qu'ils maltraitent une pauvre jeune fille aussi gentille que cette petite Elena. La pauvre, elle était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes!

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plus? Que pensez-vous du face à face Elena/Guiseppe? De sa rencontre avec les deux frères? Du comportement de Damon? De Stefan qui admire son frère et le suit depuis tout petit partout, pour tout? Sinon que pensez-vous de la gouvernante, Cordélia?_  
_**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et vos théories sur la suite avec impatience.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira, je répondrai à vos commentaires au prochain, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

Voilà deux bonnes heures que les Salvatore cheminaient les forêts alentours et aucun d'eux ne pipa un seul mot. Stefan songea à, oh combien, son frère s'était montré froid envers leur invité. Méritait-elle vraiment d'être traitée avec autant de méchanceté? Après tout, elle n'a rien fait de mal! C'était Giuseppe. C'était Giuseppe et Jonathan Gilbert qui ont fait leur petite affaire ensemble, cette miss Elena n'était certainement pas au courant.

Elle semblait tellement innocente! Stefan se souvenait de la manière dont elle les avait observé Damon et lui. Il avait pu observé dans son regard un désir de se lier d'amitié avec eux. Après tout, elle venait d'arriver à Mystic Falls, elle n'y connaissait personne, elle avait probablement envie de s'y faire des amis de son âge. Mais Damon l'a blessé. Comme à son habitude, il s'est comporté en goujat. C'était toujours le même refrain avec l'ainé des Salvatore. En général il commençait par le flirt, puis, lorsque la fille le décevait ou le lassait – c'est à dire au bout de deux jours maximum – il la jetait avec une violence inouïe. Là il a juste commencé par ce montré détestable. Miss Elena est sa bête noire. Il ne veut pas d'elle à Véritas. Il n'a probablement rien contre la personne qu'elle est – d'ailleurs il ne la connaît pas – il la voit simplement comme celle à cause de qui ils allaient, tôt ou tard, perdre Véritas.

Damon se montrait dure mais au fond, c'était un grand sensible. Il voulait juste préserver l'héritage de sa mère. Il l'adorait. Depuis sa naissance, l'ainé des Salvatore a toujours été le «fifils à sa maman». Il souhaitait simplement préserver l'héritage laissé par sa mère et il détestait la nièce de Jonathan Gilbert pour être celle qui leur volera, certes involontairement, – à lui et à Stefan –, ce qui leur revenait de droit.

Cependant, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se montrer insensible envers la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il s'était aperçu de la douleur qu'il lui a causée par ses paroles virulentes, son cœur s'était serré. Il s'en était voulu lorsqu'il avait lu tant de tristesse dans ses petits yeux de biches. Mais il s'était souvenu que cette jeune fille, belle et attirante, serait celle qui un jour lui volerait son héritage. Alors, même si elle ne le laissait point indifférent, Damon s'était fait violence en se montrant le plus horrible possible. La jeune Gilbert devait comprendre qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue à Véritas.

«Steffy, fait taire ta culpabilité, finit-il par gronder son frère cadet. Tu n'as pas à te sentir désolé de protéger ce qui t'appartient!

- On a été horrible avec elle, Damon. Elle n'y est pour rien et…»

Damon n'avait pas besoin d'une leçon de moral. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre Stefan lui dire qu'il s'était comporté en goujat envers une inconnue à laquelle il ne cessait de penser.

Non seulement elle était belle, mais elle dégageait quelque chose d'étrange. D'attirant. Elle n'avait à priori rien de commun avec les jeunes idiotes des alentours. Les filles de Mystic Falls ne tournaient autour de lui que parce qu'il appartenait à la famille Salvatore, une des famille les plus aisée de la ville. Tout ce que ces filles voulaient était mettre le grappin sur un bon parti. Elles s'habillaient de manière grotesque, se maquillaient comme des clowns, se mouvaient avec grossièreté et tentait de se mettre en avant avec un tas d'artifices. C'était pathétique!

Elena, elle, n'avait rien à voir avec ces sangsues. Tout chez elle était naturel. Aucun chiquet, tout était simple chez elle. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleue pastel, qui soulignait parfaitement ses courbes mais elle ne cherchait pas à attirer les regards sur elle. Sa démarche était simple autant que ses postures, ses sourires, éblouissants, n'étaient pas feints, son maquillage, sa coiffure étaient simples et ses yeux brillaient de sincérité. Elle était si pure… jamais Damon n'avait rencontré une fille qui lui semblait si charismatique.

Mais il ne pouvait pas penser à elle comme une jeune femme qui l'attire. Il ne devait pas! Il ne devait pas se sentir attiré par elle! Il devait se faire violence, lutter contre l'envie de se laisser attendrir par ce visage d'ange et ses allures tentatrices. Il devait se montrer fort et dure pour ne pas succomber au charme de la jeune femme.

«Stefan, Véritas est à nous! Se ressaisit-il. Maman a toujours dit que Giuseppe n'était pas chez lui ici. C'est chez nous et quand notre cher père aura mit son plan à exécution et que la fille dont tu prends la défense sera notre belle-mère et mettra au monde les autres bâtards de Giuseppe, toi et moi on sera à la rue! Songe-y avant de te laisser attendrir par ses petits yeux de biche! Gilbert n'est pas notre amie Stefan, elle est notre ennemie!»

Le jeune homme tenta lui aussi de s'en convaincre. Il ne devait pas être attiré par cette fille, elle n'était pas son amie. Elle allait lui voler Véritas, elle était son ennemie. Aussi belle puisse-t-elle être, son visage d'ange et ses allures de déesses ne devaient pas le faire s'égarer de la voix qu'il venait d'emprunter. Sans cela, il perdra ce que sa mère lui a laissé. Et cette idée lui était inenvisageable.

Elena eut du mal à reprendre le dessus après son face à face d'avec les Salvatore. Les paroles de Damon l'ont tellement blessées et le silence de Stefan… Ils la détestent. Damon est franc, il le lui a fait comprendre sans ménagement. Stefan est plus délicat, mais son silence a été très éloquent et à remplacer les mots. La vérité était là, les deux Salvatore la détestaient sans aucune raison apparente.

La jeune femme soupira en se laissant tomber sur son lit, les larmes souillant son doux visage. Elle qui s'était promise de ne pas pleurer à cause de la méchanceté dont Damon et Stefan venaient de faire preuve, versait malgré elle toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle détestait tellement se retrouver dans une telle situation. Être la fille qui pleure à cause d'un garçon l'a toujours énervé. Mais avec Damon, elle n'en est pas à ses premières larmes et ce n'était certainement pas ses dernières. C'était toujours la même chose avec lui! Il allait la rendre folle! Le Damon vampire était capable de briser le cou de Jeremy juste par désespoir, parce qu'il s'auto-persuade qu'il n'a pas besoin d'amour et qu'il ne mérite pas d'être aimé. Et maintenant, le Damon humain se montrait aussi violent que ne pouvait l'être celui du vingt-et-unième siècle.

Décidément, qu'importe l'époque, jamais Damon Salvatore ne lui faciliterait la tache en lui évitant d'être «la fille pathétique qui pleure à cause d'un garçon»!

Au vingt-et-unième siècle, prostré à l'entrée du salon des Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert observait Bonnie Bennett continuer de tenter de pénétrer l'esprit des deux vampires endormis. Et ce n'était absolument pas une entreprise facile pour la jeune sorcière! Il s'agissait peut-être d'une puissante sorcière mais les deux frères n'étaient pas simples à pratiquer. En effet, même grimper au sommet de l'Everest serait plus aisé! Entrer dans l'esprit des deux frères… C'était quasi impossible! Entre un Stefan trop faible à cause de son «régime Bambi» et un Damon, qui même comateux, se murait dans les ténèbres, il y avait de quoi faire pour cette pauvre Bonnie. Cependant, la jeune Bennett ne baissait pas les bras. Elle avait comprit que les deux bellâtres endormis détenaient les réponses à ses questions. Restait juste à trouver le moyen de savoir ce qu'ils avaient dans la tête.

«Ils sont impossibles! S'énerva la jeune sorcière. Ils m'énervent! Je n'arrive à rien avec eux!

- On doit retrouver Elena! Déclara avec inquiétude le jeune Gilbert. Bonnie, ma sœur a disparue! Elle a disparu et moi je reste ici sans rien pouvoir faire pour elle! S'énerva-t-il. C'est ma sœur! C'est ma grande sœur et…»

Jeremy laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il songeait forcément au pire. Avec Elena, il fallait toujours s'attendre au pire! Elle était un double Petrova. Elle attirait le surnaturel comme le miel attire les abeilles. Les vampires, exceptés les Salvatore, veulent la tuer ou se servir d'elle pour créer une armée d'hybrides. Jeremy ne pouvait donc que s'imaginer les pires des scenarii la concernant.

Peut-être est-elle enfermée dans une lugubre cave? Peut-être a-t-elle peur? Elle attend certainement que les deux idiots endormis n'accourent à sa rescousse comme a leur habitude et arrachent la tête de son ravisseur.

D'ailleurs qui a bien pu l'enlever? Katherine? Klaus? Pourquoi? Katherine l'aurait-elle fait par vengeance, parce que ses deux joujoux lui préfèrent Elena? Klaus l'aurait-il fait par nécessité? Et si aucun d'eux n'était coupable? Qui d'autre aurait intérêt à enlever Elena? Serait-ce un ennemi des Salvatore? Un ennemi de Klaus? Qui a bien pu enlever Elena?

C'était à en devenir fou! Jeremy se posait tellement de questions qu'il crut que sa tête allait exploser. Le jeune homme avait besoin de sa sœur, il avait besoin de serrer Elena dans ses bras et de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Il avait besoin de savoir Elena en sécurité!

Quand on a plus qu'une seule personne à qui se raccrocher, on devient fou à l'idée de la perdre à jamais.

Il doit retrouver Elena! Il doit la retrouver au plus vite et s'assurer que personne ne lui a fait de mal!

«Bonnie qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider? Demanda la vampiresse pour échapper à sa mauvaise conscience.

- Rien, ronchonna la sorcière. Il faut… Damon est celui qui pourrait m'aider, Stefan est trop faible pour le faire. Le problème avec son cher frère, c'est qu'il a dressé une tonne de barrières qui rendent son esprit impénétrable! C'est Fort Knox cet endroit! Mais je n'abandonnerai pas. On va retrouver Elena!»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plus? Que pensez-vous des Salvatore, de leur état d'esprit? D'Elena qui pleure à cause d'eux?  
**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et vos théories sur la suite avec impatience.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Repost depuis hier soir. Cette fois-ci, c'est avec les réponses à vos commentaires.  
**

**Tina-chan: Je publie aussi vite que je peux. C'est difficile. Je travaille et j'ai mes cours aussi, ça fait déjà beaucoup. Je trouve le temps d'écrire mais pas forcément autant que je le voudrai. En tout cas, je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.  
**

**Guest (commentaire du 18 septembre 2013 à 16h30, laissé sur le chapitre 2): Oui, ils la malmènent les Salvatore cette pauvre Elena. Surtout Damon! Si tu as lu le chapitre suivant, tu as du voir qu'il y avait le pdv des deux frères suite à cette scène. Pour Damon, il ne veut pas qu'Elena lui vole Véritas. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être attiré par elle. C'est Damon et il s'agit d'Elena. Il se montre méchant mais il ne la déteste pas. Même si c'est ce qu'Elena croit. Concernant les deux frères, ils sont humains, Katherine n'est pas encore passée par là, il n'y a aucune rivalité entre eux. C'est super de les écrire humains, avant le surnaturel, à l'époque où ils étaient seulement deux frères proches l'un de l'autre. Cordélia, elle, est très attachée aux deux frères. Elle était là quand ils ont perdu leur mère, leur douleur l'a marqué. Elle protégera toujours ces deux zigotos. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de ne pas approuver leur comportement envers Elena. ****En tout cas, je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakenza: Elena et Damon... ils font se heurter plus d'une fois l'un à l'autre. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, désolée. ****Giuseppe, Elena ne l'aime pas, elle vient du futur, elle sait tout le mal qu'il a fait à Damon et Stefan. Elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec lui. Les seuls Salvatore dont elle veut se rapprocher, c'est Damon et Stefan. En tout cas, je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**  


**Guest ****(commentaire du 24 septembre 2013 à 14h58, laissé sur le chapitre 3)**: Damon lutte contre son attirance pour Elena, mais elle ne lui facilite pas la tâche. Elena va se secouer, cesser de pleurnicher, et redevenir l'Elena qui s'oppose à Damon. La fille forte qui surprend Damon. Mais Damon est obsédé par Véritas. Véritas est à lui et à Stefan, il ne voit aucun moyen d'empêcher son père de mettre son plan à exécution. A part se montrer le plus détestable possible pour qu'Elena parte loin de chez lui. Son attirance pour Elena et son obsession s'opposent. D'un côté il y a Elena, de l'autre Véritas, qui le rattache à sa mère. Inutile de dire que ça ne va pas être simple entre Delena. **********En tout cas, je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**  


**Jolieplante: Damon ne va pas s'adoucir en un claquement de doigt. Il cherche à mettre Elena dehors, il ne veut pas perdre Véritas. Véritas c'est chez lui, c'était chez sa mère. Actuellement Véritas est plus important que ce qu'il peut ressentir pour Elena. Damon est obsédé par Véritas. Stefan lui est moins obsessionnel que son frère. Il est celui qui pourrait se lier plus facilement à Elena. ****************En tout cas, je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**  


**À vos crocs, ce chapitre contient du Delena, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 4_**

Elena pleurait frénétiquement. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Le film de sa rencontre avec les deux Salvatore ne cessait de repasser dans sa tête, et un profond sentiment de solitude s'installa dans son cœur. Sa seule consolation, lorsqu'elle avait comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans le passé, avait été que le fait qu'elle se retrouverait avec Damon et Stefan, ses protecteurs. Mais ils ne veulent pas d'elle!

D'ordinaire, la jeune femme ne se laisserait pas abattre, mais à présent elle se trouvait seule, dans le passé de surcroit. Elle n'avait aucun ami ici, les Salvatore la repoussaient.

Ils la détestent!

Ses proches, ainsi que son époque, tout simplement sa vie au vingt-et-unième siècle, lui manquaient déjà. À cet instant précis, la jeune femme se sentit plus seule que jamais, en proie à un infini désarroi.

Elle qui a combattu des vampires, des loups garous, des sorcières malfaisantes, des hybrides, Katherine, Klaus et sa famille d'Originels; elle qui a survécu plus d'une fois à la mort et qui a tant perdu au fil des combats; Elena la battante, n'avait plus aucune énergie pour faire face aux deux frères. Ils étaient trop violents, pire que la plus sombre de leur facette vampirique. Leur haine brisait le cœur de la jeune femme.

Elena resta donc dans sa chambre, plusieurs heures, seule, à sécher les larmes qui ne cessaient de refaire surface malgré la lutte acharnée qu'elle menait contre elle-même pour ne pas céder à sa tristesse. Mais c'était vain. La jeune femme se sentait tellement démunie que les larmes étaient le seul moyen qu'elle avait d'exorciser les maux qui la rongeaient.

La fête battait son plein au rez-de-chaussée. Stefan avait réussi à convaincre Giuseppe de laisser Damon fêter son vingt-et-unième anniversaire, et le vieil homme, qui ne souhaitait pas assister au «dévergondage indécent et honteux» orchestré par son «bon à rien» de fils ainé, avait quitté la demeure avant l'arrivée des invités, au plus grand bonheur de Damon qui ne souhaitait pas que son père parasite sa petite soirée.

Stefan observait son frère: Damon heureux – et certes un peu ivre! –, était entouré de ses amis et d'une bonne quinzaine de groupies. Si son père était resté à Véritas, à coup sur, il y aurait eu des scandales. Giuseppe était tellement autoritaire et parfaitement injuste envers Damon. La fête n'avait rien d'indécent, mais elle était bien moins formelle que celle auxquelles leur père avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Les amis de Damon appartenaient à la jeunesse, une jeunesse familière, une jeunesse rebelle, une jeunesse fêtarde. Une jeunesse que Giuseppe haïssait.

Certes, parfois Damon et ses amis dépassaient les limites. Ils flirtaient un peu trop avec la gente féminine et buvaient avec excès, mais aucun d'eux ne méritait de se faire traiter de «voyou». Ils s'amusaient simplement, même si la conception de l'amusement qu'a le terrible Damon différaient de l'image que s'en fait le sage Stefan, qui, fatigué de voir la dernière des filles de la maisonnée Fell le suivre comme un toutou, décida de quitter la fête et d'aller se coucher. De toute façon Damon ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, il était bien trop occupé pour se rendre compte de son départ!

En effet, l'ainé discutait avec les Forbes et les Lockwood autour d'un verre de Bourbon, entouré des plus belles plantes de la ville qui buvaient chacune de ses paroles.

Une plume sur son bureau, la feuille face à elle, Elena tentait de se confier à son seul ami: son journal. Mais à chaque fois que la plume se trouvait entre ses mains, les mots s'envolaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à décrire sa douleur et sa solitude. Alors, elle recommençait à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide que le mieux pour elle était d'aller se réfugier sous sa couette. Elle se leva donc, se dirigea vers sa penderie, et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers la porte de sa chambre, elle la vit entre-ouvert et aperçut la petite tête abricot d'un caniche toy l'observer avec curiosité.

Le chien ne disait rien, il la regardait seulement avec empathie, curieux face à cette inconnue. Mais il n'aboya point, bien au contraire, il s'approcha d'Elena et laissa la jeune femme le caresser.

«Tu es un gentil chien, le congratula Elena. Enfin tu es un chienne, mais tu m'as comprise, soupira la jeune femme en prenant le toy dans ses bras.»

Puis, avec la petite chienne allongée sur ses genoux, Elena se laissa aller à quelques confidences. Elle raconta au caniche ce qu'elle n'avait réussi à confier à son journal avant de se ressaisir, se lever, se remaquiller, réajuster sa robe et descendre au salon participer à la fête. Certes Damon sera en colère mais elle ne comptait pas laisser monsieur lui dicter ce qu'elle devait faire. Depuis quand obéissait-elle à Damon Salvatore? Elle allait lui en fournir de lui donner des ordres et de se montrer si haineux en son encontre!

Déterminée donc, la jeune femme descendit au rez-de-chaussée et pénétra dans le salon où la fête atteignait son paroxysme. Tous les jeunes présents dans cette salle étaient ivres! Une blonde, un peu trop collante, ne cessait de s'accrocher à Damon qui lui buvait un verre de bourbon tout en discutant avec ses amis, tous plus saoul les uns que les autres. Tellement que certains se montraient grossier. L'un d'eux qui venait d'apercevoir la jeune femme, la siffla comme une vulgaire prostituée, énervant au passage Damon.

Ce n'était pas la présence, prétendue non-désirée, d'Elena qui énerva le ténébreux Salvatore mais belle et bien le fils du maire qui déshabillait la jeune femme du regard.

Elle se tenait dignement au milieu de tout ces soulards, le regard emprunt d'une indescriptible détermination. Une incroyable force émanait d'elle. À cet instant précis, Damon comprit à quel point cette fille était unique. Et le fait qu'elle prenne les choses en mains en mettant fin à la soirée – qui dérapait dangereusement – lui prouva à quel point il avait raison.

«Caractérielle mais pas drôle, se plaignit-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

- La blonde était pendu à ton… votre cou, complètement ivre! Se justifia Elena. Et vos amis… ils m'ont tous prit pour un vulgaire morceau de viande. Croyez moi, il est temps que cette soirée se termine!»

Cependant Damon n'était pas d'accord. Il était certes impressionné par la force qui émanait de la jeune femme, mais il n'allait pas lui céder. De plus, il ne cessait de penser à Véritas, au fait qu'à cause de cette fille qui lui plait bien malgré lui, il allait perdre l'héritage de sa mère. Alors il laissa sa haine ressortir et s'opposa à Elena.

«La fête, MA fête, ne terminera que lorsque j'en aurai décidé! Gronda-t-il. Qui êtes-vous pour décider ici?

- Da… Monsieur Salvatore, soupira Elena. Écoutez, j'ai bien comprit que je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici, mais regardez-vous, vous ne tenez même plus debout. Et je connais ce regard, vous allez commette un acte stupide Dam… Monsieur Salvatore. S'il le faut, j'irai chercher votre frère pour vous mettre au lit! Le menaça-t-elle.»

Le regard azur du jeune homme tenta de sonder la détermination de la jeune femme. Devait-il la prendre au sérieux? Irait-elle réellement jusqu'à aller réveiller Stefan pour mettre fin à la fête, qui, le savait-il bien, dégénérait depuis une bonne demi-heure? A priori la réponse était oui. Damon était loin d'être stupide, il savait que le mieux pour lui était de se plier aux ordres de la dame, demain il trouverait bien un point de conflit pour faire perdurer la guerre qu'il lui a déclarée. Ce soir, il allait juste se contenter d'aller se coucher afin de se remettre de sa soirée.

«Bien, concéda-t-il. La d'moiselle a dit, «la fête est finie». Alors merci d'être venu mais la fête est finie! N'allons pas vexer miss Gilbert!»

Damon était sarcastique. Elena le savait. C'était sa manière de gérer les choses. Les actes impulsifs et le sarcasme. Quant à savoir ce qui le mettait dans un tel état, c'était une toute autre histoire. Pour l'instant, la jeune femme l'ignorait et sachant que Damon ne l'apprécie pas, elle doutait le découvrir un jour.

«Au lit, monsieur Salvatore! Soupira-t-elle en soutenant «son ami» jusqu'à l'étage.»

Damon ne tenait vraiment plus debout. Il était grand temps qu'il aille cuver! Il ne retrouvait même plus le chemin de sa chambre! Si Cordélia ne lui avait pas fait visiter la maison en lui indiquant les chambres des Salvatore, Elena n'aurait pas su où emmener Damon.

Cette chambre était tellement belle. Spacieuse, luxueuse, elle était à l'image de Damon. Les meubles qui décoraient cette pièce qui offrait une vue magnifique sur le jardin, étaient du grand art. Brillants, en bois solide, magnifiquement taillés. Tout dans cette pièce reflétait le bon gout de Damon. Même les tableaux qui ornaient les murs se montraient aussi torturés que l'esprit malmené du jeune homme!

«Si vous vouliez voir ma chambre, il fallait me le dire! S'écria Damon, complètement ivre. Je me serais fait un plaisir de vous faire visiter.

- Vous êtes saoul Damon, le congédia Elena. Dormez. Il est temps.»

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la chambre, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui la rongeait:

«Pourquoi me détestez-vous?

- Je ne vous déteste pas, baragouina Damon, semi conscient. Je veux juste garder Véritas. Véritas est à moi!»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plus? Que pensez-vous des d'Elena qui pleure? Du moment où elle reprend du poil de la bête? Du chien auquel elle se lie? De Damon? Du Delena?  
**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et vos théories sur la suite avec impatience.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre, je dirais complexe. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je répondrai à vos com' au chapitre 6, je suis HS ce soir.  
**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**_Chapitre 5_**

Elena quitta la chambre de Damon, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne la déteste pas! La jeune femme se sentit soulagée, l'impression de solitude qui s'était emparé d'elle s'estompa, mais elle laissa place à de nombreuses questions. Si Damon ne la déteste pas, pourquoi se montrait-il si violent envers elle? Il a un problème, c'est indéniable, et la jeune femme espérait qu'après son aveu elle serait en mesure de percer une nouvelle fois la carapace de son ténébreux ami pour pouvoir lui apporter tout son aide. Elle devait juste comprendre l'état d'esprit de Damon. Comprendre toutes les zones d'ombres du tableau. Mais elle comptait bien apporter son aide à son ami.

Après tout, Damon et elle s'extirpent de tout, ils survivent à tout. Lui a toujours été là pour elle dans son présent, à elle d'épauler Damon, qu'importe ce qui le ronge ainsi.

«Tu vois, petit chien, j'ai eu raison de me ressaisir. Damon ne me déteste pas! Dit-elle joyeusement au caniche. Aller viens là, il est temps qu'on dorme nous aussi.»

Puis, avec l'animal allongé sur son lit, la jeune femme alla se blottir sous sa couette, laissant derrière elle toutes ses angoisses. Quelque part, savoir que son ami ne la haïssait point la rassurait. Elle n'avait plus peur du passé, elle était certaine qu'elle arriverait à s'en sortir le temps de que durera son séjour en 1863. D'ailleurs, après mûre réflexion, peut-être qu'elle se trouvait ici pour aider Damon? Une sorte de remise à jour des compteurs. Lui l'a sauvé plus d'une fois au vingt-et-unième siècle, à elle de l'aider au dix-neuvième!

Après une nuit plutôt sereine compte tenu des circonstances, la jeune femme se réveilla dans la même pièce que la veille. La chambre qu'elle occupe chez les Salvatore. Cependant, avec ce que Damon lui avait confié, elle était bien plus sereine qu'hier. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que tout irait mieux maintenant qu'elle sait que Damon ne la haït point. Ou peut-être était-ce juste une manifestation de ses espérances?

Oh oui, Elena voulait tellement croire que tout irait bien et qu'elle réussira à se lier d'amitié avec les deux Salvatore!

«Coucou le chien, sourit Elena. Bien dormi?»

La jeune femme caressa quelques minutes la petite caniche très affectueuse envers elle, puis, pleine d'entrain et d'énergie, elle se leva d'un bon, se sortit une robe et se dorlota pendant un bonne heure, le chien restant à ses côtés durant tout ce temps.

D'ordinaire, elle se moquait de Caroline pour passer autant de temps à se pomponner, mais elle était au dix-neuvième siècle, les femmes de cette époque lui paraissaient tellement soignées qu'Elena ne voulait pas passer pour une moins que rien en comparaison. Elle se devait d'être un brin présentable, digne du rang social des Gilbert.

Durant un court instant, alors qu'elle s'inspectait dans son miroir afin de voir si elle avait dressé sa robe convenablement, la jeune femme eut du mal à se reconnaître. La fille dont elle voyait le reflet ressemblait vraiment à une jeune fille de bonne famille du dix-neuvième siècle; elle n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec celle venue du futur. Avec sa sublime robe et ses cheveux attachés en chignon, Elena se trouva métamorphosée. Elle venait de tronquer ses jeans, ses caracos, T-shirts simples et ses vestes en cuir pour une tenue qu'elle ne porte d'ordinaire que lors de la journée des Fondateurs, mais qui, dans l'optique où son séjour en 1863 perdure, devra lui être coutumière.

«Je déteste les corsets! Déclara-t-elle en réajustant sa tenue. Mais j'aime bien la couleur de la robe! Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il est temps que nous allions manger, qu'en dis tu le chien? Demanda-t-elle alors que la caniche se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Oui, moi aussi je pense que c'est une bonne idée!»

Malgré sa migraine due à la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait absorbé la veille, Damon Salvatore fut debout, énergique, à la recherche de sa chienne. L'animal, qui accumule quinze ans au compteur, a pour habitude, depuis le décès de sa maitresse, de venir dormir dans la chambre du jeune homme, aux pieds de son lit.

À la mort de sa maitresse, la mère de Damon, la petite caniche a reporté toute son affection sur le fils ainé de Marie Salvatore. Elle passait son temps à suivre l'enfant qu'il était partout, et venait passer ses nuits auprès de lui. Pour veiller sur ce jeune garçon qui pleurait la femme qui l'a mise au monde. Probablement sentait-elle à quel point sa mère lui manquait? Qui sait! En tout cas elle ne s'approchait jamais de Giuseppe, qui l'effrayait par ses grands gestes et ses colères à l'encontre de son fils ainé. Elle fuyait aussi le personnel qui passait son temps à naviguer de droite à gauche dans la maison et elle ne se réfugiait que très rarement auprès de Stefan – elle se rendait auprès du cadet des Salvatore seulement lorsque son maitre était absent et qu'elle se sentait trop seule. Ainsi, en se réveillant, Damon a été plus que surpris et inquiet en n'apercevant aucune trace d'elle dans sa chambre.

Il courrait, comme un fou, en fouillant le moindre recoin de l'immense demeure familiale. Rien. Il ne trouvait pas son chien et commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Stefan, qui l'observait à distance, crut dans un premier temps que son frère devenait fou. D'ordinaire, après une bonne cuite, Damon allait s'installer dans son fauteuil, une tasse de café noir dans une main, un croissant dans l'autre.

«Elle a disparu! Cria l'ainé des Salvatore. Nana a disparu, elle n'a pas dormi avec toi?

- Non. Mais calme toi Damon, on va bien finir par la trouver, elle est petite mais elle n'a pas pu disparaître comme par magie, tenta de le raisonner son cadet. Tu as essayé la chambre de maman? Elle y est peut-être allée en voyant que tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre.»

Damon dévisagea son frère avec sévérité, puis ajouta avec le plus grand des sarcasmes:

«La chambre de maman, Stefan, notre cher père l'a donné à notre indésirable invitée! Vas y, frappe donc à la porte de cette chère miss Gilbert, moi je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec elle. Mais si elle a mon chien… elle va m'entendre!»

Un prétexte, Damon n'attendait qu'un prétexte pour continuer sa guérilla contre la femme qui lui plait. Le jeune homme refusait de voir en elle une femme séduisante et intelligente. Il repoussait l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle en préférant lui faire du mal. Il voulait se montrer blessant, il voulait qu'elle renonce à faire preuve de bonté envers lui comme elle l'a fait la veille. Elle devait le haïr au point de supplier Jonathan Gilbert de l'éloigner de cette maison et de ses habitants. Ainsi le fameux accord qui tenait tant à cœur à Giuseppe deviendra caduc.

Que ce mariage n'ait pas lieu était le plus important pour Damon. Qu'il soit attiré par Elena ne pesait pas dans la balance. Pas quand Véritas était en danger. Véritas représentait l'héritage que Stefan et lui tiennent de leur mère, ils ne peuvent pas perdre cette propriété au profit de leur père et de ses petites manigances.

Elena était loin de s'imaginer ce qui l'attendait avec Damon. La jeune femme prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner – une montagne de nourriture l'attendait dans l'immense salle à manger de Véritas –, le chien à ses pieds, lorsque l'ainé des Salvatore entra en trombe dans la pièce, se forçant d'enrager contre la pauvre Elena pour s'être occupée de son chien.

C'était une lutte intérieure pour lui, Damon n'avait pas pour habitude de se montrer si horrible. Encore moins avec une personne si angélique en face de lui! Elena l'attendrissait. Lorsqu'il la regardait, lorsqu'il lisait toute cette peine qu'il lui causait dans ses petits yeux de biches, le cœur de Damon se brisait. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la consoler de la peine qu'il lui causait.

Le jeune homme ne connaissait cette fille que depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures et l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle ne faisait que s'accroitre. À chaque fois qu'il se montrait grossier et horrible envers elle, la puissance de l'attraction qu'il ressentait ne faisait que grandir un peu plus. Toujours plus. Jamais Damon n'avait tant été perturbé par une femme. Qu'avait dont-elle de plus, pour être si séduisante? Le ténébreux Salvatore refusait de céder à cette attirance, il ne pouvait pas, la situation le piégeait, c'était cette fille ou Véritas. Cependant, elle était là, face à lui, complètement perdue. La veille, dans un moment de faiblesse et face à la bonté dont elle a fait preuve envers lui, malgré l'accueil peu chaleureux qui lui avait offert à son arrivée, il s'était laissé aller à lui confier ne pas la détester. Et ce matin, il lui hurlait dessus, la traitant d'irresponsable, d'idiote, incapable de réaliser le soucis que «la disparition» de son chien lui a causé.

Pourtant elle encaissait. Bien que chacune des phrases de Damon sonnait comme un coup de poignard, elle refusait de se laisser aller et de céder aux larmes. Ses yeux brillaient, elle le savait, mais pleurer devant Damon serait bien trop humiliant. Elena a bien trop d'amour propre pour donner satisfaction à ce sadique de Damon Salvatore.

La jeune femme réalisa qu'elle a reproché beaucoup de choses au Damon vampire, mais en comparaison de l'humain qu'il était, son Damon est un ange. Elle qui s'était toujours imaginé que l'humain était crédule au point de se laisser leurrer par Katherine, tombait de haut en se trouvant face à ce monstre.

Malgré tout, il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse traiter ainsi. Elle avait sa fierté, certes moins démesurée que monsieur le goujat sans cœur qui se tenait face à elle, mais elle n'a jamais toléré certaines choses et ce n'était pas son voyage dans le temps qui allait changer cela.

Alors, avec toute la haine qu'elle ressentit à cet instant précis, elle poussa violemment le jeune homme avant de lui hurler:

«Vous êtes sans cœur. Ignoble et méprisable. J'ai essayé d'être votre amie. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il y avait du bon en vous. Je vous ai même cherché des excuses pour expliquer votre comportement. Mais il n'y en a pas. La vérité c'est que vous êtes une ordure, c'est aussi simple que cela. Non Damon, ne croyez pas que je vous déteste. Je vous haïs simplement.»

La jeune femme se tenait dignement. Bien sur, elle a haussé le ton, elle a crié sur Damon, mais elle ne semblait pas impressionné par son geste. Le ton qu'elle employé sonnait certes moins cruel que celui de Damon, mais ses phrases étaient bien plus violentes. Elles étaient simples, mais elles blessèrent le jeune homme. Elena l'a lu dans son regard. L'espace d'un instant, elle a cru retrouver la lueur torturée de son vampire. L'espace d'un instant, elle en était certaine, le Damon qu'elle connaît est apparu. Et voir cette souffrance lui a, malgré elle, fendue le cœur.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se laisser aller à s'apitoyer sur lui. Giuseppe, alerté par les hurlements de son fils et d'Elena, venait d'entrer dans le salon en demandant des explications sur l'origine de cette dispute.

«Ce n'est rien, rétorqua froidement Damon.»

Il n'avait nullement envie de rendre des comptes à Giuseppe. Quant à Elena, son besoin de toujours protéger Damon reprit le dessus, et malgré la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle prit sa défense. Elle se souvenait trop bien du jour où son ami du vingt-et-unième siècle lui avait confié à quel point son père était tyrannique.

«Hier soir, je me suis permise de mettre fin à la soirée de votre fils. J'étais fatiguée et plutôt de mauvaise humeur, j'ai dépassé les limites, je le reconnais. J'aurais du m'excuser auprès de Damon, je le sais, mais j'étais un brin trop fière pour le faire et notre discussion s'est transformé en dispute à cause de moi. Votre fils n'a rien fait monsieur Salvatore, mentit-elle, pour Damon. Sur ce, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de me retirer.»

S'évader aurait été le bon mot. Elena ne supportait plus de rester dans la même pièce que Damon. Elle partit donc à grandes enjambées en direction de la bibliothèque, voyager au travers d'un roman de Jane Austen, _Orgueil et préjugés_. Une histoire d'amour entre la jeune Elizabeth Bennet et Monsieur Darcy; une histoire perturbée par leur fort caractère respectif et les idées préconçues qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre. Une histoire compliquée, pleine de conflits qui n'aide pas la jeune femme à oublier Damon. À chaque fois qu'elle lisait une ligne, l'orgueil et les préjugés des personnages ne cessaient de la ramener à sa dispute avec son ami. Elle a beau vouloir le haïr, elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était Damon, elle était liée bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre avec lui. Que ce soit au vingt-et-unième siècle ou ici, Elena se sentait obligée de se montrer bienveillante envers lui.

«Miss Elena, soupira Cordélia en entrant dans la pièce. J'ai entendu la dispute avec monsieur Damon. C'est… Vous vous méprenez sur lui. Oh je ne prends pas sa défense, ce garçon s'est montré odieux envers vous, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre! Il sait être charmant. C'est juste… Compliqué. Il est… C'est à cause de monsieur Salvatore en réalité. Monsieur Damon cherche juste à préserver cette propriété. Messieurs Damon et Stefan sont plus chez eux ici que leur père!»

Puis, sur cette phrase mystérieuse, la gouvernante quitta la pièce, forcée de retourner au travail par son patron, d'humeur despotique à cause de la dispute qui a eu lieu entre son invitée et son fils ainé. Giuseppe Salvatore hurlait sur tout son personnel, si bien que Stefan vint lui aussi se refugier dans la bibliothèque où un silence oppressant s'installa entre eux.

Le cadet des Salvatore était désolé du comportement de son frère, mais il était bien trop loyal envers Damon pour le trahir en copinant avec miss Gilbert. Si jamais il se montrait gentil envers elle et que son frère l'apprenait, il vivrait cela comme une trahison et le jeune Salvatore se retrouverait seul face à leur père. Dans sa famille, Stefan ne peut compter que sur son frère. Damon répondra toujours présent pour lui, il ne pouvait pas le trahir ainsi. Surtout pas pour une fille, aussi belle puisse-t-elle être!

Alors, il détourna son regard d'Elena et se plongea dans l'étude d'un livre de médecine.

«Stefan, justement je te cherchais! S'exclama Giuseppe, avant de changer de couleur à la vue du livre de médecine. Qu'est-ce que s'est que cela? Gronda-t-il.»

Son fils était blanc comme neige. Elena observa la scène et comprit que le Stefan était incapable de faire face à son père. Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se leva et affirma que ce livre lui appartenait. Et le vieux Salvatore bu ses mensonges avec aisance. Il crut sincèrement que ce livre appartenait au défunt père de la jeune femme.

Quant à Stefan, il remercia la jeune femme par un discret sourire avant d'aller retrouver son frère et lui rapporter ce qui venait de se passer avec Elena. Mais Damon semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Il s'en voulait de s'être montré sous son plus mauvais jour, il souffrait de la savoir peinée par sa faute. Cette fille est fascinante, littéralement, et lui s'est comporté en monstre. Bien sur il devait préserver Véritas, mais il n'avait pas envie de le faire au détriment d'Elena. Une fille comme elle, il n'y en a pas deux. Elle a prit sa défense alors même qu'il lui a fourni toutes les raisons de ne pas le faire. Ensuite, elle a protégé Stefan de la tyrannie de Giuseppe. Elena Gilbert était une fille en or, Damon avait envie de la sauver des griffes de son père autant qu'il désirait protéger son héritage. Cependant il devait choisir: c'était la fille ou sa propriété. Et malgré l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme, Véritas était tout ce qui lui restait de sa mère. Son choix était dont fait, c'était Véritas au détriment d'Elena qu'il allait devoir faire souffrir à chaque seconde de chaque jour.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plus? Que pensez-vous des d'Elena heureuse lorsqu'elle croit qu'il y a de l'espoir? De Damon qui saute sur tout les prétextes pour s'en prendre à elle? De la dispute Delena? Du fait qu'Elena defendent les deux frères face à Giuseppe malgré tout? Du moment où elle reprend du poil de la bête? Du chien auquel elle se lie? De Damon? De son état d'esprit?  
**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et vos théories sur la suite avec impatience.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Cadeau du dimanche: un nouveau chapitre! L'histoire avance. On se centre sur le triangle qui prend forme. ****Mais avant, séance "réponses aux commentaires des chapitres 4 &5".  
**

**Jolieplante: Une explication Delena arrivera. Damon est têtu, ça peut prendre du temps. Et puis une explication ne veut pas dire qu'il va avoir un comportement "normal" envers elle. Monsieur est obsédé par Véritas, il n'a que cette propriété dans la tête. Mais il pense de plus en plus à Elena. Bonne chose? Mauvaise chose? Je te laisse te faire ton avis. En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires & ravie que mes chapitres t'aient plu. Bises & à bientôt.  
**

**Dray86: Petite parenthèse, sur le chapitre 3, j'ai eu des commentaires anonymes, dont il y avait peut-être le tient. Fin de la parenthèse. Je sais, ce n'est pas très instructif et intéressant d'écrire "fin de la parenthèse". Bref n'épiloguons pas sur le sujet. Elena montre qu'elle a du cran en interrompant la fête de Damon. Et c'est ce qui plait à Damon. Elle n'a rien d'un fille lisse, elle est surprenante et elle a du caractère. Rien à voir avec les filles qui lui tournent autour. La scène où Damon confie à Elena qu'il ne la déteste pas, c'est une scène qui montrait un peu d'humanité chez cette tête de mule et qui désoriente Elena, puisque le lendemain matin, rebelote, Damon recommence à lui mener la vie dure. Mais c'était une scène que je jugeais importante. Il en dit peu, mais il en dit beaucoup. C'est confus pour elle, pour lui aussi. Il ne la déteste pas. Au contraire? En tout cas, elle l'attire un peu plus chaque jour. C'est aussi possible qu'elle plaise à Stefan. Elena est - en grande partie à cause de Giuseppe - le fruit défendu dans le jardin d'Eden. Convoité mais intouchable. Pourtant... Rien n'est à écarter. Jamais en littérature, au cinéma ou à la télévision. ****En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires & ravie que mes chapitres t'aient plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Tina-chan: L'histoire avance. On va faire un petit bon d'une semaine. Ce n'est pas tout rose pour Elena de se retrouver avec Damon alors qu'il est si méchant. C'est un peu ce qui rythme les chapitres. L'arrivée d'Elena et la méchanceté de Damon à son égard. Mais tôt ou tard, elle saura le faire se mettre à table. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Rassure toi. ********En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires & ravie que mes chapitres t'aient plu. Bises & à bientôt.**  
  


**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture, dévorez le moi! **

* * *

**_Chapitre 6_**

Voilà une semaine qu'Elena était arrivée à Véritas et Stefan assistait à une énième dispute entre elle et Damon. Dés que leur père avait le dos tourné, son frère se montrait le plus désagréable possible, il ne cessait de faire des réflexions à la jeune fille, de la rabaisser avec mépris et violence. Cependant, contre toute attente, il n'impressionnait pas leur invitée. Au contraire, Elena ne se laissait pas abattre par Damon et lui tenait admirablement tête. Cette jeune femme était extraordinaire, elle n'avait rien à voir avec les insipides filles que Stefan a eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Elle ressemblait plutôt à une de ces héroïnes de romans contemporains; c'était comme si Jane Austen, Nathaniel Hawthorne ou encore Victor Hugo avaient créé cette fille. Elle avait l'esprit d'Elizabeth Bennet, la force d'Hester Prynne et la beauté d'Esméralda. Cette fille était simplement unique, tellement extraordinaire qu'elle en devenait irréelle.

Le jeune homme songeait bien à se rapprocher d'elle, mais tout l'en empêchait. Les projets de son père, d'un part. Et bien sur Damon! Stefan était censé supporter son frère dans le plan «expulsons la fille», ce n'était certainement pas en se liant d'amitié avec elle qu'il sera un allié digne pour Damon.

«Ça vous plait de me persécuter ainsi? Vous êtes persuadé que vous m'atteignez, n'est-ce pas? Mais je vais vous dire une bonne chose, monsieur le grand sadique, je n'ai aucune considération pour l'homme que vous êtes, par conséquent, vous ne réussirez jamais à m'abattre! Déclara Elena avec le plus de froideur possible.»

C'était difficile pour une personne si lumineuse et transparente, une personne douce et chaleureuse, de ne pas afficher ses sentiments. Mais Elena s'entêtait à ne pas vouloir donner satisfaction à son bourreau. Il était hors de question que Damon gagne ce combat! Il était hors de question qu'elle fonde en larmes devant lui.

_Damon… _Songea-t-elle tristement. Pourquoi était-il si cruel envers elle? Que lui reprochait-il? Pour qu'il soit si hargneux, la jeune femme en était venue à penser qu'il y avait une raison. Elle le connaît, elle le connaît bien. Elle n'a jamais voulu l'avouer à son époque, parce que Damon à une certaine réputation et parce qu'elle était censée être «la copine de Stefan», mais tous les deux, ils ont un lien. Elle l'a toujours vu tel qu'il est, avec ses défauts et ses cicatrices. Elle a vu le pire de Damon, elle vit actuellement la tyrannie de l'humain, mais elle a aussi connu sa vulnérabilité, sa bonté et sa tendresse. Il aurait sacrifié sa propre vie pour elle ou pour Stefan. Damon a été plus d'une fois prêt à mourir pour elle et il était prêt à laisser Klaus le tuer à Chicago pour que Stefan rentre au bercail et dans le droit chemin.

C'était ce Damon là qui manquait à Elena. C'était son fidèle ami, l'homme avec lequel il lui arrivait de flirter ou d'échanger des baisers passionnés qu'elle voulait retrouver ici. Non pas pour recommencer leur petit jeu du chat et de la souris, mais simplement pour retrouver celui qui s'est toujours montré présent pour elle. Son point d'ancrage. Son protecteur. Son meilleur ami. Elle se sentait tellement seule ici, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer. Quelqu'un qui la comprenne, une personne capable de connaître, par un simple regard, ses plus profonds désirs. Damon Salvatore.

Il est vrai, qu'au premier abord, tout le monde croit que c'est avec Stefan qu'elle a le plus de points communs, et les apparences le démontraient. Mais au fond, c'était pourtant avec «le vrai Damon» qu'elle a le plus d'atomes crochus. Lui la comprenait parfaitement, il arrivait à connaître ses secrets les plus sombres. Il était exaspérant, il mettait son nez de partout, mais lorsqu'elle avait un secret inavouable, ou bien un idée derrière la tête, lorsqu'elle était anxieuse ou tracassée, c'était le premier à le savoir. Au fond, Elena et «Damon du vingt-et-unième siècle» étaient pareils, aussi bornés l'un que l'autre, aussi passionné l'un que l'autre. Les mêmes, si différents en apparence, si similaires en profondeur.

Damon, «son» Damon, lui manquait. Il lui manquait tellement. Cet homme face à elle n'était pas «son» Damon. Il était cruel, tellement différent de celui qu'elle appréciait dans le futur.

Pourtant, dans le fond, il restait le même. Si son regard ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion, si son attitude et sa posture étaient froides, au fond de lui, au fond de son cœur, le jeune homme mourrait d'envie de se racheter auprès d'elle. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur lui montrer qu'il n'est point le mauvais bougre qu'elle s'imaginait. Cette fille était tellement belle, tellement forte, tellement intelligente… Si impressionnante… À chaque fois qu'il se montrait horrible envers elle, au lieu de fondre en larmes ou de subir, elle trouvait la force de s'opposer à lui, de lui tenir tête. Et plus elle le faisait, plus l'attirance qu'éprouve le jeune homme à son égard grandissait. Et plus il était perdu dans ses sentiments. À cause d'elle. À cause de cette fille, angélique et diablesse tout à la fois.

«Tu devrais arrêter Damon, murmura Stefan, après le départ de la jeune fille. Tu vois bien qu'elle ne partira pas. Tu as beau tout faire, tu ne l'impressionnes pas. Elle n'a pas un mauvais fond, elle t'a protégé face à Père et elle m'a aussi sauvé la mise alors qu'on se comporte comme des monstres envers elle.

- Alors on fait quoi le génie, on laisse faire? Répliqua sarcastiquement l'ainé. Oui elle a du cran de nous supporter, elle a du cran d'oser lutter contre moi, elle est… qu'importe, on ne peut pas perdre Véritas!»

Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si la technique mise en place était la bonne. Après tout, il s'en prenait constamment à cette pauvre Elena mais elle encaissait toujours les coups qu'il lui donnait. Elle restait forte, elle restait digne, elle ne se laissait pas atteindre par ses médisances. Peut-être que lui rendre la vie infernale ne servait finalement à rien avec elle? Peut-être qu'il devait revoir son plan «expulsons la fille»?

«Je vais au bar! Ronchonna-t-il. Que personne ne m'attende Steffy!»

Le cadet soupira. D'ici quelques heures, il allait être obligé d'aller récupérer son frère, ivre, au Mystic Grill. C'était toujours la même chose avec Damon. Lorsqu'il était contrarié, il noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool et Stefan se trouvait forcé d'aller le récupérer avant qu'il ne finisse chez le sheriff pour s'être laisser aller à faire un scandale.

Face à son miroir, Elena s'examina dans les moindres détails. Elle vérifiait que ses pupilles ne soient pas rougies par les larmes qu'elle a versé dés sa fuite du salon.

Face à Damon, elle restait digne, dés qu'elle se trouvait seule, elle cédait aux larmes.

La jeune femme soupira un grand coup. Elle n'avait pas envie de se laisser abattre. Inutile de recommencer à pleurer à cause de «monsieur le bouffon sans cœur».

Tout en se remaquillant, elle repensa à la tendresse de «son» Damon. Elle se remémora leurs baisers, la passion qui les consumait… Que ça lui manque aujourd'hui! Aujourd'hui, coincée dans le passé, elle réalisa à quel point elle tient à Damon Salvatore. Plus qu'elle n'a jamais voulu l'admettre, plus que ce qu'elle ne le croyait. Peut-être même plus qu'elle ne tenait à Stefan!

«Miss Elena, vous êtes prête? Demanda gentiment Cordélia.

- Oui, sourit la jeune femme. Merci d'avoir accepter de m'accompagner en ville.

- Monsieur Damon vous a encore fait des misères, comprit la gouvernante. Ce garçon n'est pas méchant, croyez moi il sait se montrer adorable, mais… Écoutez, moi je ne peux pas vous parler, mais vous êtes une jeune femme intelligente, confrontez monsieur Damon, poussez le à vous parler. Ce jeune homme est une véritable tête de mule mais vous avez de la poigne. C'est ce qu'il lui faut, quelqu'un qui sache lui tenir tête. Ça lui fait du bien de vous avoir face à lui. Aller, ce n'est pas tout, mais il est tant que nous y allions, déclara Cordélia en changeant de sujet.»

Voir Mystic Falls au dix-neuvième siècle impressionna Elena. La ville était si différente avec les Confédérés qui la sillonnait. Mais deux ou trois choses sont restés inchangées en prés de cent-cinquante ans. Certains immeubles sont les mêmes et certains abritent toujours les mêmes commerces ou administrations. Il y avait la mairie, lieu de pouvoir pour des générations de Lockwood et de justice pour la famille Forbes, avec le bureau du sheriff. La boutique de vêtements des Fell se trouvait toujours en face du Mystic Grill qui avait ouvert ses portes un an auparavant. Au fond, les têtes restaient les mêmes: les Lockwood à la tête de la ville, les Forbes y faisant régner l'ordre et un Fell par génération s'employait à faire tourner la boutique fondée par Honoria.

Mystic Falls sera toujours Mystic Falls, qu'importe l'époque. Les mêmes familles, aux mêmes endroits.

Ainsi, Elena n'était pas trop déboussolée. Certes l'époque et les mœurs n'étaient pas les mêmes. Les gens face à elle étaient différents eux aussi. Ce n'était les têtes auxquelles elle était habituée et ils ne portaient pas les vêtements de son époque. La ville aussi était différente. Elle n'était encore qu'au stade de la construction, mais l'esprit qui régnait à Mystic Falls demeurait le même.

«Ça fait plaisir de vous voir si détendues miss Elena, souria la gouvernante en constatant que la jeune fille retrouvait un certain bien-être en essayant des robes.

- Cordélia, aidez-moi. Je ne sais pas laquelle choisir. La violette ou la verte?

- Les deux vous vont à merveille miss Elena, déclara la gouvernante. À vrai dire vous me rappelez madame Marie, la défunte maman de monsieur Damon et monsieur Stefan. Elle aussi me demandait toujours de l'accompagner choisir ses robes et elle était toujours indécise pour son choix final. C'était souvent ses garçons qui choisissaient pour elle. Les deux petits en pointaient certaines du doigt, et madame Marie choisissait en fonction de l'avis de ses fistons. Oh si elle voyait ses garçons aujourd'hui, si elle voyait la manière dont ils vous traitent… Croyez-moi, madame Marie, elle les recarderait ces deux-là. Avec elle, monsieur Damon arrêterait vite fait de vous embêter. Ah ce garçon, parfois il est compliqué!»

Elena esquissa un léger sourire. Compliqué correspondait bien à Damon. Avec sa logique très personnelle et sa vision des choses un brin excentrique, le personnage a toujours été un cas à part. La seule différence remarquable entre celui qu'il était en 1863 et celui qu'il sera en 2012, c'était que celui du futur manquait terriblement à Elena alors que celui du passé lui était détestable.

Peut-être avait-il, lui aussi, les qualités du vampire? Peut-être était-il, lui aussi, bon dans le fond? Peut-être que le Damon humain abordait, lui aussi, un masque? Peut-être bien. Mais Elena l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait en lui était un monstre. Pour elle, le jeune homme n'était qu'un bourreau, qui, chaque jour, s'appliquait à lui enfoncer des couteaux en plein cœur. À cause de Damon, chaque journée était une lutte pour garder sa dignité et ne pas fondre en larmes lors de leurs violentes confrontations. À cause de Damon, chaque jour Elena se sentait de plus en plus seule. Sans Cordélia, elle n'aurait personne. La gouvernante est la seule qui lui adresse la parole, c'est la seule qui lui accorde du temps.

Enfin excepté Giuseppe Salvatore, mais sa présence terrifiait la jeune femme. En effet, dés qu'elle se trouvait avec lui, Elena sentait l'angoisse grimper en elle. Tout un coup, l'air devenait irrespirable, un mauvais sentiment s'emparait de tout son corps. Ses poils se hérissaient, elle se sentait en danger. Le vieil homme avait un tel regard pervers sur elle, c'était comme s'il la déshabillait du regard et chacune de ses paroles avaient une résonnance diabolique, à tel point que la jeune femme en venait à regretter les vampires les plus maléfiques, tels que son sosie ou les Originels. À côté du vieux Salvatore, tous passaient pour des anges.

«Je crois que je vais attendre l'arrivée de nouvelles robes dont Honoria nous a parlé, déclara soudainement Elena. De plus, ce sera l'occasion de prévoir une prochaine balade en ville.

- Vous avez raison, acquiesça la gouvernante. Vous aurez l'embarras du choix, et je suis persuadée qu'elles vous iront toutes à merveilles! Allez miss Elena, je vous propose d'aller au salon du thé du Mystic Grill, nous empiffrer de cupcakes!

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées Cordélia!»

Le salon de thé du Mystic Grill se trouvait dans le prolongement de l'établissement, dans ce qui, au vingt-et-unième siècle, sera les vestiaires du personnel et le bureau de la direction. D'un côté il y avait le Mystic Grill, le même Mystic Grill qu'à l'époque d'Elena, si ce n'est que la décoration, l'agencement de la salle, ainsi que la fréquentation – des hommes, des soldats et des filles assez légères – ne sont pas les mêmes qu'en 2012. Et de l'autre côté du mur – avec seulement une porte permettant au personnel de faire la navigation entre les deux parties, bien différentes, de l'établissement –, les dames, dans leurs beaux habits, sirotaient leur petit thé et s'affairait à manger délicatement leurs petites pâtisseries. C'était comme si ces deux mondes n'étaient pas destinés à se rencontrer! Ce genre de mœurs était tellement dix-neuvième! Les dames, fines fleurs fragiles et délicates, devaient être préservées du monde bestial et brutal des hommes. Seules les filles de joie étaient autorisées à se mêler au client du Mystic Grills. En aucun cas une femme d'un certain rang ne viendrait s'aventurer sur le terrain des hommes.

Cependant, Elena franchit cette porte interdite… Pour sauver Damon. Cet idiot, fort ivre, s'est vanté, avec l'arrogance qui le qualifie, de financer l'Union… devant les soldats sudistes! Résultat, les confédérés ont tenté de s'en prendre à lui, mais fort heureusement, l'arrivée d'une lady a calmé tout les hommes de la pièce, bien trop surpris par cette visite pour se battre devant elle.

«Cet homme est un traitre mademoiselle! Cria un des soldats.

- Mais non! S'offusqua Elena. C'est juste un abrutis, ivre, qui a voulu faire l'intéressant. C'est sa spécialité. Il est idiot. Regardez-le, à part picoler, il ne fait rien! Comment pourrait-il financer l'ennemi? Et pourquoi le ferrait-il alors qu'il est sudiste? Ce n'est pas logique! Messieurs, je sais que vous avez les idées brouillées par l'alcool, mais réfléchissez deux secondes!

- Elle dit n'impooorte quoi! Se défendit un Damon qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

- Vous, plus un mot, siffla presque méchamment la jeune femme. On rentre. Je vous ramène. Idiot inconséquent!»

Puis, la jeune femme s'empressa de sortir le jeune homme du Mystic Grill. Avec tout les regards incendiaires qu'ils essuyaient – lui pour avoir prit position pour l'ennemi, elle pour avoir pénétrer dans l'antre des homme –, il était grand temps qu'ils s'en aillent, qu'importe les protestations incohérentes de Damon.

Après tout, c'était lui que les soldats étaient sur le point de pendre sur la place publique? Au lieu de continuer son numéro, il devrait se taire et la remercier de lui avoir sauver les miches! Mais apparemment c'était trop lui en demandé.

«Vous êtes vraiment idiot! S'énerva Elena. Quelle idée d'aller raconter une telle chose à des soldats confédérés!

- Mademoiselle Gilbert s'inquiéterait-elle pour moi, alors que je m'efforce à lui rendre la vie impossible? La provoqua-t-il avec sournoiserie.

- NON! Je me fiche de vous! Vous n'êtes… Les soldats auraient pu vous tuer! Se justifia-t-elle.»

Pure mensonge. Elena aimerait bien ne pas avoir à se soucier de Damon, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elena n'a pas pu le laisser se faire tabasser par une horde de soldats ivres.

Oui, il est vrai que l'humain ne lui a donné aucune raison valable de l'aider, mais le vampire… Combien de fois «son» Damon a volé à son secours? Elle lui devait bien cela. Et puis, si les soldats avaient tué Damon, elle ne l'aurait jamais connu dans le futur. Et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans Damon. Elle l'a donc sauvé. Sans regret, bien au contraire.

Ah, si il y a bien quelqu'un capable de s'attirer les foudres d'une armée entière, c'était bien Damon Salvatore! Aller se vanter de financer l'union alors que le sud haït les yankees plus que jamais parce qu'ils gagnent de plus en plus de terrains… qui d'autre, à part Damon, pouvait le faire.

Bien sur, Elena n'a aucun doute, elle sait qu'il finance l'union! Le vampire ne lui en a jamais parlé, mais elle connaît Damon, elle sait très bien lorsqu'il ment et lorsqu'il dit la vérité. Et puis elle connaît ses idées, elle connaît Damon Salvatore. Elle sait qu'il finance l'Union. C'est un démocrate, qui prône la liberté, peu étonnant qu'il soit le mécène de ceux qui luttent contre l'esclavage.

Finalement l'humain ressemblait au vampire. Elena sut, dés lors, qu'elle devait s'acharner à percer la carapace du cette tête de mule, et comme Damon est plus loquasse ivre, elle prévoyait de lui faire passer un petit interrogatoire sur le chemin du retour. Après tout, il était grand temps qu'elle sache pourquoi il la déteste tant!

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plus? Que pensez-vous de Stefan, songeant à se rapprocher d'Elena et l'admirant? Du fait qu'il tente de raisonner son frère? D'Elena, désespérée de chercher à comprendre Damon? De «son» Damon qui lui manque? Que pensez-vous de la promenade Elena/Cordélia? De leur complicité? De Cordélia qui essaye de trouver des excuses à Damon et Stefan? Du moment où elle parle de la mère des garçons à Elena? ****Que pensez-vous** aussi d'Elena qui va au Mystic Grill sauver Damon? Du Delena?  


**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et vos théories sur la suite avec impatience.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**

**PS: Explications des références littéraires de Stefan: Elizabeth Bennet, c'est l'héroine d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_ de Jane Austen. ****Hester Prynne** c'est celle de **Nathaniel Hawthorne** dans _La lettre écarlate_. Et Esméralda, c'est le personnage de Victor Hugo dans _Notre Dame de Paris_. Esméralda à la beauté, tout le monde la convoite pour cette beauté. Hester et Elizabeth, sont plus modernes. Elles ont l'esprit et la force.  


**Pour plus de renseignements sur ces citations, il y a google. Le mieux c'est de lire ces livres, ils sont supers. Sinon à défaut regardez les films. La version d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_ avec keira Knightley est plutôt bien. Quant à l'adaptation cinématographique de ****_La lettre écarlate_**, le titre est _Les amants du nouveau monde_. 


	8. Chapitre 7

**Un petit chapitre, court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 7_**

Alors qu'elle escortait à Véritas, essuyant depuis leur départ du Mystic Grill le silence de Damon, Elena, déterminée à obtenir des réponses à ses questions, changea d'idée. Elle décida subitement de ne pas raccompagner le jeune homme à Véritas, mais de l'emmener chez les Gilbert. Après tout, dehors le froid hivernal était intenable, la maison de la jeune femme était vide, personne ne viendrait les déranger là-bas. Damon était bien trop ivre pour être capable de retrouver son chemin, s'il voulait rentrer chez lui, il serait obligé de se confier à elle. En somme, Elena venait d'avoir l'idée folle d'enlever Damon Salvatore!

Un Damon Salvatore furieux, lorsqu'il réalisa que la jeune femme ne le ramenait pas chez lui mais qu'elle comptait le garder captif comme un lion en cage. Il hurlait, s'agitait dans tous les sens et bien entendu, il incendiait cette pauvre Elena pour l'avoir «enlevé», la traitant entre autre de folle, de psychopathe ou encore d'inconséquente. Cependant, la jeune femme ne se laissa point atteindre par les attaques du ténébreux Salvatore. Qu'il lui fasse la guerre, si ça peut lui plaire, mais en aucun cas elle n'abandonnera l'idée d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

«Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne vous déteste pas, soupira-t-il, agacé et peu enclin à répondre à la jeune femme. Maintenant vous pouvez arrêter de…

- Ça suffit! Gronda-t-elle. Maintenant arrêtez vos excuses et mettez vous à table. Je ne vous ai rien fait de mal, je cherche seulement à être votre amie, et vous, vous m'attaquez constamment sans aucune raison valable! Sans aucune raison tout court! Alors je suis légitime en vous demandant ce que vous me reprochez! Donc, que me reprochez vous Damon?»

Le jeune homme soupira de lassitude. La femme face à lui était coriace et il sut qu'elle ne lâchera jamais le morceau. Cependant, cette certitude ne l'empêcha point de s'entêter et de se murer dans son silence. Qu'elle pose des questions, lui était bien déterminé à ne pas lui répondre. Cependant une question lui taraudait l'esprit: comment allait-il bien pouvoir résister aux petits yeux de biches de la jeune femme?

«Stefan va venir me chercher, se vanta Damon. Mon frère n'est pas bête, il se rendra bien vite compte que vous m'avez enlevé.

- Oh mais je n'en doute pas! Rétorqua Elena. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu observer de votre frère, il ne s'oppose à personne. Je préférais que ce soit vous qui me parliez, Damon, mais si je n'ai pas le choix, je le ferais parler lui. Je suis certaine que si je le brusque un peu, il me dira ce que vous me taisez!»

Elle avait raison. Damon le savait. Il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir que si Elena se comportait ainsi envers lui, il serait incapable de lui faire face. Non pas que Steffy n'ait pas de caractère, mais il déteste fâcher les gens, il déteste les conflits. Son frère était tellement gentil, qu'il finira par tout dire à Elena. Stefan n'est pas très endurant, et face à quelqu'un avec un fort caractère comme miss Elena, il se laisse manger tout cru.

«Vous êtes intelligente, reconnut-il. Et têtue. Rien ne vous effraye. Vous êtes entrée au Mystic Grill alors que… Ne refaite jamais une chose pareille! Enfin ce n'est pas un lieu pour vous!

- Pourquoi, vous vous inquiétez pour moi? Sourit malicieusement la jeune femme.

- Je… Vous êtes incroyable vous, toujours à chercher des réponses à tout! C'est quoi cette obsession à toujours tout vouloir savoir?»

Cette fois, c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Damon était pareil. Lui aussi voulait toujours tout savoir. Et aujourd'hui, il avait le culot de lui reprocher ce trait de caractère!

«Damon on ne parle pas de moi là! Le disputa-t-elle. Je répète une dernière fois ma question: pourquoi me détestez-vous?

- Je ne vous déteste pas, comprit! S'énerva-t-il. Je dois juste garder Véritas!

- D'accord, soupira Elena. On avance. Je suis encore plus confuse qu'auparavant mais on avance. Alors dites moi quel est le rapport entre votre comportement envers moi et votre propriété familiale?»

Mais cette fois-ci, le jeune homme resta muet. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Elena était tellement belle, si lumineuse, il ne pouvait pas l'effrayer en lui parlant des projets de Giuseppe. Elle méritait tellement mieux que cette vérité là. Elle méritait tellement mieux qu'apprendre comment ce vieux fou de Gilbert l'a marchandé auprès de ce vieux pervers de Giuseppe. Comment pouvait-il lui dire? Pourquoi était-ce à lui de le lui annoncer?

Les traits du jeune homme se trouvaient tirés par l'inquiétude et la panique. Il n'avait pas envie de lui annoncer une telle nouvelle, il ne le désirait absolument pas, mais miss Elena est têtue et intelligente, elle finira par avoir, tôt ou tard, des réponses à ses questions.

La jeune femme l'observait et ne put s'empêcher de s'angoisser à son tour. Elle le connaissait tellement bien, cette expression sur le visage de Damon, elle la connaissait que trop bien. Cette expression ne présageait rien de bon. Elle annonçait le pire. Elena devait redouter le pire. Elle s'attendait au pire.

«Damon, je suis capable de tout entendre. Damon…

- Vous êtes vraiment incroyable, sourit-il tristement en se rapprochant d'elle. Vraiment unique. Vous ne méritez pas ce qu'ils ont prévu. Je… Je dois garder Véritas, c'est très compliqué miss Elena!

- J'ai tout mon temps, murmura la jeune femme en marquant une pause. Cordélia m'a dit que vous et votre frère étiez plus chez vous à Véritas que ne l'était votre père. Est-ce que tout cela a un rapport? Damon parlez-moi, je veux vous aider!»

Cependant, Damon n'avait pas à cœur de lui annoncer cette impitoyable vérité. Il allait sceller le destin de cette pauvre fille. Pour elle, tout deviendrait réel. Elle n'aurait plus d'échappatoire. Le jeune homme l'a observé, il a apprit à la comprendre, si tenter qu'il arrive à la suivre, cette fille vaut bien mieux que Giuseppe et elle risque de très mal prendre l'accord contracté entre deux vieux cinglés. Après tout, mademoiselle a une certaine fierté, une dignité et un sacré caractère, elle n'allait certainement pas approuver que le vieux Gilbert lui choisisse un époux.

«Damon, parlez-moi, le supplia-t-elle désespérément.

- Elena, soupira-t-il. Vous êtes vraiment surprenante comme jeune femme mais… Je ne veux pas que vous paniquiez, d'accord? Je… Par où puis-je commencer? Véritas… Ma mère m'a toujours dit que Véritas, ainsi que les affaires familiale, appartenait à sa famille. Giuseppe a contracté un prêt auprès de mon grand-père et il ne l'a jamais remboursé. Véritas n'appartient pas au vieux mais à mon frère et moi. Seulement, on n'a aucun moyen de le prouver. Et… Le rapport avec vous c'est que… Je vous donne ma parole que cela n'arrivera pas Elena, décréta-t-il fermement. Je ne laisserai jamais une chose pareille se produire. Elena… Votre oncle et le vieux ont un accord. Votre présence chez nous n'est pas due à la bonté de Giuseppe. C'est pure manigance. Lui et votre oncle ont prévu de vous marier. Le vieux a prévu de vous épouser. Elena, n'ayez pas peur. Je… J'ai tenté de vous pousser dehors, de vous chasser de Véritas mais… Ecoutez, je vais trouver le moyen de vous sortir de là, je vous le promets. Faites moi confiance.»

Elena n'écoutait déjà plus Damon. Elle était sous l'emprise d'une énorme vague de panique. C'était donc cela que Damon lui cachait. C'était à cause de cela qu'il s'était montré si méchant envers elle. Il voulait protéger son héritage en la poussant dehors pour qu'elle pousse Jonathan à rompre son accord avec le vieux pervers de Giuseppe. Tout ce qu'il voulait était préserver ce que sa défunte mère lui avait laissé. Damon n'avait rien contre elle, au contraire, il l'appréciait. Son problème était le contrat passé entre l'excentrique Gilbert et le vieux porc Salvatore. Tous les deux l'ont marchandé comme un vulgaire morceau de viande!

«Elena, s'imposa Damon en forçant la jeune fille, terrorisée et tremblante, à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je vous promets que je ne laisserai rien vous arriver. Le vieux ne vous touchera pas! Je vous protégerai. Il ne vous arrivera rien. Faites moi confiance. Je sais que je ne vous ai donné aucune raison de le faire, mais…

- J'ai confiance en vous Damon, murmura-t-elle.»

Peu étonnant, les deux jeunes gens restaient les mêmes qu'importe l'époque. Elle demeurera la même Elena Gilbert, la fille qui voue une confiance aveugle en Damon Salvatore, «son meilleur ami». Lui, restera toujours Damon Salvatore, qu'il soit humain ou vampire, il sera toujours le garçon qui se laissera ensorceler par les yeux de biches de la jeune fille.

«Je vous raccompagne, déclara Damon.

- C'est moi qui suis censée vous raccompagner, le contredit-elle faiblement. Désolée de vous le rappeler Damon, mais vous êtes légèrement… vous avez un peu bu Damon!»

Damon se contenta de sourire. Cette fille était adorable. Il s'attachait vraiment à elle. Plus il la côtoyait, plus elle l'attirait. Plus les jours passaient, plus il ressentait le besoin de la connaître un peu plus. Elle était incroyable, tellement différente des filles qu'il a pu rencontrer. C'était Elena.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui ornait le salon, Stefan Salvatore s'apprêta à aller chercher son frère en ville, lorsque celui-ci, moins ivre que d'habitude, franchit la porte de Véritas en compagnie de miss Elena. Sans disputes, sans cris, tous les deux semblaient soudés. La jeune fille maintenait Damon debout alors que celui-ci portait un regard bienveillant sur elle.

Jamais Stefan n'avait vu son frère dégager autant de douceur. D'ordinaire, il intériorisait ses émotions, mais là… que s'était-il passé entre Damon et miss Elena pour que celui-ci montre de la tendresse envers elle? Ce matin, il voulait la chasser de Véritas, maintenant, il se montrait bienveillant envers elle. Stefan eut même l'impression d'être de trop, c'était comme si un secret unissait Damon et Elena. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, une chose que le jeune Salvatore ne saurait qualifier.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plus? Que pensez-vous d'Elena qui a enlevé Damon? Du comportement de Damon envers elle? Du Delena?  
**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et vos théories sur la suite avec impatience.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**

**PS: Je répondrai à vos commentaires au prochain chapitre.  
**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Aller, avant de vous laisser avec ce nouveau chapitre, je réponds à vos commentaires des chapitre 6 & 7.**

**Jolieplante: Damon essayait de ne pas se laisser atteindre par Elena, mais c'est Elena. Elle lui complique la situation. Pour lui ça aurait été plus simple de la mettre dehors. Au lieu de cela, il tombe amoureux d'elle. Ça lui complique la situation vis-à-vis de Véritas. Mais il semble lui accorder une place aussi importante que Véritas puisqu'il veut la protéger de Giuseppe. Mais tu as raison, rien ne va être simple pour eux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un premier pas à été fait, que tout ira bien maintenant. Il y a Giuseppe, Véritas, Jonathan... Stefan a remarqué un changement, mais c'est Stefan, il est loin de se douter que son frère est amoureux. Stefan est très... innocent. Giuseppe lui, il a des œillères devant les yeux. Il ne s'intéresse qu'à l'argent et au pouvoir. Il n'est pas très observateur, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de Damon. Mais je le répète, rien ne sera simple pour Damon et Elena. En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires, je suis ravie que mes chapitre t'aient plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Dray86: Merci pour tes coms' & contente mes chapitres te plaisent. Elena est très attachée à Damon, mais pour elle c'est compliqué. La question qu'il faut se poser maintenant, c'est, est-ce qu'elle va céder à la passion ou bien écouter la raison? La raison lui rappelle qu'elle vient du futur, qu'elle y a un passé avec Stefan, qu'elle pourrait les faire souffrir tous les deux si jamais elle retournait dans le futur... Qu'en penses-tu, Elena doit-elle choisir la passion, ou bien la raison? (Je crois savoir l'option à laquelle tu souscris!). En tout cas rien ne sera simple entre ces deux là! ****Bises & à bientôt. **

**Awakenza: Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonne pas Quand tout a basculé. Disons que pour commencer ma clé USB sur laquelle se trouvait la fic s'est cassée, je n'avais pas tout sauvegarder sur mon disque dur, donc je réécris les prochains chapitres. Seulement comme c'est assez énervant de réécrire ce qui avait été écrit et de ne pas retrouver les mêmes mots aux mêmes endroits, j'ai un peu de mal. C'est aussi bête que cela l'explication. En tout cas je fais au plus vite, crois moi. Peut-être qu'un chapitre arrivera bientôt? Pour te donner un avant gout, il y aura des conséquences à ce qu'à fait Ian et la première à en souffrir sera Elena. Ça t'éveille des théories sur ce qui va se passer? En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. ****Bises & à bientôt.**

******Tina-chan: Elena ne confrontera pas Giuseppe. Il ne doit pas savoir qu'elle est au courant. S'il savait, il se douterait qu'un des garçons a parlé. Il se douterait que Damon a parlé. Et il se poserait des questions. Les bonnes questions peut-être au sujet de Delena. En fait les jeunes font se foutre de Giuseppe. Pardonne l'expression familière, mais c'est un peu ce qui va se passer. Cordélia est un peu la protectrice des frères et d'Elena. Elle les protège. Elle les protègera coute que coute. ****En tout cas je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise & merci pour ton commentaire. ****Bises & à bientôt.**

**Frazilia: Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise autant que les autres. Elena enlevant Damon au XIXème siècle, il fallait qu'elle ose la demoiselle! Ça souligne son caractère. Elle est déterminée et forte. Elle séduit encore plus Damon. Monsieur est compliqué, forcément, il complique tout autour de lui. Comme si la situation ne l'était pas assez! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira. ****. ****Bises & à bientôt.**

**********Kenza: Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. J'essaye d'éviter les anachronisme, alors quand tu dis que tu as l'impression de voir un film d'époque, j'ai l'impression de bien m'en sortir. Stefan ne sera pas mis à l'écart, il aura un rôle non négligeable dans l'avenir, ne t'inquiète pas. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Merci pour ton commentaire.****Bises & à bientôt.**

**M: Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise. ****************Bises & à bientôt.**

**Aller je vous laisse avec ce 8ème chapitre, j'espère seulement qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**_Chapitre 8_**

Assise sur le rocking-chair de sa chambre, la jeune Elena, le regard perdu dans le vide, restait songeuse depuis son retour entre les quatre murs de l'imposante maison blanche. Damon occupait chacune de ses pensées. Elle ne cessait de se remémorer le déjeuner tendu qu'ils ont partagé avec Stefan, Cordélia, et malheureusement, Giuseppe, dont le regard n'avait eu de cesse de la déshabiller. La jeune femme en frissonnait encore! Ce regard malsain se posant sur chaque parcelle de son corps, insistant sur ses parties les plus intimes, Elena l'avait senti avec autant de force qu'un touché. Et à l'intérieur d'elle, elle le ressentait comme un viol. D'une manière métaphorique, bien sur – et dieu merci, elle n'avait pas été abusée par ce vieux porc répugnant –, cependant, chacun de ces regards répugnants résonnaient en Elena comme une violation de son intimité. Et à cause de ce vieil homme, la jeune femme n'arrivait plus à respirer dans cette maison où pourtant, avec le soutien et l'amitié de Damon, elle devrait se sentir détendue. Ainsi, puisqu'elle ne trouva point le jeune homme sur le domaine de Véritas, elle décida de fuir cette oppression en s'évadant en ville, avec Cordélia.

Après tout, elle n'avait que la gouvernante vers qui se tourner; Damon s'était éclipsé plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour une virée fraternelle aux environs de la ville. Elena connaissait suffisamment le jeune homme pour savoir qu'il s'accordait une escapade réflexion. Elle savait que leur complicité naissante compliquait tout pour lui. Il se retrouvait face à mur, partagé entre elle et Véritas. D'un côté, il voulait la protéger, mais de l'autre, il voulait préserver ce qu'il a reçu de sa pauvre maman mais il ignorait comment faire pour combiner les deux choses. Il se sentait forcé de choisir entre la fille qui lui plaisait et ce qui lui restait de sa mère.

Damon se trouvait dans une configuration qui le rendait dingue. Elena le savait et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle comptait lui donner du temps tout en se montrant présente pour lui. Après tout, tous les deux ont tout surmonté ensemble, ils survivaient à tout dans le futur, pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même dans le passé? Elle était toujours Elena et il était toujours Damon. Ils restaient les mêmes, seule l'époque était différente.

Malgré cette peur qu'elle ressentait dans cette maison où, à tout moment, elle pouvait croiser le sale vieux pervers qui l'a acheté à un vieux fou, une certitude faisait foi en elle: avec l'ainé des Salvatore pour l'épauler, tout irait bien pour elle.

«Monsieur Damon vous a tout raconté, comprit Cordélia.»

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, puis se dirigea vers la boutique d'Honoria Fell.

Caroline lui a toujours dit que dans les moments difficiles, le shopping apportait le même réconfort qu'un bon chocolat chaud ou une pot de glace. En fin de compte, Elena n'oublia pas totalement la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, mais l'espace d'un moment, elle se détendit légèrement.

À quelques pas de la jeune femme, les Salvatore vainquaient chacun à leurs affaires. Leur virée fraternelle n'était qu'un prétexte pour éviter que Giuseppe ne les assaille de questions sur leurs loisirs. Stefan s'achetait des livres de médecine tandis que Damon trainait avec des étrangers et attirait inévitablement les regards curieux des habitants de Mystic Falls. Il était assis avec ces hommes, à l'apparence d'homme d'affaires. En réalité, ce n'était que les employés du jeune homme. Rares étaient les fois où il leur demandait de faire le déplacement. C'était des nordistes, à Mystic Falls, c'était dangereux de faire venir des hommes de l'union en toute discrétion. Cependant, en tant de crise, tout était permis.

«Faites parvenir cette lettre au plus vite au général, leur ordonna Damon. Et assurez-vous que cette plantation soit paralysée au plus vite! Et le plus longtemps possible. Pas d'accord, pas de monnayage: l'union doit empêcher tout travail sur ces terres!»

Puis, après quelques rappels donnés à ses hommes, le jeune homme quitta le Mystic Grill et aperçut au loin Elena, sortant de la petite boutique d'Honoria Fell, les bras chargés d'achats.

Alors, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se laissa aller à l'observer, l'épiant discrètement, au loin, avant qu'une idée ne germe dans son esprit.

Demain soir, les Forbes profitaient de l'absence de leurs parents pour organiser une fête où seule la jeunesse de Mystic Falls sera présente. Bien entendu, le jeune homme y était convié et il songea que, peut-être, miss Elena pourrait l'accompagner?

Alors il décida de lui offrir une robe pour l'occasion. Mais pas n'importe laquelle, il s'agissait de celle qui se trouvait au cœur de la vitrine du magasin. La plus belle. La plus chère du moment. Un modèle unique. Une robe digne de la perfection de miss Elena.

«Hey Tommy, héla-t-il le fils Fell. Tu sais combien vaut la robe bleue dans la vitrine de ta mère?

- 400$, m'sieur Damon, répondit poliment l'enfant.»

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, écrivit un petit message sur un carton blanc, et sortit son portefeuille. Qu'importe combien aurait couté cette robe, Damon l'aurait tout de même offerte à Elena. Plus il apprenait à la connaître, plus il songeait que rien n'était trop beau pour elle. Cette fille était unique au point qu'une robe n'égalerait jamais la beauté qui se dégageait d'elle.

«Bien. Donne les 400$ à ta mère. Dis lui que la robe a été achetée et que tu dois la livrer immédiatement. Ne lui dis pas à qui tu l'as vendu, ni où tu dois la livrer, donne lui juste l'argent, pliez la robe dans un emballage cadeau, glisse ce message à l'intérieur et livre le vêtement à Véritas, pour miss Elena. Oh, et pour ton aide, tiens, cent dollars pour toi, tu les as bien mérité p'tit Fell!

- Merci m'sieur Damon! S'enjoua l'enfant en courant dans la boutique de sa mère, s'affairer à la tache qui lui avait été donnée.»

Finalement, alors que la nuit tombait, à dix-sept heures à peine, Elena regagna malheureusement Véritas. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se trouvait en temps de guerre, un couvre-feu était instauré pour les femmes. Dés que le soleil se couchait, aucune dames ou jeune fille n'avait l'autorisation de se balader dans les rues de la ville sans l'escorte d'un homme. C'était totalement sexiste comme loi, le genre de règles qui révoltait la jeune femme libérée du vingt-et-unième siècle qui sommeillait à Elena. Mais elle se trouvait au dix-neuvième siècle, elle devait accepter les mœurs de cette époque, sans quoi, elle ne survivrait jamais ici.

«Détendez-vous miss Elena, tenta de l'apaiser Cordélia. Monsieur Damon ne va pas tarder à rentrer au bercail, s'il a dit qu'il allait vous aider, il doit déjà réfléchir au moyen de le faire. Ce garçon est plein de ressources, et il n'a qu'une parole! Sans oublier qu'il vous aime bien malgré ce qu'il a bien voulu vous faire croire! Faites lui confiance et détendez-vous.»

Cordélia était le genre de personne perspicace. Certes elle connaissait bien monsieur Damon: elle l'a vu naitre, elle l'a vu grandir, parfois, elle se retrouvait même à l'écouter se confier à elle, mais dans ce cas précis, elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour savoir que ce jeune garçon appréciait fortement leur belle pensionnaire. Il fallait être complètement aveugle ou aussi innocent que monsieur Stefan ou encore s'appeler Giuseppe Salvatore pour ne pas s'apercevoir que les regards de Damon et Elena les trahissent tous les deux!

Bien sur, pour le moment, leur relation se trouvait être platonique. Ils venaient juste de se lier d'amitié, mais ce qui se lisait dans leur regard, ce qui se comprenait dans leur attitude l'un envers l'autre allait au delà de l'amitié. Ils éprouvaient tous deux bien plus. La manière qu'avait Elena de parler de Damon ou simplement le fait qu'elle soit prête à tout pour lui la trahissait. Quant au jeune homme, c'était sa bienveillance envers la jeune fille et la douceur qui se dégageait de lui lorsqu'il posait ses prunelles azurs sur elle qui révélait la profondeur de son attachement pour elle.

Certes, il fallait être observateur et bien connaître monsieur Damon pour s'en rendre compte, mais tous les éléments poussaient Cordélia à dire que ses deux jeune gens tombaient amoureux.

Si ce n'était pas déjà fait!

Après tout, monsieur Damon a toujours été un jeune homme passionné et pressé. Il était précoce pour tout. Ce petit s'était mit à crier «maman» à corps et à cris à neuf mois et avait commencer à gambader dans la maison dés son dixième mois. À six ans, après quelques années de pratique, le petit garçon jouait au piano comme un virtuose. À quinze ans, lassé par son précepteur, le jeune homme l'avait tout simplement mit dehors pour se lancer dans les affaires!

C'était à cette époque que monsieur Damon est entré dans le monde des affaires a investi, en secret, tout l'argent liquide que lui avait laissé sa mère dans de nouvelles technologies. C'était un placement intelligent, qui a très vite enrichi le jeune homme. Depuis, monsieur Damon continuait de faire les bons choix et en récoltait les lauriers, sans que personne ne soit au courant de son succès dans les affaires. Il ne parlait jamais de ses affaires à son cadet, simplement parce qu'il craignait que Stefan n'en parle à leur père qui tenterait par tous les moyens de lui porter préjudice. La seule personne, à Véritas, qui connaissait la réussite de monsieur Damon était Cordélia.

La gouvernante savait tout ce que monsieur Damon voulait bien lui dire. Ou tout ce qu'il lui taisait pas mais qu'elle devinait au travers de son comportement. Ainsi, elle savait, sans l'ombre du moindre doute, que le jeune homme était sous le charme de la belle Elena. Elle le sentait seulement trop perdu au milieu de ses sentiments – sentiments qu'il découvrait pour la première fois –, pour s'en rendre compte.

Contrairement à Damon qui n'avait toujours pas saisi être amoureux d'Elena, la jeune femme était plus que consciente de ce qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Dans son cœur, il n'y avait pas deux Damon, elle ne faisait aucune distinction entre l'humain et les vampires. Les deux étaient Damon. Son Damon. Ce même Damon qui s'est glissé dans son cœur et qui a éclipsé toute rationalité. Quand elle se trouvait avec lui, tout son être frissonnait, elle devenait une jeune fille en fleur qui éprouvant les premiers émois de l'amour. C'était exaltant comme sensation, rien qu'à songer à Damon, la jeune femme se sentait pousser des ailes.

Aux oubliettes le fait qu'elle avait voyagé dans le temps. Aux oubliettes la relation qu'elle a entretenu avec Stefan au vingt-et-unième siècle. Aux oubliettes l'accord passé entre le vieux pervers de Giuseppe et le vieux cinglé de Jonathan. Le seul qui occupait ses pensées était Damon. Malgré elle, elle ne cessait de penser à lui.

«Miss Elena, un bouquet de fleurs est arrivé pour vous, déclara une bonne en tendant un bouquet de marguerites à une Elena stupéfaite. Un mot les accompagne.»

La jeune femme observa les fleurs la peur au ventre. Ces marguerites ne venaient pas des frères Salvatore. Stefan n'avait aucune raison de lui offrir des fleurs. Quant à Damon, il les détestait. S'il devait lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs, la jeune femme savait que ce serait un magnifique bouquet coloré. Surement pas d'insipides marguerites qu'elle pourrait aller cueillir dans le jardin.

Non, ces fleurs venaient de Giuseppe. Elena l'a su dés qu'elle les a vu. Et si ce présent l'effrayait, le message qui l'accompagnait la fit d'autant plus frissonner de terreur. Ce vieux porc lui ordonnait de l'accompagner à une soirée chez le maire. Il ne lui demandait pas son avis, c'était «vous m'accompagnerez, demain soir, à la soirée du maire Lockwood».

Mais ce n'était certainement pas une injonction, qui plus est venant de Giuseppe Salvatore, qui allait effrayer la jeune femme ou la pousser à faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire. Elena était d'un tempérament indépendant, calme, bien élevée, certes, mais libre. Elle ne laissait personne régenter sa vie au vingt-et-unième siècle, elle ne comptait pas le faire maintenant.

Elle jeta donc le bouquet dans la poubelle en déclarant formellement qu'elle n'obéirait point à Giuseppe Salvatore.

Puis, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage, s'insinuer en catimini dans la chambre de Damon pour l'y attendre, l'arrivée du fils Fell lui livrant un présent l'arrêta dans son élan.

Dans un premier temps, elle crut qu'il s'agissait d'un autre indésirable cadeau de la part de l'ordure qui l'hébergeait, mais lorsqu'elle eut le carton attaché sur l'emballage entre les mains, à la seule vue de l'écriture, elle retrouva le sourire. Elle reconnaissait la souplesse de ces lettres. C'était l'écriture de Damon. Le cadeau lui venait de Damon. Mieux, il l'invitait solennellement à l'accompagner à une soirée.

Elena se sentit sourire bêtement. Ce cadeau et cette invitation lui avaient instantanément remonté le moral. Jamais auparavant la perspective d'un rendez-vous l'avait mise dans un tel état. Son corps frissonnait d'impatience, elle trépignait tellement d'impatience qu'elle eut l'impression d'être une midinette acceptant pour la première fois un rendez-vous amoureux.

«Aller, allons essayer cette robe, rigola Cordélia, face à l'enthousiasme, communicatif, de la jeune femme. En tout cas ça fait plaisir de vous voir si heureuse! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Salvatore ne perturbera pas vos projets avec monsieur Damon, j'irai lui dire que vous êtes alitée!»

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard complice. Cordélia était heureuse de voir les deux jeunes gens se rapprocher ainsi. Miss Elena était une fille bien, elle était une jeune femme parfaite pour monsieur Damon. Après tout, ce garçon venait d'avoir vingt-et-un ans, il était grand temps qu'il s'intéresse, avec une grande insistance, à une jeune femme. Miss Elena lui apporterait une certaine stabilité et un certain réconfort. Sans compter qu'elle était capable de lui face lorsque la situation le demandait. De plus, la jeune fille semblait le comprendre mieux que quiconque et, la veille, elle avait prouvé être prête à entrer dans un immeuble en feu pour lui. Et surtout, le plus important, la gouvernante n'avait aucun doute sur les sentiments qu'éprouvaient les deux jeunes gens l'un envers l'autre. Pour Cordélia, il ne subsistait aucun doute, ces deux jeunes gens étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? ****Que pensez-vous de Damon encore partagé entre Elena & Véritas? Des deux frères forcés d'user de subterfuges pour éviter leur père et ses questions? Que croyez vous que Damon manigances en faisant paralyser une plantation? Que pensez-vous de son idée d'inviter Elena à l'accompagner à la soirée des Forbes? De l'état d'Elena lorsqu'elle reçoit l'invitation et la robe? De l'épisode des marguerites et Giuseppe? **  


**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et vos théories sur la suite avec impatience.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Je suis HS, je vous ai viens de terminer l'écriture du chapitre 12 de cette fic, je répondrai à vos com' au prochain chapitre mais j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. À vos crocs et bonne lecture. **

* * *

**_Chapitre 9_**

La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure, et Damon Salvatore n'était toujours pas rentré. Bien sur, ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme rentrait tard, ou qu'il ne rentrait pas de la nuit, mais Elena ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui à cause de son altercation avec les confédérés. Cordélia avait beau tenté de la rassurer. En vain, la jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'elle ne se calmerait que lorsqu'il aura franchi la porte de la maison.

C'était toujours la même chose avec Damon. Qu'importe l'époque, Elena trouvait toujours une excuse pour s'en faire à son sujet. Aujourd'hui, elle était capable de l'admettre, elle exagérait souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait du jeune homme. Elle reconnaissait être extrêmement possessive et protectrice envers lui. Il s'agissait de Damon, il avait tendance à aller très souvent patauger dans une marre infinie d'ennuis. Elena savait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à ne plus s'en faire à son sujet.

Elle accumulait une certaine tension. D'un part, il y avait cette inquiétude pour Damon, d'autre part, il y avait Giuseppe, avec ses fleurs et son rendez-vous. Elle ressentait le besoin d'en parler à son ami, son protecteur. Et Damon n'était pas là. Il était quelque part, dehors, alors qu'une unité entière de confédérés désirait le faire brûler sur le bûcher pour avoir fait du zèle au Mystic Grill!

Elle ne cessait de faire les cent pas, dans un état de nervosité sans précédent. Dés que Damon s'absentait, dés qu'il se trouvait loin d'elle, ses craintes, ses peurs, la submergeaient de nouveau. Le manque de ses proches se faisait ressentir. La peur de ne jamais revoir Jeremy lui brisait le cœur. Les projets de Giuseppe la paralysaient de terreur. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Damon, même dans leurs moments de disputes, tous ces maux qui la rongent s'envolaient comme par enchantement. Grâce à Damon. Les liens qui l'unissaient au jeune homme étaient tellement passionnés, que dans n'importe quelles circonstances, elle se retrouvait transcendée, transportée dans un univers où rien, mis à part cette dangereuse attirance et ses sentiments plus que déraisonnables et enflammés qu'elle porte depuis un long moment à Damon, ne comptait.

Elle fixait donc, dans un état plus qu'agité, l'entrée principale de Véritas, à attendre d'y apercevoir son ténébreux chevalier servant. À un tel point, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la chienne de Damon entre dans la pièce et sautiller après elle afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle souhaitait sortir dehors.

«Oui, on va aller dehors p'tite chienne, sourit Elena. Mais avant laisse moi prendre de quoi me couvrir, il fait froid et la neige commence à tomber fortement.»

_«Et Damon est toujours dehors»_, songea-t-elle de plus en plus en inquiète.

Les pires scénarii commençaient à submerger son esprit en ébullition. Elle craignait que les confédérés n'aient arrêté Damon pour trahison, ou alors, elle s'imaginait que ce dernier a été victime d'un accident à cause de la neige.

«Miss Elena, n'utilisez pas la porte de service! S'écria Cordélia, alarmée.»

La gouvernante commençait à bien cerner le caractère de la jeune femme, elle se doutait bien que si miss Elena découvrait la manière abjecte dont monsieur Salvatore traite les enfants des esclaves, cette forte tête risque de s'attirer des ennuis avec l'ignoble maitre de maison. Et comme monsieur Damon est actuellement absent du bercail, mieux fallait éviter que la jeune femme ne franchisse la porte de service.

Malheureusement, cette pauvre Cordélia ne fut pas assez rapide et ne put éviter à miss Elena de faire cette horrible découverte. Les enfants des esclaves – des petits dans une tranche d'âge allant, à vu d'œil, de deux à six ans –, une vingtaine de pauvres petits anges innocents, laissé cruellement dehors, alors que la température extérieure ne cessait de baisser, franchissant la barre des températures négatives.

Un tableau horrifiant! Aucun mot ne pouvait qualifier le caractère abjecte du traitement fait subir à ses pauvres enfants. Ils étaient là, dans leurs vêtements pauvres, aussi légers qu'une tenue d'été, à tenter, pour les plus âgé de se réchauffer et de réchauffer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient leurs cadets avec les quelques couvertures qu'ils avaient la chance de posséder.

«Oh mon dieu! S'écria Elena, complètement horrifiée. Mais comment… Enfin qui…»

Cordélia aborda une mine coupable. Savoir ces pauvres enfants dehors, chaque jour, la rendait malade. Mais elle n'avait pas les moyens de perdre son emploi en bravant les ordres de son patron. Elle ne cautionnait pas. De temps à autre, lorsque monsieur Salvatore s'en allait en rendez-vous loin de Mystic Falls, elle et les autres employés de maison les faisaient rentré dans la demeure. Mais le reste du temps, elle ne pouvait que leur donner, le plus discrètement possible, de quoi déjeuner.

Cordélia songea au temps où Madame Marie tenait les reines à Véritas. Elle se rappelait dans les moindres détails comment elle s'était opposée aux règles ordurières que monsieur Salvatore avait tenté de mettre en place. Avec son air glacial et calculateur, il avait fait bondir de révolte Madame Marie en lui annonçant qu'il venait d'acquérir, à bas prix, une cinquantaine d'esclaves. Lui s'en vantait, fier comme un bœuf de cette odieuse acquisition. Mais son épouse… Cordélia l'entendait encore crier. Elle disait qu'elle avait honte de lui, que jamais, chez elle, il n'y aurait d'esclavage. Qu'il allait rendre leur dignité à ces personnes, et les engager. Le travail sur Véritas devait y être effectué dans le plus grand des respects, surement pas en asservissant de pauvres êtres humains. Et comme elle n'avait peur de rien, Madame Marie avait rappelé à monsieur Salvatore que cette propriété lui appartenait et qu'elle possédait le dernier mot. Ainsi, le vieux bougre n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se plier aux règles de Madame.

Seulement, lorsqu'elle est décédée, il a renvoyé chacun des affranchis et a acheté de nouveaux esclaves. _«Pour faire des économies»_, avait-il dit à ses fils. Seulement, les deux garçons n'étaient pas bêtes et inhumains comme lui, ils accordaient un certain respect et traitaient dignement ces pauvres gens.

Monsieur Stefan leur apporte de la nourriture, leur donne de vieux vêtements et des couvertures l'hiver. Seulement, il ne le fait que lorsque son père ne se trouve pas à Véritas. Contrairement à son ainé qui n'a jamais craint la cruauté du vieil homme, Stefan a toujours été terrorisé par monsieur Salvatore. Il n'a jamais osé le contrarier.

Monsieur Damon, lui, il se fait un malin plaisir de le faire. Ce garçon a tout hérité de sa défunte maman. Ainsi, s'il n'a aucun moyen de prouver que son père usurpe Véritas depuis plus de dix ans, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se comporter en maitre entre les quatre murs de cette propriété. Monsieur Damon faisait ce qui lui plaisait, et rendait leur dignité aux esclaves. Lorsqu'il est à Mystic Falls, il laisse les enfants rentrer à l'intérieur. Il les nourrit. Il leur offre un bon bain. Il appelle le médecin dés que l'un d'eux a un petit rhum. Comme sa défunte maman, monsieur Damon se positionne clairement contre l'esclavage.

«Les ordres de monsieur Giuseppe, murmura tristement la gouvernante. Les enfants des esclaves n'ont pas le droit de rester dans les habitations qui leur sont réservées en l'absence de leur parent, ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans cette maison, ni à la pension. Ces pauvres petits doivent restés dehors.

- Hors de question! S'écria Elena, en prenant les petits dans ses bras. Ils vont venir au chaud, dans la maison. On va les nourrir et leur faire prendre un bon bain! Et leur trouver des vêtements, plus épais que ceux là! Et ce n'est surement pas un vieux pervers psychopathe qui va m'empêcher de prendre soin de ces pauvres petits choux!»

Ainsi décidée, la jeune femme rebelle brava les interdictions honteuses, monstrueuses même, de Giuseppe–pervers–psychopathe Salvatore en faisant entrer chacun des petits dans la cuisine où elle remua tout le personnel pour leur amener des couvertures pendant qu'elle s'activa à offrir à ses protégés un véritable festin, aidée de Cordélia et d'un Stefan qui, alerté par l'agitation provoquée par la jeune femme, s'était rendu dans la cuisine, voir ce qui s'y passait.

Dans un premier temps, le jeune homme s'était mis à paniquer. En bon fils obéissant, il n'avait point envie de provoquer la rage de son père en nourrissant les esclaves. Mais miss Elena l'impressionnait tellement, elle tellement belle et généreuse, qu'il fut incapable de rester passif. Elle suscitait chez lui une véritable admiration. Cette jeune femme était capable de se dresser face à une tête de mule comme Damon, de protéger des enfants, malheureusement nés esclaves, du despotisme et de la cruauté de Giuseppe. Stefan se trouvait en admiration face à elle. Aucune femme n'avait jamais éveillé en lui de tels sentiments. Miss Elena était parfaite. Belle, intelligente, courageuse, forte, généreuse… La bonté qui la qualifie l'avait poussé à ramener un Damon ivre à la maison, et à le protéger, lui, de la colère de son père, l'autre jour, dans la bibliothèque, alors qu'avec son ainé, ils n'ont eu de cesse de la blesser et de l'humilier.

L'innocent Stefan s'intéressait énormément à cette jeune femme étonnante que son père accueillait. Jamais il n'avait porté une telle attention à une fille, miss Elena éveillait en lui des sentiments nouveaux. Et il en culpabilisait.

C'était mal. C'était prendre le risque de déclencher la rage de son père, si ce dernier venait à s'en rendre compte. Et surtout, c'était trahir Damon!

Son frère ne détestait pas miss Elena. Il haïssait seulement ce qu'elle représentait: le moyen pour Giuseppe de lui voler ce qu'il croit être l'héritage de leur mère.

«Stefan, vous êtes avec nous? Le secoua la jeune femme. Je vous ai demandé si vous saviez s'il reste dans cette maison des vêtements vous ayant appartenu, à vous ou à votre frère, lorsque vous étiez enfants. Enfin regardez ces pauvres petits, leurs vêtements tombent en lambeaux. Et même s'ils étaient en bon état, ce ne sont pas des vêtements qui se portent en hiver.

- Heu… Oui miss Elena. Je crois que je peux trouver tout cela. Vous savez, les Salvatore gardent tout! Je… J'y vais.»

La jeune femme hocha la tête et adressa un sincère sourire à Stefan avant de reporter toute son attention sur les enfants. Un précisément. Un tout petit garçon, qui marchait à peine, venait lui tirer la jambe pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait, lui aussi, s'installer autour de la table et manger. Mais il était trop petit pour grimper sur chaise, et trop jeune pour se nourrir seul.

«Oh oui mon trésor, je vais te donner à manger, sourit-elle en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Regarde la bonne purée qui t'attend. Et la viande hachée. Miam c'est bon tout ça!»

L'enfant désigna avec ardeur l'assiette pleine qui se trouvait sur la table. Ce petit garçon semblait affamé. Elena le ressentit et s'empressa de l'installer confortablement sur ses genoux, afin de lui donner la becquée.

Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, Giuseppe–ignoble Salvatore, alerté par les vas et viens de ses employés de maison, vint faire une inspection dans sa cuisine. Ainsi, quelle ne fut pas sa colère lorsqu'il découvrit les petits esclaves, installés autour de la table du personnel, entrain de diner comme des papes. D'autant plus lorsqu'il vit Elena dorloter ces sous-humains, et Stefan leur apporter des vêtements.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela? Gronda-t-il en attrapant son fils par le col. Stefan, tu peux m'expliquer? Est-ce encore une excentricité de ton frère? D'ailleurs où est ce moins que rien?»

Mais le jeune homme était bien trop apeuré pour arriver à répondre à son père. Jamais il n'avait mis son père en colère. Il s'était toujours évertué à ne pas le fâcher et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, Giuseppe enrageait contre lui, contre miss Elena, contre le personnel. Contre la terre entière.

«Ça suffit, lâchez lui, s'écria Elena. Vos fils n'y sont pour rien, c'est moi qui ai fait rentrer ces pauvres petits à l'intérieur. Vous êtes un véritable psychopathe! Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire à quel point vous êtes horrible envers ces enfants! Vous les affamez, vous les laissez mourir de froid… Vous êtes un monstre, vous n'avez pas de cœur! Vous êtes monstrueux envers tout le monde. Vous êtes l'être le plus répugnant que je connaisse!»

Elena aurait bien continué son monologue. Quitte à dire ces quatre vérités à ce vieux porc, autant le faire dans les formes! Mais ce monstre avait brutalement lâché Stefan pour venir s'en prendre à elle. Il était sur le point de lever la main sur elle mais, contre toute attente, Stefan eut le cran de s'opposer à son père.

Bien sur, le jeune homme ne faisait pas le poids face à son père. Mais la chance semblait se trouver dans leur camp, puisque Damon rentrait enfin à la maison. Et lorsqu'il surprit la scène, il comprit ce qui se passait dans cette maison et s'interposa à temps entre son père et son frère.

Contrairement à Stefan, lui avait la force et le cran de s'opposer à Giuseppe. Contrairement à Stefan, il ne chercha pas à raisonner ce vieux fou, il haussa le ton, à deux doigts de lui cogner dessus pour avoir tenter de lever la main sur Elena et sur Stefan.

«Dégagez, espèce d'ordure, hurla-t-il, en chassant le vieux brutalement.»

Le jeune homme ne lui demanda point son avis, il ouvrit de sa main gauche la porte de service, et poussa de toutes ses forces le vieux dehors. Certes, Giuseppe allait s'empresser de rentrer au chaud, il passerait par la porte d'entrée, mais Stefan, apeuré d'avoir déclenché la fureur de leur vieux, courrait déjà tenter de le calmer en se préparant à lui présenter des excuses.

Tout Stefan! Tellement effrayé par leur père. Damon avait eut beau tenter, à plus d'une reprise, de le pousser à s'émanciper, Stefan n'y arrivait pas. Il craignait de déclencher la colère du vieux. Son petit frère détestait tellement les conflits, qu'il cherchait toujours à les éviter, ou a défaut, il s'appliquait à les résoudre, alors que ce qu'il devrait faire serait dire au vieux ce qu'il pense vraiment et ce qu'il veut vraiment. Mais non, Stefan ne voulait pas fâcher le vieux, il préférait se rendre la vie misérable. La seule rébellion à laquelle il se livrait était ses études. Et encore, Damon avait mit du temps à le convaincre d'étudier ce qui lui plaisait et non pas ce que le vieux voulait.

«Merci, murmura la jeune femme, secouée.

- De rien, sourit-il en s'installant à côté d'Elena.»

À son tour, il s'appliqua à s'occuper des enfants. Comme l'incroyable jeune femme assise à ses côtés, il s'employa à donner à manger à un autre bébé, tout en observant attentivement miss Elena.

Elle semblait être dans son élément. On comprenait immédiatement qu'elle aime les enfants. À l'observer, Damon découvrit d'autres facettes de sa personnalité. Un instinct maternel développé, une très forte empathie, un courage sans limite, une générosité toute aussi immense… Plus le jeune homme apprenait à la connaître, plus il se trouvait charmé par sa luminosité. Elle était parfaite. Véritablement parfaite. C'était une femme comme elle avec qui il désirait passer le restant de ses jours. Non, c'était avec cette femme qu'il souhaitait faire sa vie. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il recherchait chez une femme. Et il allait tout faire pour l'avoir. Il se battrait pour elle, il se battrait pour gagner son cœur, quoi qu'il arrive.

«Damon, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous le dire, mais merci pour la robe. Je l'adore! Et oui, je serai ravie de vous accompagner à cette soirée chez les Forbes. Je… Il y a juste quelque chose que Cordélia et moi comptons nous employer à résoudre. Demain vous entendrez que je suis malade, ne vous formalisez pas là dessus, j'irai très bien et j'attendrai la soirée avec une grande impatience.»

Damon n'eut pas besoin qu'elle lui explique pourquoi elle comptait feindre d'être malade, il comprenait miss Elena, il comprenait ses silences. Il savait que le vieux lui avait donné un rendez-vous afin de la courtiser. D'ailleurs, il avait vu les marguerites dans la poubelle. Il se doutait bien que son père les avait offertes à miss Elena. Seul Giuseppe possédait la capacité d'offrir d'horribles fleurs à une si belle femme. Elena mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux. Des roses, des lys, des orchidées… De belles fleurs, colorées. Des fleurs capables de lui faire comprendre l'attention qu'elle suscite. Des fleurs dignes d'elle.

«Le vieux est pathétique, soupira-t-il. Mais une chose est certaine à son sujet, il n'acceptera jamais que vous soyez «malade». Vous pourriez l'être réellement, être alitée avec de la température, qu'il vous forcerait à vous lever pour l'accompagner à cet indécent rendez-vous! S'énerva-t-il.»

Pour Damon, il était impensable d'imaginer son père courtiser miss Elena. Ça le rendait dingue. Complètement fou de rage. Une certaine possessivité s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de la brunette. Personne n'avait le droit de la courtiser. Personne. Avec miss Elena, l'égoïsme de Damon ressortait, qu'il le veuille ou non. Cette jeune femme devait être à lui. À lui et à personne d'autre.

«Je me chargerai du vieux, lui promit-il. Il ne s'approchera pas de vous. Je vous le promet, miss Elena.

- J'ai confiance en vous, sourit-elle tendrement. N'en doutez jamais.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous d'Elena qui s'inquiète de ne pas vois Damon rentrer? Du fait qu'elle imagine inévitablement le pire? Que pensez-vous du traitement que Giuseppe fait subir aux enfants d'esclaves? D'Elena qui les a fait rentrer dans la maison et qui s'occupe d'eux? De Stefan qui s'interpose entre Elena et son père? De ce que Stefan ressent? De ce qu'Elena dit à Giuseppe? Du Delena?  
**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et vos théories sur la suite avec impatience.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Un chapitre qui n'est pas centré sur Delena. Mais un chapitre où l'on en apprend plus sur les Salvatore et sur Cordélia. Intrigués? Je l'espère.  
**

**Virginie: Pourquoi Damon ne demande-t-il pas Elena en mariage? Il l'a connait à peine! Lui même a du mal à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments pour elle, et il ne sait pas non plus qu'elle l'aime. Et surtout, ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques jours! Tu es trop rapide! Mais Damon est un petit malin, il va s'arranger pour passer du temps avec Elena. Comment? Il a déjà tout en tête. Je n'en dirai pas plus. Sinon, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise & merci pour tes commentaires. Bises & à bientôt.  
**

**Sosso: Delena font continuer de se rapprocher au fil des chapitres. Stefan a un gros coup de cœur pour Elena. Et il y a deux possibilités: soit son coup de cœur cesse. Tant mieux, il n'y aura pas de rivalité fraternelle, Elena ne se retrouvera pas partagée entre les Salvatore... Soit son coup de cœur se renforce. Et là, bonjour les problèmes. En tout cas je te remercie pour tes commentaires, je suis ravie que mes chapitres te plaisent. ****Bises & à bientôt. **  


**Dray86: Je suis heureuse que mes chapitres te plaisent & merci pour tes commentaires. Concernant cette plantation, ta théorie est juste et fausse à la fois. Tu es proche de la réalité, mais ce n'est pas l'explication exacte. Les réponses tomberont prochainement. Elena fonce, elle protège les enfants, elle les materne même (elle les nourrit, leur fait prendre un bain, les habille, les câline... un vrai mère poule) même si elle sait que ça peut la mettre en mauvaise posture face à Giuseppe. Mais Damon la protège. Au fond, il est du même avis qu'elle, les enfants n'ont pas a rester dehors. Et puis même s'il avait voulu, il n'aurait pas réussi à rester passif et à ne pas courir défendre Elena. En tout cas ****je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise & merci pour tes commentaires. Bises & à bientôt. **

**M: Concernant le vocabulaire employé, je sais qu'il est très futuriste, Elena vient du 21ème siècle, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Elle fait attention le reste du temps, elle veille à parler dans un langage plus soutenu, plus dans le style du 19ème, mais là elle était en colère. Chasse le naturel, il revient au galop. C'est exactement ce qui s'est produit avec Elena. C'était fait exprès. En tout cas je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Merci pour ton commentaire. ********Bises & à bientôt. **

**Memel: Je t'ai fait attendre la suite, je suis désolée. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. En tout cas je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise. J'ai plein d'idée pour cette histoire. Le Delena ne va pas être simple mais tous les deux font se rapprocher. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. En tout cas ****merci pour ton commentaire. ********Bises & à bientôt. **  


**Jolieplante: Elena a du caractère et Damon et elle sont unis. Deux fortes têtes liguées contre Giuseppe, le vieux n'a aucune chance. Comme tu dis, il peut rêver le Giuseppe. En tout cas ****merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie que mon chapitre te plaise. ********Bises & à bientôt. **  


**Tina-chan: Elena n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, Giuseppe peut tout tenter, elle lui dira ses 4 vérités. Et Damon la soutiendra. Avec le caractère de la miis, ce ne serait pas surprenant que Giuseppe se retrouve a passer la serpillère! Tu as trouvé l'image parfaite. ****En tout cas ****merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie que mon chapitre te plaise. ********Bises & à bientôt. **

**Aller, je vous abandonne au chapitre 10. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**_Chapitre 10_**

Jamais Stefan n'avait vu son père aussi furieux. Guiseppe cassait tout dans son bureau, jamais le jeune homme n'avait vu son père dans un tel état! Miss Elena l'avait véritablement fait enrager à lui parler d'une manière si irrespectueuse et à l'insulter violemment. Même Damon ne s'était jamais montré aussi grossier. Et pourtant, Damon n'a jamais fait dans la dentelle! Combien de fois a-t-il rabaissé avec mépris leur père? Combien de fois lui a-t-il dit que Véritas ne lui appartenait pas? Combien de fois l'a-t-il traité de voleur? Combien de fois les deux hommes en sont-ils arrivés aux mains?

Stefan ne tenait plus le compte des conflits familiaux. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il y en avait tellement eut entre ces quatre murs… Mais jamais aussi violent que celui-ci. Jamais Damon n'avait jeté leur père dehors.

Et bien sur, il y avait les paroles de miss Elena. Jamais Stefan n'aurait imaginé entendre une fille de bonne famille, gentille et bien élevée prononcer des paroles si indécentes. Cependant il devait reconnaître que la jeune femme n'a fait que dire la vérité. Son père est un homme froid, qui maltraite ses esclaves. Mais de là à le traiter de psychopathe… Miss Elena était en pleine forme, dans la franchise et l'insulte, elle bat à plate couture Damon. Et Stefan supposa que c'était probablement l'incroyable grossièreté dont elle avait fait preuve envers Giuseppe, qui mettait le vieil homme dans une telle rage. Après tout, le comportement de Damon n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, d'ailleurs Stefan savait que son frère aurait pu être bien pire envers le vieux bougre.

«Père calmez-vous, tenta de l'apaiser le jeune homme.

- Me calmer Stefan? Me calmer? Enragea le vieux. Avez-vous entendu la manière dont miss Gilbert m'a parlé? C'est indécent! C'est un affront! Une femme n'a pas à parler ainsi à homme! Les femmes doivent se taire et obéir! Leur place n'est pas à se mêler des affaires des hommes, elles doivent rester à vaincre à leurs occupations de femmes! C'est à dire leurs cancaneries et l'éducation des enfants lorsqu'elles en ont. Elles ne sont pas venues au monde pour donner leur avis et se rebeller, elles sont sur cette terre pour servir les hommes, les satisfaire et leur donner des héritiers! Croyez-moi Stefan, les mesquineries de votre mère m'ont suffit, je continue d'ailleurs à les subir grâce à la merveilleuse éducation qu'elle a donné à votre bon à rien de frère, il est hors de question que miss Gilbert n'emprunte le même chemin! Je compte bien la dressé afin qu'elle devienne docile!»

Le vieux tournait en rond comme un lion, tout en continuant d'expliquer à son fils cadet oh combien les femmes sont inférieures aux hommes. Et plus il avançait dans son récit, plus Stefan se sentait mal à l'aise. Entendre son père dépeindre sa mère, une femme incroyable qui n'a eu de cesse de tout donner à ses fils, une femme qui était tout pour Damon et pour lui, entendre son père dépeindre cette femme qui leur manquait tout les jours, entendre son père dire que sa pauvre mère était une horrible personne, une personne malfaisante, l'affecta plus qu'il n'osa le laisser paraître.

Et tout au long durant le monologue de son père récapitulant ce qu'une femme ne devait pas être en prenant pour exemple sa pauvre maman, plusieurs phrases revinrent à l'esprit du jeune homme. Miss Elena traitant Guiseppe de psychopathe, de monstre horrible et sans cœur. Puis, une phrase de Damon, adressée à leur père, et prononcée aux funérailles de leur mère. Une phrase simple mais horrible. Une phrase qui avait à l'époque bouleversé Stefan mais qui aujourd'hui reflétait malheureusement le fond de sa pensée. Cette phrase prononcée par Damon était: «Vous auriez dut mourir à sa place».

C'était horrible d'en venir à penser cela, Stefan s'en sentit d'ailleurs extrêmement coupable puisque malgré tout ce que son père faisait, malgré tout ce qu'il disait sur sa pauvre maman, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à le détester. Il était son seul parent en vie. Et il l'aimait malgré tout. Cependant les souvenirs de sa mère restaient présents dans son esprit, et elle était bien meilleure que son père. Bien plus humaine, bien plus douce, bien plus généreuse… Elle avait du caractère, c'est indéniable, d'ailleurs de ce côté là, Damon a tout hérité d'elle, mais c'était la meilleure des mamans. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui et pour son frère. Avec elle à leurs côtés, son frère et lui seraient bien plus heureux. Damon continuerait ses affaires mais il serait bien plus présent à Mystic Falls, puisqu'assurément leur mère lui aurait donné la gestion de Véritas. Il aurait peut-être même une famille, ou en tout cas, il serait bien plus stable qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui. Quant à lui, Stefan savait qu'il n'aurait pas à se cacher, il étudierait la médecine sans avoir peur d'être envoyé au pensionnat ou à l'armée pour avoir désobéit. Et puis, si sa mère était encore en vie, rien ne l'empêcherait de courtiser miss Elena!

Mais elle n'était plus de ce monde. Le seul parent qui lui restait était son père, il devait s'accommoder de la vie avec lui et être reconnaissant de ne pas être orphelin.

Contrairement à son frère, Stefan préférait voir le verre à moitié plein. Il était l'optimiste, Damon le pessimiste. Néanmoins il reconnaissait que son père se montrait cruel envers tout ceux qui l'entourent; miss Elena n'est pas à blâmer pour lui avoir dit ses quatre vérités, même s'il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle s'est montrée un peu «brutale» dans ses propos.

«Stefan, un conseil mon fils: ne vous laissez jamais avoir par une femme. Lorsqu'il sera temps de vous marier, vous devrez montrer à votre épouse que vous êtes celui qui commande. C'est une question d'honneur! Insista son père.»

Et il continua à dispenser à son pauvre cadet une multitude de conseils aussi grotesque les uns que les autres, ce durant plus d'une heure, sans que Stefan n'arriva à trouver la force de le remettre à sa place. Face à son père, le jeune homme était comme un enfant qui a peur de déclencher la colère du père en prononçant la phrase de trop. Il lui cacha ses émotions et l'écouta parler des femmes avec mépris, comme si elles étaient moins intelligentes et moins importantes que les hommes.

Le matin qui suivit cette horrible soirée, Elena Gilbert se réveilla tôt, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se remémora à quel point s'occupée des enfants d'esclaves avec Damon avait été agréable. Son ténébreux chevalier servant s'était une nouvelle fois montré surprenant: la jeune femme n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il sait s'occuper d'un bébé! C'était tellement adorable de voir Damon donner à manger à un nourrisson! Et le voir jouer avec les enfants, leur raconter des histoires était jouissif. Elle l'avait observé intensément tout au long de la soirée et elle devait admettre qu'elle adorait voir Damon si détendu. C'était rare. Précieux, comme souvenirs.

«Miss Elena, vous êtes bien matinale! Remarqua Cordélia en voyant la jeune femme entrer dans la cuisine. Et d'une extrême bonne humeur!»

En plus de son éblouissant sourire, Elena sifflotait. Elle se sentait tellement légère, si heureuse sur son petit nuage, qu'elle était certaine que rien au monde ne pourra la faire redescendre sur terre.

Son esprit revivait les moments de la veille et son cœur trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de son rendez-vous avec Damon.

Bien sur, elle ne savait toujours pas quel mot mettre sur l'invitation du jeune homme. Était-ce un rendez-vous galant ou bien une simple soirée entre amis? Dans tout les cas, se rendre au bras de Damon à la soirée de Forbes, la rendait heureuse au point que plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

«Ne vous emportez pas face à la remarque que je m'apprête à formuler, mais vous et monsieur Damon formez un magnifique couple, souria la gouvernante.

- Je… Nous ne sommes… Cette invitation n'a peut-être rien de…»

Elena n'arriva pas à terminer ses phrases. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais la réflexion de Cordélia l'embarrassa et elle se sentit rougir comme une tomate. Peut-être cette timidité reflétait sa peur de la société dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement. Après tout, beaucoup de choses l'effrayent au dix-neuvième siècle, elle ignorait tout des codes de l'époque, ce qu'elle en savait, elle l'avait lu dans les livres et vu dans les films. Elena ne savait comment flirter au dix-neuvième siècle, elle ne savait pas interpréter les attentions de Damon à son égard. Et cela l'agaçait, d'ordinaire elle arrivait avec une incroyable aisance à lire en lui, à son époque, elle aurait de suite comprit si ce rendez-vous était amical ou amoureux. Là… Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre: était-elle courtisée par Damon ou seulement une amie avec laquelle il comptait se rendre à la soirée des Forbes?

Elle était comme une petite fille perdue au milieu d'une immense forêt dont elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la sortie. Et malheureusement son sourire ne parvint pas à masquer son insécurité et ses doutes; Cordélia les remarque et surprit Elena en lui proposa un séance de cartomancie, histoire de la divertir et d'apaiser ses craintes concernant son avenir.

«Vous êtes une sorcière? Demanda bêtement Elena.»

La question est sortie tout naturellement, Elena ne réalisa l'avoir prononcé que lorsque Cordélia la dévisagea, mi médusée, mi inquiète. À voir la tête de la gouvernante, Elena comprit qu'elle venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat en découvrant la véritable nature de Cordélia.

Cordélia était une sorcière.

«Miss Elena, voyons, soyez un peu sérieuse, la magie…

- Cordélia, je ne dirais rien. Je… J'ai compris ce que vous êtes parce que j'ai une amie sorcière. Faites moi confiance Cordélia, je garderai votre secret. C'est promis.»

Pour toute réponse, la gouvernante sourit. Les sorcières vivent terrées dans l'ombre, à l'affut de la moindre petite menace. Cordélia n'a pas l'habitude de confier son secret à des humains, la plupart d'entre eux se trouvent effrayés par le surnaturel et la ville entière décrète la chasse aux sorcières. Cependant, la gouvernante sait que miss Elena appartient à la précieuse catégorie de ceux auxquels les sorcières peuvent se fier.

«D'accord, vous avez vu juste, concéda Cordélia. Mais votre découverte reste entre nous. Je vous interdits d'en parler à monsieur Damon. Il… Quand monsieur Damon et monsieur Stefan étaient petits, lorsque monsieur Salvatore n'était pas à la maison, parfois madame Marie me demandait de les amuser avec ma magie. Je leur racontais aussi des histoires. Je leur disais que je voyais dans l'avenir. Alors quand leur pauvre maman est décédée… forcément ils m'ont reproché de ne pas l'avoir vu et de n'avoir rien fait pour la sauver.

- Vous ne pouviez pas. Et Damon ne vous en veut pas, déclara Elena avec empathie. Il vous aime beaucoup.

- Pourtant j'ai essayé, murmura la gouvernante.»

Les pauvres petits Salvatore étaient tellement anéantis, le cœur de Cordélia s'en est brisé. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer les laisser aux mains de leur horrible père. Elle a donc usé de sa magie pour tenter de leur ramener leur maman. Seulement cet acte est interdit, et non seulement les esprits l'ont empêché d'aller au bout de son sortilège, mais ils lui ont aussi retiré pratiquement toute sa magie. Cordélia n'est désormais plus capable de jeter des sorts, elle ne peut que concocter quelques petites potions et a, de temps à autres, quelques visions.

Elena écouta attentivement le récit de la gouvernante. Elle qui se demandait si elle devait raconter son histoire à Cordélia, se ravisa. D'une part, la gouvernante ne lui serait d'aucune aide pour retrouver son époque, d'autre part, elle avait l'impression que son voyage dans le temps devait rester son secret. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer en parler à qui que ce soit sans que son interlocuteur la prenne pour une folle. Y comprit à une sorcière.

«Vous avez essayé de la ramener et les esprits vous ont puni pour cela, déclara Elena en voyant la mine abattue de Cordélia. Ce que vous avez fait, ce n'est pas mal Cordélia. Bien au contraire. Vous avez cherché à rendre leur mère à deux enfants, c'est très noble de votre part. Damon et Stefan ont de la chance de vous avoir pour veiller sur eux.»

Les deux femmes restèrent un long moment silencieuses. L'émotion était palpable. Cordélia restait très émue à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait le décès de la maitresse de maison. Quant à Elena, entendre une partie terrible de l'enfance de Damon et Stefan l'avait complètement chamboulée. Ainsi, elle mit quelques minutes pour remonter à la surface, et lorsqu'elle fut pleinement remise de ses émotions, elle accepta la proposition de Cordélia.

«Très bien, il faut dans un premier temps que vous mélangiez les cartes et puis que vous les coupiez, lui expliqua la gouvernante. Ensuite piochez la carte du dessus. Posez la, sans la dévoiler, à votre gauche. Coupez de nouveau les cartes. Prenez de nouveau celle du dessus. Posez la à votre droite. Toujours à l'envers. Recommencez et posez cette fois-ci la carte en haut des deux autres. Refaites une toute dernière fois la manœuvre et posez la dernière carte sous les deux premières.»

Elena s'appliqua à exécuter chacun des ordres de Cordélia à la lettre près. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle eut répartit les cartes comme il le fallait, elle retourna les cartes afin que la gouvernante les interprète.

«La première carte que vous avez tirée, équivaut au présent, lui expliqua gentiment la gouvernante. Elle ne nous apprend rien de nouveau sur vous. Dans cette carte je vois que vous venez de loin. Vos racines vous manquent. Votre vie est actuellement très compliquée, probablement à cause de ce voyage, du dépaysement causé par ce voyage. Cependant vous ne vous sentez pourtant pas seule. Vous êtes attachée aux personnes qui vous entourent. Et avec la carte qui suit, je peux affirmer, qu'il y en a une que vous aimez un peu plus. Serait-ce monsieur Damon?»

Elena ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette remarque. Alors ses sentiments sont-ils si visibles? Damon s'en était-il rendu compte?

«Cette carte, reflète votre état amoureux, lui apprit Cordélia. Je peux vous affirmer qu'une grande histoire vous attend, une histoire d'amour vraiment très forte. Votre grande histoire d'amour. Mais associée à la carte précédente, je peux vous affirmer que rien ne sera facile. Il faudra vous battre pour cet amour, mais ça en faut la peine miss Elena.»

Lorsque Cordélia lui a confirmé qu'entre elle et Damon rien ne sera simple, Elena ne put s'empêcher de voir ses craintes refaire surface et pali légèrement. La gouvernante le remarqua et adressa un sourire rassurant à la jeune femme avant de s'appliquer à interpréter la troisième carte.

Celle qui représente les désirs d'Elena.

Et les aspirations de miss Elena n'ont rien de bien extravagantes. Elle veut juste vivre une vie heureuse. Elle a des rêves simples. Lire dans les cartes pour elle est aussi limpide que lire en elle. Cette carte reflète bien la personnalité de la jeune femme. Elle ne fait que renforcer la conviction de Cordélia que miss Elena est parfaite pour monsieur Damon. Avec sa simplicité et sa générosité, cette jeune femme est capable d'équilibrer ce garçon et de lui offrir le bonheur qu'il mérite.

«Pour synthétiser les deux dernières cartes, vos rêves se réaliseront. Mais le chemin sera long, pour y parvenir. Il y aura des obstacles. Cependant vous devriez les surmonter! En conclut Cordélia. Les cartes ne mentent jamais, alors arrêtez de vous inquiéter, tout se passera bien! Et pour votre information personnelle, monsieur Damon vous apprécie fortement!»

Elena se contenta de sourire. Cordélia était très douée pour lire dans les cartes et interpréter les comportements des personnes qui l'entourent. C'était impressionnant!

La jeune femme serait bien restée plus longtemps à discuter avec la gouvernante et à lui arracher quelques petits renseignements sur les Salvatore, mais du labeur attendait Cordélia. Et surtout, les deux frères venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, avec les enfants d'esclaves.

Elena n'eut pas besoin de s'enquérir de la présence des petits à l'intérieur. Elle connaissait suffisamment Damon pour savoir que c'était lui qui les a invité à l'intérieur et qu'ils font passer la journée avec eux.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous du moment Giuseppe/Stefan? De ce que Giuseppe dit à Stefan sur les femmes, et particulièrement sur Marie? Que pensez-vous du fait que Cordélia soit une sorcière? De ce qu'elle a fait pour les garçons? De la séance de cartomancie? D'Elena, impatiente d'aller à son rendez-vous qu'il soit galant ou amicale? D'ailleurs selon vous, le rendez-vous donné par Damon est amical ou galant?**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	12. Chapitre 11

**Et voilà le 11ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Même si, je suppose que le début sera le bémol, il s'agit d'un moment Stelena. En parlant de Stelena, si vous avez vu l'épisode 3 de la saison 5, que pensez-vous de ce qu'on a apprit les concernant? Moi je trouve cela trop facile. Ce n'est pas... ça me dérange si les scénaristes ont pour but de rapprocher Stefan et Elena. Si ça renforce le Delena, en revanche, je suis pour. Actuellement je suis mitigée, j'attends de voir ce qui arrivera dans les prochains épisodes. Et vous?  
**

**Au sujet de vos commentaires, j'y répondrai au prochain chapitre, là je dois partir au boulot! Et oui, il faut bien gagner sa croute!**

**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 11_**

Stefan Salvatore n'avait pas donné signe de vie de toute la matinée. Après la soirée qu'il avait passé à écouter son père dénigrer sa pauvre mère, il n'avait pas à cœur de descendre, saluer les employés, faire comme si rien ne c'était passé face à Damon, qui, à coup sur le harcèlerait de questions afin de savoir si leur père n'a pas été trop bourru envers lui.

Alors, le jeune homme a préféré passer la matinée dans sa chambre. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas prévu d'en sortir de la journée, encore perturbé par la violence des paroles prononcées par Giuseppe. Mais lorsqu'il vit miss Elena seule avec les enfants, il se dit que l'occasion d'apprendre à la connaître s'offrait à lui sur un plateau d'argent.

Non, le jeune homme n'avait vraiment rien de calculer à l'esprit, il ne pensait à rien de malsain, il souhaitait juste parler avec elle. Savoir qui elle est.

Ainsi, il se vêtit correctement et descendit dans le jardin, où la jeune femme était assise dans la neige, trois bébés auprès d'elle, à gazouiller joyeusement pendant que les enfants plus âgés courraient et s'amusaient à donner vie à des bonhommes de neiges.

«Bonjour miss Elena. Comment allez-vous?»

La jeune femme sursauta presque en entendant la voix de Stefan. Il l'avait prise par surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un arrive derrière elle. Encore moins à ce que Stefan lui adresse la parole dans un contexte plus privé. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle le comprenait. Elle comprenait les frères Salvatore et pourquoi ils se sont montrés si distants et froids envers elle. Non seulement elle les comprenait, mais en plus, elle ne leur en voulait pas.

«Bien, sourit-elle. Vous en revanche… Vous semblez mal, se rendit-elle compte. Est-ce à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier? Je suppose que votre père n'a pas été tendre lorsque vous êtes parti le rejoindre. Écoutez, je sais pertinemment que tout cela est de ma faute, je suis désolée que mes décisions vous ait porté préjudices.»

Stefan releva timidement la tête, surprit que miss Elena ait immédiatement remarqué son malaise. Après tout, elle ne le connaît que depuis quelques jours, il fallait qu'elle soit observatrice, très empathique et très compatissante pour l'avoir remarqué.

«Vous savez Stefan, je ne mords pas. Si vous en ressentez le besoin, vous pouvez vous confier à moi, lui proposa-t-elle généreusement.»

Cependant le jeune homme dut décliner cette proposition. On lui a toujours apprit qu'un homme doit se montrer fort et ce n'était surement pas en s'épanchant sur miss Elena qu'il honorera son éducation.

Malgré tout, la jeune femme insista et lorsqu'il croisa son regard angélique, si soucieux de son bien-être, Stefan ne put que lui céder.

Cette fille est belle, généreuse et à l'écoute, elle arrive à vous mettre dans une confiance telle qu'on ne peut que se confier à elle.

«Ma mère est décédé, je n'avais que sept ans, lui dit-il d'une petite voix. J'ai quelques souvenirs d'elle, mais… sa mort, les jours qui l'ont précédé, je ne m'en souviens plus. Mon frère dit que c'est parce qu'on était avec elle lorsqu'elle a… Bref, apparemment cette scène m'avait perturbé et… j'ai oublié beaucoup de chose la concernant et j'ai tout oublié de sa mort. Excepté son enterrement. En réalité, j'ai l'impression que je ne me rappelle plus vraiment d'elle. Alors entendre père… Hier soir, il n'a eu de cesse de la rabaisser. Mon père voulait bien faire, il voulait m'expliquer sa vision de ce qu'une femme doit être. C'est un homme dur avec des idées assez strictes. Il pense que les femmes doivent se taire face aux hommes. Il n'a pas apprécié que vous lui teniez tête, et votre comportement lui a rappelé celui de ma mère. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'elle comme étant méchante… Damon dit que père l'a manipulé pour l'épouser seulement parce qu'elle venait d'une famille aisée. Il s'est même mis en tête que Véritas n'appartenait pas à père mais à mère! Si c'était le cas, notre père nous rendrait ce qui nous revient de droit! C'est un homme de principes, malgré tous ses défauts. Mais leur mariage était catastrophique, je suppose que c'est pour cela que Damon croit à toutes ces chimères. D'autant plus avec tout ce que Cordélia a pu nous raconter après la mort de notre mère. Elle n'a pas voulu mal faire mais elle n'a fait que nourrir l'imagination de mon frère. Apparemment, après le mariage de mes parents, père s'est montré… disons, «tel qu'il est» et… entre ma mère et lui, c'est devenu l'enfer. Mère avait du caractère et… enfin, elle n'a pas apprécié d'avoir été utilisée ainsi. Et puis, apparemment la naissance de mon frère n'a rien arrangé. Bien au contraire. Véritas était en construction à l'époque et père ne voulait pas d'enfant tant qu'il n'avait pas de situation. Alors l'arrivée de Damon… C'est surement pour cela qu'ils ne s'entendent pas tous les deux. Père a toujours été distant, voir méprisant, envers mon frère. Et Damon… j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre, mais contrairement à moi, Damon n'avait que notre mère. Alors quand elle est morte… Je me souviens qu'elle le protégeait toujours, dans n'importe quel conflit, elle prenait le parti de mon frère. Elle se montrait toujours plus bienveillante envers Damon qu'envers quiconque d'autre. Petit, je croyais, tantôt qu'elle le préférait, tantôt que j'étais trop gentil pour avoir besoin que ma mère me protège, mais en grandissant j'ai comprit qu'elle était le seul parent présent pour mon frère. Et je comprends mon frère. Je comprends pourquoi il se montre si insolent envers notre père, je comprends pourquoi il se met constamment dans un tas d'ennuis. À part moi, mon frère n'a personne.»

Elena fut abasourdie par tant de révélations. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stefan lui parle de sa mère. Elle aurait pensé que tout tournerait autour de Giuseppe, de la dureté qui le qualifie, mais en réalité le totalitarisme du vieux n'était qu'une partie de la souffrance de Stefan. Au fond, il restait un petit-garçon traumatisé par la haine que portait son méprisable père à l'égard de son frère ainé et de sa défunte mère et hanté par le décès de cette dernière. Dans cette famille, il y avait tellement de non-dits, tellement de mystères, qu'il n'est pas étonnant que les deux frères souffrent tant, chacun à leur manière. Stefan enfermé dans son obéissance, à ne jamais prendre le risque d'entrer en conflit avec son despote de père. Damon à se rebeller contre la terre entière et à masquer ses émotions les trois quart de son temps pour éviter d'avoir à admettre qu'il est malheureux et que sa mère lui manque.

C'était si triste. Tout n'est que souffrance, ou presque. Elena a toujours désiré en savoir plus sur la vie des Salvatore avant qu'ils ne deviennent vampires, mais maintenant qu'elle découvrait leur existence en tant qu'humain, maintenant qu'elle connaissait la tristesse qui les habite depuis leur enfance, son cœur saigne pour eux. Ni Damon, ni Stefan ne mérite tant de douleur et d'oppression.

«Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous attristée, murmura Stefan en lisant du chagrin dans le regard d'Elena. Je n'aurais pas du…

- Non. C'est moi qui vous ai demandé de me parler, je… Je ne m'attendais juste pas à tant de douleur dans cette demeure, se justifia-t-elle, d'une petite voix émue. Je suis tellement désolée pour vous et votre frère. Votre mère devait être une personne formidable, je suis persuadée qu'elle serait fière de vous Stefan. Elle vous aimait, c'est certain. Et oui, elle protégeait certainement beaucoup plus votre frère. Je comprends pourquoi. Vous l'avez dit vous même, Damon n'avait personne d'autre, excepté votre mère. Vous, depuis votre naissance, vous aviez un grand-frère. Et votre père est moins austère envers vous. Vous l'aviez elle et vous aviez un grand-frère sur lequel vous appuyer. Damon n'avait que votre mère. En apparence, votre frère semble le plus fort, il se cache derrière son arrogance, sa sournoiserie, son insolence. Et c'est vrai, votre frère est celui qui est capable de faire face à votre père, il est fort, mais au fond, il est resté ce petit-garçon qui souffre de la persécution d'un père qui ne l'aime pas, qui souffre d'avoir perdu sa mère trop tôt. Et vous… oh Stefan, vous êtes un jeune homme adorable, mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'il soit grand temps de prendre votre vie en main? Cesser de chercher a satisfaire votre père, prenez des décisions par vous même, pour vous même. Prenez des décisions qui feront votre bonheur. C'est ce que votre mère aurait voulu.»

Puis un long silence s'installa. Elena songea que peut-être elle était allée trop loin en jouant le docteur Freud. Certes elle tentait de comprendre un peu mieux Damon et Stefan, mais elle n'avait pas à jouer leur psychologue. Peut-être a-t-elle froissé son interlocuteur en lui disant comment il devrait agir?

Mais ce n'était pas une réplique de Giuseppe qu'elle avait à côté d'elle, il s'agissait de Stefan, le gentil Stefan, conscient de n'agir que selon la volonté du père en réprimant ses propres désirs pour satisfaire ceux d'un despote sans cœur. Il n'était nullement contrarié des conseils prodigués par miss Elena, au contraire, il lui adressa un sourire, reconnaissant qu'elle se soucie tant de lui et de son frère.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent un long moment dehors, et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de l'immense demeure blanche, ils continuèrent leur conversation. La jeune femme posa une multitude de questions, au sujet de Damon principalement, Stefan admirait tellement son grand-frère qu'il ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet. Et puis, au cours d'une conversation où le jeune homme reparla de l'obsession de son ainé pour Véritas, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de supposer que peut-être Damon n'avait rien imaginé et qu'il s'agissait de la vérité pure. Après tout, Cordélia, elle aussi, a, plus d'une fois, déclaré que la propriété et les affaires familiales n'appartiennent pas à Giuseppe.

Malheureusement, Stefan ne voulait pas entendre une telle hypothèse, il refusait de croire que son père puisse être capable de leur voler leur héritage. C'était trop difficile à concevoir. Son père serait un monstre s'il avait commis un tel acte.

Vers dix-huit heures trente, alors que la température chutait au point que la neige qui tombait laissa place à de la gelée, Damon Salvatore rentra au bercail par la porte de service, deux immenses bouquets de roses dans les bras. Des rouges sanglantes pour miss Elena, des roses pour sa gouvernante, gardienne de ses secrets et de sa relation avec la jeune femme.

Pour la première fois, il était heureux. Jamais la perspective d'un rendez-vous avec une jeune femme l'avait mit dans un tel état. Mi excité, mi anxieux. Il voulait tellement que tout se passe bien… Miss Elena est une jeune femme d'exception, il se devait de lui offrir une soirée mémorable!

Seulement avant de kidnapper la jeune femme, il devait mettre son porc de père hors jeu. Et pour se faire, il devait l'occuper toute la nuit. Ainsi, il comptait faire perdre de l'argent au vieux en commettant un geste totalement dingue. Mais avant de mettre son plan à exécution, il avait besoin de savoir où chacun des habitants et des employés de la maison se trouvent actuellement, histoire de tous les savoir en sécurité. Et pour cela, il questionna Cordélia, sa gouvernante qui sait toujours tout sur tout.

Il la mit dans de bonnes dispositions avec un regard angélique, ce regard qu'il sert lorsqu'il attend quelque chose de la part d'une personne, lui tendit ses fleurs et l'entraina à l'écart afin de l'interroger hors de porté des oreilles de Thérèse, l'une des cuisinières de la maison.

Cependant Cordélia n'était pas idiote, elle connaît parfaitement ce jeune homme, elle a vu clair dans son jeu. Il s'apprêtait à commettre un acte démentiel, mais étant donné que c'était pour miss Elena, elle se rendit complice. De toute façon avec monsieur Damon, il y avait toujours une bonne raison pour qu'elle cède à ses demandes.

«Et bien… Il n'y a plus que Thérèse et moi, les autres domestiques ont terminés leur journée. Monsieur Giuseppe est dans son bureau, il a demandé à ne pas être déranger, à mon avis il ne sortira que pour… vous savez. Et monsieur votre frère étudie dans la bibliothèque, lui rapporta-t-elle. Monsieur Damon, dites moi ce que vous allez faire?

- Et miss Elena? S'enquit-il, sans prêter attention à la question de sa gouvernante.

- Occupée à prendre un bain! Répondit la gouvernante. Monsieur Damon, cette jeune femme n'est point comme ces filles que vous avez pu «fréquenter». Elle…»

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait déjà plus. La seule chose qu'il déclara en quittant la pièce, fut que miss Elena était spéciale. Ce n'était pas très explicite comme annonce, mais suffisant pour rassurer Cordélia. Monsieur Damon en disait toujours moins que ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Dire que miss Elena est, pour lui, spéciale, signifie qu'il tient vraiment à elle et qu'elle n'est point une de ces filles qu'il a pu «fréquenter» par le passé.

«Décidément ce garçon ne ferra rien comme les autres, soupira Thérèse en croisant le regard de Cordélia. Mais je dois bien avouer que voir la tête que ferra monsieur Salvatore en réalisant que son fils a séduit miss Elena sera un moment épic et hilarant.

- Assurément j'espère que nous serons présentes ce jour là! Rigola Cordélia. Mais surtout j'espère que les petits se seront protégés auparavant. Il ne faudrait pas que ce porc les sépare! Enfin, heureusement, monsieur Damon semble vouloir faire les choses bien avec miss Elena. Il est tout de même grand temps pour ce garçon de se poser! Et miss Elena… Elle est adorable! Et surtout, elle tient assurément très fortement à notre jeune protégé! Déclara la gouvernante avant de se ressaisir. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais vous et moi avons du travail, remettons nous y. À papoter ainsi, miss Elena va finir par m'attendre à l'étage et elle ne sera pas prête pour sa soirée!»

Et après avoir mis ses fleurs dans un vase et attraper un second pour le monter dans la chambre de la jeune femme, la gouvernante se pressa à monter à l'étage, afin d'aider miss Elena à se vêtir, se maquiller et se coiffer.

«Damon est-il déjà arrivé? S'inquiéta Elena aussitôt qu'elle vit Cordélia.

- Oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes point en retard. Monsieur Damon règle le souci «monsieur Salvatore», lui apprit la gouvernante. En attendant, nous avons tout le temps de vous mettre sur votre trente et un!»

Et une heure plus tard, Elena resplendissait dans sa robe indigo. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un éblouissant chignon, volumineux. Elle était maquillée avec élégance et discrétion. Son style différait fortement de celui qu'elle abordait au vingt et unième siècle qu'elle eut bien du mal à se reconnaître dans le miroir. Cordélia a fait un travail formidable, Elena n'espère plus qu'une chose: plaire à son cavalier.

«Croyez moi, monsieur Damon sera fou lorsqu'il vous verra, sourit la gouvernante.

- Je l'espère, murmura Elena. En tout cas la robe qu'il m'a offerte est magnifique.»

Puis, alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à s'installer dans un des fauteuils de sa chambre, des cries se firent entendre dans toute la maison.

La grange, située à l'autre bout du jardin, face à l'écurie, le lieu où les récoltes de la plantation sont entreposées, prenait feu. On entendait déjà le vieil avare hurler qu'il allait perdre des milliers de dollars.

«À mon avis, avec cette étrange coïncidence, monsieur Salvatore va être occupé tout la nuit, sourit Cordélia. Monsieur Damon ne devrait plus tarder à venir vous chercher, rajouta-elle en quittant la pièce.»

* * *

******Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous du moment Stefan/Elena? De ce que Stefan lui confie? De ce qu'on apprend sur les parents Salvatore? Sur Damon? D'Elena qui psychanalyse la situation? Que pensez-vous de Damon heureux? Ça sent le rendez-vous galant tout ça! Du fait qu'il offre des fleurs à Cordélia et Elena? De comment il arrive à amadouer sa gouvernante? Que pensez-vous aussi de la conversation Thérèse/Cordélia? Et que pensez-vous de ce mystérieux feu dans la grange?**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	13. Chapitre 12

**Delena, Delena, Delena. Ce chapitre est Delena. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Mais avant de vous le laisser découvrir, je réponds à vos commentaires.  
**

**Sosso: Tout d'abord merci pour tes deux commentaires, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise encore. Giuseppe hait sa femme et il ne s'en cache pas. Il n'a aucun respect pour elle, ni pour ses fils, ni pour la peine de ses fils. Il n'est pas gêné de la trainer dans la boue devant Stefan. La soirée Delena, et bien tu sauras, ils sauront eux aussi à quoi s'en tenir. C'est sur que le fait que Cordélia est Delena joue dans la sympathie du personne. Et puis elle protège les frères Salvatore. Stefan ne sait pas ce qui se passe entre Damon et Elena, lui s'attache à Elena, mais il ne fait rien non plus. Par peur de son père. Par peur de perdre son frère puisqu'il croit que Damon veut chasser Elena de Véritas. On apprendra aussi, mais plus tard, comment est morte la mère des Salvatore. Ce sera très important, d'autant plus pour comprendre un peu mieux Damon dans une certaine situation. Mais je n'en dis pas plus sur le sujet. Mettre le feu à la grange, Damon est un passionné, Elena l'a conquise, il est prêt à tout pour elle. C'était extrême mais un acte fort à de grandes portées. C'est significatif. Et avouons le, Damon mettant le feu à la grange pour aller à un rendez-vous avec Elena, c'est mignon, mais le fait que ce soit extême est comique. Ah Damon, qui ne l'aime pas ce Damon? Je te comprends bien quand tu dis que tu "kiffes" ce personnage. Allez, passe une bonne soirée. Bises.  
**

**Jolieplante: Oui, tu as raison en disant "passé, présent, futur, Damon et Elena sont liés". Ils restent les mêmes, la connexion est donc là. Tous les deux sont pareils. Ils se comprennent. Elena comprend Damon bien mieux que Stefan, et Damon la voit telle qu'elle est, comme personne d'autre ne la voit. Tous les deux sont aussi marqués par des tragédies, ça rapproche. Et oui, le Damon est difficile au début, il faut lui percer sa carapace et seule Elena sait le faire. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.  
**

**Virginie06: J'avais compris pourquoi tu disais que Damon devait la demander en mariage. Mais pour contrer les plans de Giuseppe par les fiançailles, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se fiancent mais que Damon revienne à Véritas avec Elena à son bras, en temps qu'épouse. Et que tout soit été fait dans les règles histoire de ne pas donner à Giuseppe des raisons de remettre en question cette union. Mais Damon et Elena sont deux passionnés, rien ne les convaincra de se marier à part l'amour. Au sujet de Marie, on sait comment elle était, on sait à quel point elle aimait ses fils et à quel point elle leur manque. On ne sait pas comment elle est morte. Lorsque l'intrigue le dévoilera, ce sera à un moment fort où Damon sera dans une situation qui lui rappellera cet épisode tragique. Un indice, elle est mort dans des circonstances qui ne sont pas extraordinaires pour l'époque. Cogitum, cogitum... En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie qu ma fic te plaise toujours autant. Bonne soirée****. Bises & à bientôt. **  


**Dray86: Stefan est encore un peu enfantin. C'est un bébé qui a peur de la punition du père, qui idole tellement le frère ainé qu'il essaye de ne jamais le décevoir. D'être à la hauteur. Damon est un fonceur, contrairement à son frère, il ne se refuse rien, surtout pas à cause de Giuseppe, alors courtiser Elena, il en a envie, il le fait. Quant au rendez-vous, tu seras très vite fixée et sauras s'il est galant ou non. **** En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie qu ma fic te plaise toujours autant. Bonne soirée****. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Kenza: Damon et Elena sont soudés l'un à l'autre et Damon est prêt à tout pour mettre son père hors jeu. Il manigance pour le faire. Tu sauras bientôt ce qu'il prévoit pour Giuseppe. Il se fout royalement de sa figure. En tout cas le vieux n'aura pas le temps de «****dresser**» Elena. Et non, Giuseppe n'apprendra pas tout de suite pour Damon & Elena. Vivons heureux, vivons cachés, c'est un peu la devise de Delena. Donc Giuseppe ne saura rien dans les prochains chapitres. Il saura un jour, la vérité éclate toujours. **En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie qu ma fic te plaise toujours autant.**** Bises & à bientôt. **  


**Memel: Giuseppe ne verra pas Elena au bras de Damon, Damon l'a occupé en mettant le feu à la grange. Le vieux devait aller à une soirée planplan chez les Lockwood, Damon emmène Elena à une soirée avec la jeunesse de Mystic Falls, chez les Forbes. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes soirées et la fréquentation n'est pas la même. Quant à la description d'une scène Delena avec les enfants, c'est possible que ça arrive, après tout Damon et Elena ont décrété que les petits devaient venir à l'intérieur lorsque leurs parents ****«t****ravaillent**». **En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie qu ma fic te plaise toujours autant. Bonne soirée****. Bonne soirée. Bises & à bientôt. **  


**Tina-Chan: Damon est un génie tu veux dire. Et il est fou d'Elena. Il a mis le feu à la grange pour elle! Sérieusement peu de gars iraient jusqu'à se mettre hors la loi pour une fille? Mais c'est Damon, il est entier, il est passionné. ************n tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie qu ma fic te plaise toujours autant. Bonne soirée****. Bonne soirée. Bises & à bientôt. **  


**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 12_**

La panique résonnait entre les murs de Véritas. Le vieux, Stefan, Thérèse, Cordélia et les esclaves s'activaient à éteindre l'incendie qui ravageait la grange alors que Damon frappait fébrilement à la porte de miss Elena.

Jamais de toute sa vie, il n'avait eu si peur d'un rendez-vous avec une femme. Miss Elena l'impressionne. Elle n'a vraiment rien à voir avec les autres demoiselles qu'il a pu rencontrer auparavant. Toutes ses filles étaient limpides, insignifiantes. Idiotes mêmes! Tout ce qui compte pour elles, c'est d'épouser un bon parti, si possible bien bâti, histoire d'attiser la jalousie des autres femmes. Miss Elena ne semble pas s'en soucier. En apparence, elle reflète tout de la jeune fille de bonne famille, bien élevée, mais au fond d'elle, elle abrite la braise. C'est une rebelle, qui enferme au placard les convenances. Elle est forte, indépendante, courageuse et généreuse. Elle ne se soucie pas de ce que les autres pensent d'elle. Elle reste naturelle. Elle ne cherche pas à attirer les regards sur elle. Elle ne doute pas de sa beauté, Damon en est certain, mais elle n'en use pas à son avantage. À vrai dire, elle ne pense pas à elle, bien au contraire, avec elle, les autres passent avant. Elle n'est absolument pas potiche, elle a un caractère de feu, un caractère qui plait au jeune homme.

Cette femme est parfaite! Alors, lui, face à elle… Il se sentait tellement inférieur à cette brillante jeune femme. Il trainait tout un tas de casseroles derrière lui, sa réputation est désastreuse. Il y a tellement de rumeurs qui circulent à son sujet… Damon n'arrive toujours pas à croire que miss Elena a accepté un rendez-vous avec lui. Elle vaut tellement mieux qu'un pilier de bar à la réputation de Dom Juan, obsédé par le domaine familial.

Peut-être se méprend-t-il? Peut-être que miss Elena a seulement accepté un rendez-vous amical? Si ça se trouve, elle n'a pas comprit qu'il espère plus et elle se sentira offusquée lorsqu'il se déclarera en lui offrant des fleurs. Des roses rouges de surcroit, il ne pouvait pas faire plus romantique.

De son côté, le cœur de la jeune femme cessa de battre lorsqu'elle entendit Damon frapper à sa porte.

Il était là. Le moment fatidique est arrivé. Ils allaient se rendre à leur soirée et elle saurait enfin si ce rendez-vous est plus qu'amical.

Elena s'en voulait d'espérer plus de Damon, surtout sachant qu'elle vient du futur, un futur dans lequel elle a un passé avec Stefan… Mais elle est coincée ici, personne ne peut l'aider à rentrer chez elle. D'ailleurs elle ignore si un jour elle retrouvera son époque, alors si elle doit rester passer le reste de son existence au dix-neuvième siècle, autant qu'elle y soit heureuse. Et avec Damon… elle ne se l'explique pas, mais avec Damon, qu'importe l'époque, elle a cette connexion particulière. Ils se comprennent. Si Elena arrive à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, comprenant tout de son esprit torturé, Damon la rassure comme personne d'autre ne sait le faire. Au fond, c'est peut-être parce qu'ils sont pareil. Parfois il n'y a rien à expliquer, c'est comme ça. Damon éveille en elle des sentiments fous, incontrôlables.

Il était qu'elle se ressaisisse. À songer à Damon et elle, elle perdait du temps pour leur soirée et prenait le risque que le calme revienne à Véritas et que quelqu'un – entendons Giuseppe Salvatore – ne les surprenne entrain de s'enfuir ensemble pour une soirée informelle.

Alors, elle s'inspecta une dernière fois, inspira un grand coup et alla ouvrir la porte.

«Bonsoir, murmura-t-elle timidement. J'ai mis du temps à venir vous ouvrir, je sais, j'étais… peu importe, me voilà.»

Dés qu'il la vit, Damon fut bouche bée. Elle est tellement belle! La robe qu'il lui a offerte lui va à merveille. Le jeune homme a toujours eu un gout sur, mais là c'était comme si le vêtement était fait pour miss Elena. Ses courbes se trouvaient mises en valeur par la douceur du tissu. Lorsqu'elle se mouvait, une impression de légèreté se dégageait d'elle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle flottait dans les airs. De plus, avec ses cheveux relevés en chignon, son cou et son décolleté se trouvaient dégagés et Damon ne put s'empêcher de la fixer avec un regard qu'il craignait qu'elle juge déplacer.

Mais elle était si belle… Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle. S'il ne s'était pas promis de bien se tenir, il cèderait à tout ses fantasmes!

Il la connaissait à peine mais elle exerçait sur lui une telle fascination. Le jeune homme n'était plus maitre de lui-même mais sous la totale emprise de la jeune déesse qui se tenait dignement face à lui.

«Vous êtes merveilleuse, s'ébahit-il. Sublime»

Elena se sentit rougir face à ce compliment si sincère.

Face à elle ne se tenait pas un Damon dont les sentiments sont masqués, face à elle se tenait un Damon vulnérable, attachant, charmant.

Son Damon. Celui qui n'a pas peur de lui laisser entrevoir ses émotions et sa personnalité. Celui qui lui laissait voir qui il était réellement.

«Merci, répondit-elle simplement. Mais je dois beaucoup à la robe, elle est magnifique. C'est un excellant choix. Vous avez bon gout.

- La robe n'y est pour rien. C'est vous, insista Damon. Vous êtes véritablement sublime miss Elena. Il y a juste… Attendez, je reviens.»

Damon ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réagir, il lui fit cadeau de ses roses et alors qu'elle les déposa dans le vase monté un peu plus tôt par Cordélia, le ténébreux Salvatore la délaissa un instant pour se rendre dans la chambre face à celle de la jeune femme, sa chambre, et lorsqu'il revint, il tenait entre ses mains une magnifique parure en diamants, boucles d'oreilles et bracelet assortis.

«Ce n'est qu'un détail, mais les détails comptent bien plus qu'on ne le croit, déclara le jeune homme en lui passant le bijou autour du cou.»

La beauté de la parure était si déconcertante, Damon tellement rapide, qu'Elena mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il lui passait le collier autour du cou, lui remplaça ses boucles d'oreilles par celles de l'écrin et lui attrapa son bras droit afin de lui mettre le bracelet autour de son fin poignet.

«Vous êtes parfaite, dit-il avec émotion. Fin prête pour notre soirée.

- Damon, ces bijoux sont sublimes, il s'agit de diamants! Je ne peux pas les porter! Déclara la jeune femme gênée.»

Mais le jeune homme n'en fit, comme à son habitude, qu'à sa tête. Lorsqu'il a vu Elena rayonner dans la robe qu'il lui a offerte, il a décrété qu'il ne manquait plus que les précieux diamants de sa défunte mère pour que tout soit parfait. Et il refusait d'entendre les protestations de sa cavalière.

«Ce sont les bijoux de ma mère, murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée. Ce sont des bijoux de valeurs, et depuis sa mort, ils n'ont plus été portés. C'est du gâchis. Faites moi plaisir miss Elena, et acceptez de les porter ce soir.»

La brunette ne sut que dire face à cet aveu. Elle connaît tellement bien Damon qu'apprendre qu'il lui prêtait les bijoux de sa mère l'émut au point qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes qui n'échappèrent nullement au jeune homme, qui, sans s'en rendre compte, l'enlaça avec délicatesse et l'attira tout aussi tendrement dans ses bras.

«Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans un tel état. S'il vous plait miss Elena, séchez vos larmes, l'implora-t-il désespérément. Vous êtes une jeune femme tellement merveilleuse, je désirais juste vous faire plaisir et vous mettre en valeur. Je suis tellement…

- Ce geste me touche énormément, déclara-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Je sais à quel point vous teniez à votre maman. Et je connais très bien cette sensation de vide que vous éprouvez. Je sais donc à quel point ces bijoux vous sont précieux, alors que vous me le prêtiez… Ça compte énormément pour moi.»

Damon ne put que sourire. Cette femme dans ses bras est adorable. Elle reste humble, elle ne se contente que du minimum. S'il avait prêté ces bijoux à une autre, il y aurait eu des cris d'hystéries, des sautillements, une expansion de joie indécente, mais miss Elena n'avait pu s'empêcher de refuser de porter de tels bijoux. Et lorsqu'elle a su ce qu'ils représentaient pour lui, elle a comprit. Elle a comprit l'importance de la parure et la signification de ce geste.

À cet instant précis, il comprit. Il comprit à quel point miss Elena est spéciale pour lui. Il comprit que ce qu'il éprouve pour elle va au delà de la simple attirance. Il est passionnément amoureux de cette jeune femme et il sait, au fond de son cœur, qu'il s'agit de la femme de sa vie.

Il n'avait qu'à la regarder pour le savoir. Il était totalement fou d'elle. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il l'observait avec insistance, il dut se ressaisir. C'était impoli de dévisager ainsi une lady de cette manière!

«Nous devrions y aller, murmura Damon en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

- Oui, sourit tendrement Elena. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que vous avez déclenché un incendie pour moi! Rigola-t-elle.»

Le pire, c'était que Damon en sembla fier, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. Mais après tout, il s'agit de Damon: tout ce qu'il fait, il l'assume. Et puis, il l'a fait pour elle, et après le magnifique gigantesque bouquet de roses rouges qu'il lui a offert et les bijoux en diamants de sa mère qu'il lui a prêté, la jeune femme ne doutait plus du fait qu'il tient réellement à elle.

De plus, durant tout le trajet qui les mena chez les Forbes, il n'eut de cesse d'être attentif au moindre de ses petits besoins. Un coup il lui demandait si elle n'avait pas trop froid, la fois d'après, il lui proposa une couverture afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid.

Ce soir, c'était un Damon gentleman qui accompagnait Elena à un bal digne des Forbes.

Dans la maison des ancêtres de Caroline, une maison immense, à la sortie de Mystic Falls, tout était impeccable. Il y avait des bouquets de fleurs de mille et une couleurs un peu partout qui ornaient l'intégralité de la maison. Des nappes blanches couvraient les tables sur lesquelles ont été disposé des assiettes en porcelaine, des flutes en cristal et un ballotin de chocolat offert à chacun des invités.

C'est simple, on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'un bal officiel! Ou alors, Caroline Forbes est passé par là tellement tout est méticuleusement disposé et organisé.

Mais apparemment la meilleure amie d'Elena a une ancêtre tout aussi zélée qu'elle à en croire Damon. En effet, une certaine Candice, benjamine de la fratrie Forbes semblait tout diriger. Lorsqu'Elena l'aperçu, c'est fou, mais elle crut un instant qu'il s'agissait de son amie. La jeune femme en question avait une crinière aussi blonde que celle Caroline, et les yeux tout aussi clairs. De plus, dans ses postures, sa démarche, dans sa manière de gérer l'organisation… tout lui faisait penser à Caroline.

Cependant Candice n'était pas Caroline. Elena l'observa avec une légère insistance, et elle remarqua quelques différences entre les deux jeunes femmes. Premièrement l'ancêtre de son amie est plus petite et légèrement rondelette par rapport à son amie vampire qui elle a les mensurations d'un mannequin. Deuxièmement, les yeux de la jeune femme du dix-neuvième sont verts, et non bleus. Troisièmement, son teint est un peu plus mat que celui, porcelaine, de Caroline.

«Oh non pas elle, se plaignit Damon en voyant une fille s'approcher de lui.»

Elena sortit de sa rêverie et regarda dans la même direction que Damon. Une jeune rouquine d'environ seize ans, s'approchait d'eux d'un pas déterminé et la jeune femme fut forcée de s'interroger sur l'identité de cette inconnue. Peut-être est-ce une ancienne conquête de Damon? Peut-être s'apprêtait-elle à faire un scandale, jalouse de voir Damon en compagnie d'une autre?

«Damon Salvatore, vous tombez bien! S'exclama-t-elle. Où est votre frère?

- Pas venu, répondit-il avec dédain avant d'entrainer Elena sur la piste de danse. C'était Lara Fell, la groupie officielle de mon frère, expliqua-t-il à la jeune femme. Une sacrée emmerdeuse!»

Les deux jeunes gens dansèrent un long moment avant que Damon ne présente à Elena ses amis. Il y avait les Forbes – Candice et ses deux frères: Mark et Robert, dit «Bob». Les Lockwood aussi: Damon ne présenta à sa cavalière que Lucas Lockwood, le benjamin, il snoba tout bonnement George Lockwood, n'ayant pas oublié qu'il a vulgairement sifflé miss Elena et qu'il l'a déshabillé du regard lors de sa soirée d'anniversaire, tout comme il dédaigna Daisy Lockwood, la cadette, qui le harcèle à chacune des soirées où ils se croisent. Cette blondinette idiote était un véritable pot de colle, moins il la voyait, mieux il se portait.

Et puis, il y avait les filles Fell, toutes plus cinglées les unes que les autres. Le seul de cette fratrie que Damon appréciait était le benjamin, le petit Tommy. Ses sœurs… La plus jeune des trois, Lara était totalement obsédée par Stefan, elle le harcelait telle une psychopathe, Jessica passait pour une véritable nymphomane dans toute la région, tandis que l'ainée, Fiona, était un véritable despote, gracieuse comme une porte de prison.

«Damon Salvatore, toujours en charmante compagnie! Souligna George Lockwood en arrivant près d'eux avec sa sœur.»

Elena observa Damon et elle s'aperçu que l'arrivée des deux Lockwood l'énerva. Elle tenta donc de l'apaiser en lui caressant discrètement le bras mais Candice intervint et la força à la suivre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

«Tout le monde sait que Damon Salvatore et George Lockwood ne sont pas adressés la parole depuis la soirée chez les Salvatore, rapporta la blondinette. Et mes frères m'ont dit que c'est parce que Damon n'a toujours pas digéré la manière indécente dont George vous a regardé ce soir là. Racontez-moi! S'enjoua-t-elle.

- Vous raconter quoi au juste? S'intrigua Elena.

- Vous et Damon Salvatore pardi! Enfin cet homme à une certaine réputation, on sait tous qu'il affiche un bon nombre de conquêtes mais il ne leur a jamais accordé autant d'importance qu'il ne vous en accorde. Alors, racontez moi!»

Elena leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Candice Forbes était aussi curieuse que sa descendante. Et si elle avait la langue aussi pendue que Caroline, la brunette n'allait pas prendre le risque de se mettre à table. Certes, Elena ne doutait pas de la sympathie de la jeune Forbes mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Damon et Elena soient démasqués.

Ainsi pour éviter de répondre à l'inquisitrice Forbes, la jeune femme dut trouver une excuse. Et cette excuse vint lorsqu'elle vit Daisy Lockwood harponner Damon. Dés lors son côté possessif ressortit et elle se pressa à aller sauver le jeune homme d'une situation qui, elle le lisait dans son regard, l'énervait.

«Damon, j'aimerai danser, vous m'invitez? Sourit-elle.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en l'entrainant sur la piste. Merci de m'avoir débarasser de cette folle! Vous êtes un ange.

- De rien monsieur le Dom Juan de Mystic Falls!»

C'était une plaisanterie mais Damon dévisagea intensément Elena et elle put lire dans son regard azur qu'elle l'a blessé. Il a dû prendre la phrase au premier degré et croire qu'elle se fie au rumeurs le concernant.

Alors, elle passa son bras droit autour du cou du jeune homme et lui caressa la joue de sa main gauche tout en le fixant intensément dans les yeux.

«C'était une blague. De mauvais gout apparemment. Je suis désolée si je vous ai blessé, ce n'était pas mon attention. Je ne prête aucune importance aux rumeurs. Je me fiche de ce qui se dit de vous. Je vous connais Damon et ce n'est pas les cancaneries de certains qui vont remettre en question l'image que j'ai de vous. Pour moi, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Un homme en qui j'ai confiance, avec qui je me sens bien et avec qui j'aime passer du temps.»

Damon sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. Elle était tellement adorable. Alors que n'importe qui suivrait le troupeau de moutons, miss Elena empruntait sa propre voie. Elle prenait ses propres décision et n'écoutait pas les autres pour se faire un avis sur qui que ce soit. Elle semblait voir en lui au delà des apparences et elle venait d'avouer qu'elle tenait à lui. Le ténébreux jeune homme s'en enorgueillit qu'encore plus.

Cette fille, belle, forte, intelligente et indépendante l'apprécie lui, Damon Salvatore! À cet instant précis, il était aux anges.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de Damon qui doute autant qu'Elena, craignant qu'elle croit que le rendez-vous n'est qu'amical? De conversations Delena? Des bijoux de sa mère que Damon prête à Elena? De la réaction d'Elena? Que pensez-vous des amis de Damon? De Candice, la version 19ème de Caroline? De Daisy Lockwood qui colle constamment Damon? De Lara Fell obsédée par Stefan?  
**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	14. Chapitre 13

**Et voilà encore du Delena. un chapitre qui je crois vous plaira, donc savourez le. **

**Tina-chan: Damon va faire d'autres coups fourrés à son père. En fait il en prépare déjà un. D'ici peu tu sauras ce qu'il a manigancé. Et non, il ne va pas enflammer un autre bâtiment pour Elena. Stefan lui est totalement charmé par Elena. Et il pourrait être obstacle pour le Delena. Surtout s'il décide de suivre les conseils prodigués par Elena. En fait avec Stefan tout n'est qu'hypothèse. Que va-t-il faire? Et s'il courtise Elena que va-t-il se passer? Ou alors si jamais Damon et Elena découvrent ce qu'il ressent pour elle? Il y a plein d'hypothèses concernant Stefan et la manière dont il va se comporter envers Elena. Je pourrais t'écrire dix pages d'hypothèses. Et si, et si, et si... LA question plus générique concernant chacune des voies possible concernant Stefan, c'est: À quel point pourrait-il être un obstacle pour Delena? Il y aura du Stelena, mais à quelle échelle? Amicale, amoureuse... Stefan pourrait être l'amoureux transit, mais il pourrait aussi s'opposer à son frère et se battre pour conquérir Elena. Elena pourrait mettre un frein ou un terme à ce qu'il y a entre elle et Damon. Ou bien Damon pourrait le faire. Ou en tout cas il pourrait douter s'il se rend compte de ce que son frère ressent. D'ailleurs à quel point Stefan est-il charmé par Elena? Est-ce sérieux ou seulement une passade? Tout est un peu flou concernant Stefan. En tout cas une direction à été décidé pour cette fic, donc pour Stefan. Je t'ai dit qu'il y aura du Stelena, je ne te dis pas quelle sera leur relation. Juste, je l'ai dit et je le redis, Stefan a son histoire dans l'histoire. Il aura d'ailleurs un rôle important au fur et à mesure de l'évolution de la fic. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne soirée. Bises & à bientôt.  
**

**Jolieplante: Damon est grosso-modo le même Damon qu'au vingt-et-unième. Il n'a jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiments auparavant. Alors il veut vraiment se comporter dignement avec miss Elena. D'où le Damon gentleman. Concernant la soirée... Imagine des parents partant en voyage et laissant les clés de leur maison à leur enfants, des ados. C'est exactement la même chose qui s'est produit chez les Forbes. La fratrie a organisé cette fête sans l'autorisation parental. C'est une soirée officieuse - même si Candice à dépensé beaucoup d'argent. Alors ce qui se passe entre Damon & Elena, le fait qu'elle l'ait accompagné, le fait qu'ils s'entendent bien et qu'ils aient dansé toute la nuit, tout cela restera entre les jeunes. Ils n'iront pas en parler avec leurs parents pour ne pas se faire faire punir. Ils n'iront pas non plus répandre des rumeurs pour la même raison. Donc il n'y a aucune raison pour que Giuseppe sache ce qui s'est passé. Et heureusement pour Damon et Elena! Imagine quelle serait la fureur du vieux! Sur cette note, je te laisse lire le chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise aussi. ****Bises & à bientôt. **

******Sosso: Damon apprit à cerner Elena. Il sait qu'elle n'est pas vénale. Il a voulu lui faire plaisir en lui prêtant les bijoux de sa mère pour leur soirée. Et ça signifie beaucoup. Ça prouve qu'il tient vraiment énormément à Elena. Et Elena le sait. Elle le connait. Elle le sait. D'où son émotion. Concernant Candice, c'est une version dix-neuvième de Caroline. Les chiens ne font pas des chats. Les Forbes ont leurs petites tares. Caro tient beaucoup de Candice. C'était amusant qu'Elena rencontre une ancêtre de Caroline, réplique de Caroline. ****Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne soirée ainsi qu'une bonne semaine. Bises & à bientôt. **

**********Virginie06: Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que le retour de Delena à Véritas te plaira tout autant. Passe une ************bonne soirée. Bises & à bientôt. **  


**********Dray86: Elena ne dit pas clairement à Damon que c'est plus qu'amical et fait preuve de retenu en public. Mais il y a beaucoup de bienveillance dans ses gestes, dans ses paroles... Leur complicité, les confidences qu'ils échangent... tout cela sous-entend beaucoup de choses. Et puis dans ce chapitre tu vas découvrir Damon & Elena seuls. Comment il s'agiront l'un envers l'autre. Et Elena arrêtera de jouer à la fille du dix-neuvième et redeviendra la fille indépendante et libre du vingt-et-unième. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Passe une bonne soirée. ************************Bises & à bientôt. **

**********UN ÉNORME MERCI POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédents. À vos crocs et bonne lecture. **

* * *

**_Chapitre 13_**

Elena savourait chacun des moments passés avec Damon. C'était magique. Avec lui, elle oubliait l'époque dans laquelle se trouve et le manque dut à l'éloignement de ceux qu'elle aime. Elle oubliait aussi la menace que Giuseppe représente pour eux. Elle se sentait pleinement heureuse et tellement apaisée avec Damon que plus rien, excepté le moment présent, ne comptait pour elle.

Qu'importe où ils se trouvent, qu'importe l'époque dans laquelle ils vivent, leur complicité demeure la même en toutes circonstances. Ils s'enferment toujours dans leur bulle impénétrable par le monde qui les entoure et se bâtissent un univers bien à eux. Elena décompresse tandis que Damon laisse tomber le masque. Il se livre à elle. Il se laisse aller à lui parler de sa vie, de ses espérances, de ses conflits incessant avec un père monstrueux, de tous les actes qu'il a pu commettre par dépit… Entre deux danses, Damon se confiait à Elena comme jamais il n'avait pu le faire avec une autre personne. Elle était la seule en qui il accordait une confiance sans limite. Elle avait quelque chose, il ne saurait dire quoi exactement, mais au fond de lui, au fond de son cœur, il savait qu'elle ne le trahirait jamais. Elle se montrait tellement bienveillante à son égard, elle l'a protégé alors qu'il ne lui donnait aucune bonne raison de le faire… Et maintenant, elle l'écoutait parler, elle tentait de l'apaiser, elle se montrait présente à ses côtés. Elle l'écoutait, elle le conseillait, mais elle ne le jugeait pas. Mieux, elle semblait le comprendre mieux que quiconque.

Et puis, lorsqu'ils en sont venus à aborder des sujets moins oppressants, la jeune femme s'est montrée tellement brillante, tellement hilarante... Elle impressionna Damon par son esprit vif, ses remarques posées mais parfois incisives à l'égard de la société, son second degré et son sens de l'humour. De plus, miss Elena maniait aussi bien le sarcasme que lui.

De plus, au fil de leurs discussions, qu'elles soient futiles ou sérieuses, dramatiques ou bien drôles, ils se découvraient de plus en plus de points communs. Enfin Damon les découvrait, Elena le connaissait déjà pour savoir qu'il est caractériel, franc, têtu, passionné, antiesclavagisme, rebelle, secret…

«Et voilà, nous sommes à Véritas, murmura tristement le jeune homme, tirant Elena de ses pensées.

- Mais cela ne signifie pas que la soirée soit terminée. Il n'est que quatre heures du matin… Et nous n'avons pas terminé nos chocolats! S'enjoua-t-elle en rigolant. Venez!»

Sans vraiment qu'il ait le temps de réagir, Damon se retrouva entrainé par Elena à l'intérieur de la maison, à courir à travers les couloirs afin de pénétrer dans un havre de paix. La chambre occupée par la jeune femme. Miss Elena l'a entrainé dans sa chambre pour manger des chocolats! Aucune fille auparavant n'a été aussi… stupéfiante! Oui stupéfiante était le bon mot pour qualifier miss Elena. Elle ne faisait rien comme les autres, elle se fichait d'être conforme aux mœurs de leur société, elle faisait ce qui le plait sans se soucier du reste. Damon se retrouvait dérouté par cette jeune fille, il en vint même à penser la folle idée qu'elle venait d'une autre planète.

«Miss Elena, vous êtes une mauvaise fille, la taquina-t-il. M'emmener dans votre chambre...

- Damon, ne vous imaginez pas… Nous n'avons que deux options: nous réfugier dans une de nos chambres pour continuer de discuter et rigoler ensemble ou bien mettre fin à notre soirée ici et maintenant. Vous avez le choix monsieur! Le gronda-t-elle gentiment. Mangez donc!»

Elle lui fourra un chocolat dans la bouche afin de le faire taire et partit, toute frétillante, allumer les bougies de la pièce histoire qu'ils puissent se mouvoir sans ricocher sur un meuble.

La jeune femme allumait la dernière bougie le dos tourné au lit lorsque Damon prit la parole:

«Miss Elena, je ne voudrais pas vous effrayer, mais nous sommes observés.»

Il s'agissait la chienne de Damon. La petite caniche se trouvait allongée sur le lit de la jeune femme et posait son regard tantôt sur son maitre, tantôt sur sa nouvelle amie.

«Oh mon dieu, pensez-vous qu'elle va nous trahir? Les chiens parlent, pouvons nous lui faire confiance? Se moqua la jeune femme.

- Non, regardez là, ma chienne est trop bien élevée, et elle vous aime énormément! Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'attacher autant à quelqu'un. Enfin, elle est attachée à ma personne, mais regardez-moi, quelle femme serait incapable de se laisser charmer par ma beauté et ma personnalité unique. Je suis sublime, avouez-le!»

Elena rigola aux éclats face à tant de prétention. Même à cette époque où la pudeur est de mise, Damon se montre sous sa véritable facette. Un gars prétentieux et charmeur. Un gars détendu avec lequel la jeune femme peut être elle-même sans qu'elle ne soit jugée constamment, sans qu'elle ne déçoive. Elle est heureuse avec Damon. Avec lui, elle retrouve sa si précieuse insouciance. Avec lui, elle se sent si vivante qu'elle a envie de croquer la vie à pleine dent. Le monde autour d'eux n'existe plus, la terre entière leur appartient, ils en sont les maitres.

«Qui vous dit que je vous trouve à mon gout? Le taquina-t-elle en rigolant.

- Je ne vous plait point? Vous me vexez miss Elena! Répliqua-t-il sur un ton léger. Je croyais que vous étiez prête à tout pour mes beaux yeux?

- Prétentieux, toussota la jeune femme.»

Le regard de Damon se noircit lorsqu'elle eut prononcé ce mot. Elena sut à cet instant qu'il mijotait quelque chose. Alors quant il s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche féline, elle ne fut pas surprise. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se rapproche d'elle tout autant sur le plan physique que sur le plan psychique.

Damon se tenait droit face à elle, son regard azur posé sur elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Le cœur de la jeune femme ne fit que s'accélérer par cette délicieuse proximité. D'autant plus que son ténébreux «ami» posa l'une de ses mains sur sa hanche droite tandis que l'autre jouait avec une des mèches de cheveux.

Tous les deux étaient pertinemment conscients de ce qui allait se produire d'ici quelques secondes ou quelques minutes. Damon désirait embrasser la brunette. Cependant il attendait. Il attendait un signe, Elena le savait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le lire dans son regard océan pour le savoir. Elle connaît Damon. Elle sait qu'il déteste se montrer vulnérable, d'autant plus lorsqu'il risque d'être blessé. Il ne l'embrassera donc point s'il n'est pas certain de lui. S'il craint qu'elle ne se vexe d'un tel geste, il ne le ferra pas. Même s'il en a très envie.

Elena combla donc la distance entre eux et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Ne restait plus qu'à la magie d'opérer. Lèvres contre lèvres, langues se battant pour la dominance, les deux jeunes gens découvrirent au paradis. Jamais aucun d'eux n'avait ressentit de telles sensations. Ce moment féérique les consumaient entièrement. Tellement qu'aucun d'eux ne contrôlait son être. C'était ce baiser et leurs instincts primaires qui prirent le dessus sur tout le reste. Cette connexion établit entre eux, ni Damon, ni Elena, ne désirait qu'elle cesse. Autour d'eux, la terre cessait de tourner. L'oxygène ne nourrissait plus leurs poumons, c'était ce baiser, et uniquement ce baiser, qui les maintenait en vie.

Et enflammée par cet instant, Elena désira plus. Elle laissa donc parler son côté sombre, et poussa sauvagement Damon sur le lit, derrière eux. Puis, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et entreprit de le déshabiller, oubliant qu'elle se trouvait au dix-neuvième siècle, avec un Damon légèrement moins «bad-boy» que celui de son époque.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune homme lui attrapa la main pour la stopper qu'elle réalisa s'être comportée comme une catin aux yeux de l'homme du dix-neuvième siècle qu'elle chevauchait sans la moindre pudeur.

«Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle honteuse. Je ne sais pas…

- Miss Elena, moi aussi je vous désire. Plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer, lui confia-t-il avec une sincérité non feinte. Et j'ai vraiment envie que nous continuions ce que vous aviez entreprit. J'aimerai vous voir prendre les choses en main comme vous venez de le faire. Ça me plait, et croyez moi, je pourrais facilement me soumettre à vous charnellement … Mais je ne veux pas partager que cela avec vous. Je veux plus. Et je veux que vous le sachiez. Je veux vous le prouver. Alors je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas… qu'il vaut mieux que vous et moi… évitions de nous jeter l'un sur l'autre comme nous venons de le faire. En revanche je peux vous embrasser si vous me le permettez. Mais je veux faire les choses bien avec vous miss Elena. Vous êtes spéciale. J'espère ne pas vous vexer… Je veux que vous sachiez que je prends très au sérieux ce qui il y entre nous. C'est pourquoi je…

- J'ai compris, murmura-t-elle, magnanime. Je comprends. Pour moi aussi c'est sérieux. Et vous avez raison, on peut toujours s'embrasser! Embrassez-moi Damon!»

Et bien évidemment elle n'eut pas à le demander une seconde fois. Damon se hâta de capturer ses fines lèvres et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qui l'animait, laissant au passage ses mains gambader les hanches et les cuisses de la jeune femme.

Il pourrait faire cela pendant des heures! Embrasser miss Elena, la sentir contre lui, savoir qu'elle est toute à lui corps et âme, savoir qu'elle serait prête à s'abandonner à lui charnellement à la moindre caresse indécente le rendait dingue.

Cette jeune femme le rendait dingue! Dans les bras de la jeune femme, Damon se sentait heureux. Heureux comme il ne l'a plus été depuis bien longtemps. Dans les bras de la jeune femme, Damon oubliait tout. Il oubliait son père, les projets de ce dernier, il oubliait même son obsession pour Véritas. Il profitait seulement de la tendresse d'une femme d'exception, une femme qui l'accepte tel qu'il est, une femme qui le comprend. Une femme au mille et une facette, tantôt forte, tantôt fragile. Une femme tantôt dure envers lui, tantôt douce. Une femme qui le freine dans ses pulsions. Une femme qui l'apaise. Une femme qui l'écoute. Une femme pleine d'humour et d'esprit. Une femme parfaite. Une femme faite pour lui!

«Damon, restez cette nuit. Restez avec moi, le supplia Elena entre deux baisers. J'ai envie de dormir dans vos bras.»

Le jeune homme sourit. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à une telle beauté. En peu de temps, miss Elena est devenue son talon d'Achille. Il ferrait n'importe quoi pour elle. Il tuerait pour elle. Qu'importe ce qu'elle lui demanderait, il était prêt à tout perdre pour cette femme qui lui a totalement fait tourner la tête. Lui, le Dom Juan de Mystic Falls, était prêt à se ranger pour les beaux yeux de la belle brunette.

«Vous ne me faciliterez pas la tâche mademoiselle la tentatrice, plaisanta-t-il. Mais vous avez raison, il est temps de se mettre au lit!

- Vous en êtes certain? S'amusa Elena d'humeur séductrice. Je croyais que vous appréciez ce que nous faisions.»

Puis, elle se rapprocha dangereusement du jeune homme et prit un malin plaisir à le titiller. Damon était adorable lorsqu'il rougissait face à elle. C'était un peu malsain comme petit jeu, Elena en en était bien consciente, mais elle profitait de voir Damon poli, totalement soumis à elle et rougissant, gêné qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de l'effet qu'elle a sur lui.

Jamais le Damon du vingt-et-unième siècle ne lui donnerait cette satisfaction. Damon humain a légèrement plus de retenu que Damon vampire. Damon vampire est gourmand, il prend tout ce qui lui fait envie. Si elle avait été avec lui, il l'aurait déjà croqué. Elle serait déjà nue, dans le lit, entrain d'assouvir tous leurs fantasmes.

Alors elle profitait de ce moment. Elle se pressa contre Damon, approcha ses lèvres des siennes et laissa ses mains naviguer sur le torse nu du jeune homme, son visage et sa tignasse ébène.

Ce qui est bien avec Damon, qu'il soit humain ou vampire, c'est que rien ne l'offusque, rien ne le gène. Elle peut se montrer elle-même. Elle peut laisser ressortir sa facette la plus sombre, il ne s'en choque pas. Au contraire, la voir sauvage, libre et vivante ne l'attirait qu'encore plus. Elle le sait. Elle connaît Damon, elle le comprend parfaitement et ses petits secrets inavouables n'en sont pas pour elle. Les facettes sombres ne l'effrayent pas, au contraire, elles l'attirent. Elena le sait et elle se lâche avec lui. Elle se libère de ses liens qui l'emprisonnent dans le rôle de la sage Elena.

«Vous adorez sentir mon corps contre le votre. Vous adorez que mes lèvres embrassent les vôtres. Et vous adorez chacune de mes caresses. Et vous me dites que vous voulez déjà dormir? Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. Mais puisqu'il faut aller se coucher… Embrassons nous demain! Décréta-t-elle en se dirigeant derrière son paravent.»

Damon protesta, il tenta de la faire revenir auprès de lui. Surtout qu'il la voyait se déshabiller à travers le paravent et regretta d'autant plus d'avoir repousser ses avances tellement il la désirait. Mais sa conscience lui rappela qu'il a prit la meilleure décision. Mais son corps, son corps le torturait pour s'être comporté dignement. Et actuellement son corps le poussait à observer cette magnifique créature se dévêtir et à la supplier de revenir sur ses dernières paroles.

Mais rien n'y fit. Elena s'apprêta pour la nuit, tout de même amusée par les supplications de Damon-orgueilleux-Salvatore, courut se cacher sous sa couette, seulement pour embêter le jeune homme.

«Vous êtes un petit monstre, s'amusa Damon. Sortez de là miss Elena, sinon je vais être obligé de prendre Nana dans mes bras. Vous ne viendrez donc pas pleurer de ne point vous être endormie dans mes bras!»

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elena s'empressa de sortir la tête de sa couette et l'ouvrit afin de laisser Damon s'installer au chaud alors que la chienne s'assied sur la taie d'oreiller, enroulée en boule au dessus du jeune couple qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Alors que le jour n'allait plus tarder à se lever, Damon, qui observait Elena depuis un certain moment, fut forcé de quitter la jeune femme.

Son père n'allait pas tarder de se lever, si jamais il découvrait qu'il a passé la nuit dans la chambre de miss Elena… Non pas que Damon se mettait à craindre son horrible parâtre, mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'à cause de lui, miss Elena ait des problèmes.

Et puis il en allait de l'honneur de la jeune femme! Le personnel parle, si jamais une des bonnes à la langue bien pendue venait à raconter à une personne malveillante l'avoir vu quitter la chambre de la jeune femme, la réputation de miss Elena serait faite.

Ils devaient être prudents. Damon acceptait volontiers de se glisser clandestinement dans la chambre de la jeune femme, toutes les nuits, si elle le lui demandait, mais il ne désirait pas qu'elle soit prise pour une fille facile.

Miss Elena valait bien mieux. Elle est tellement précieuse. Pour Damon, elle représentait un délicieux rayon de soleil. Elle illumine sa vie et les murs de cette maison par sa beauté et sa bonté.

Il devait la protéger. La préserver. Ainsi, pour se faire, il dut se faire violence pour quitter las draps chauds et aimants de la jeune femme qui a conquit son cœur.

«Damon, murmura la jeune femme en ouvrant délicatement les yeux.

- Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever miss Elena, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, j'en suis désolé. J'ai aimé me réveiller avec vous à mes côtés. Je pourrais passer toutes mes nuits avec vous! Lui confia-t-il tendrement en caressant son visage. Rendormez vous miss Elena, il est encore tôt, On se verra tout à l'heure.»

La jeune femme hocha la tête et obéit, laissant Damon, le cœur brisé de l'abandonner ainsi après la merveilleuse soirée qu'ils ont vécu, quitter prudemment sa chambre. Malheureusement, le jeune homme ne fut pas assez vigilant puisqu'il rencontra un des habitants de la maison dés qu'il eut mit le nez dehors.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:**** Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous du Delena? De la relation Delena? Des moments qu'ils passent ensemble? D'Elena qui écoute Damon, qui le pousse à se livrer à elle? De la confiance installée entre eux? De leur complicité? De leurs rigolades? Que pensez-vous d'Elena qui invite Damon à continuer la soirée dans sa chambre? De leur grand rapprochement? Du fait que ce soit elle qui prenne les choses en mains? Que pensez-vous de la décision de Damon e ne pas franchir la limite en évitant les rapports charnels? Du fait qu'il observe Elena se déshabiller? Que pensez-vous de leur nuit ensemble? Que pensez-vous de Damon souhaitant préserver la réputation d'Elena? Et à votre avis, sur qui est-il tombé en sortant de la chambre d'Elena? Un indice, c'est soit son père, soit son frère, soit Cordélia. À votre avis?**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bonne fin de soirée & bonne semaine.**

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	15. Chapitre 14

**Découvrons dans quels draps se trouvent Damon & Elena? Qui a vu Damon sortir de bon matin de la chambre d'Elena? Stefan? Giuseppe? Cordélia? Je vous laisse à ce chapitre qui vous le dévoilera. Ça et deux ou trois autres choses. Je n'en dis pas plus. Je répondrais à vos commentaires au prochain chapitre. En tout cas merci pour vos commentaires.  
**

**À vos crocs et bonne lecture. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

* * *

**_Chapitre 14_**

Heureusement pour Damon, la personne qui lui faisait face était Cordélia, qui, comme tout les matins à la même heure, s'apprêtait à prendre son service.

Son rôle de gouvernante ne constituait pas seulement à prendre soin des garçons Salvatore. Elle devait s'occuper des plannings tout le personnel. Longtemps elle avait été le bras droit de Madame Marie qui gérait d'une main de fer son domaine. Mais depuis la mort de sa patronne et amie, Cordélia se retrouvait seule aux manettes de Véritas. Monsieur Stefan étudiait, encore et toujours, ce garçon ne quittait jamais ses livres. Monsieur Damon, lui, voyageait fréquemment pour ses affaires et depuis qu'il a rencontré miss Elena, il ne semblait n'avoir plus qu'elle à l'esprit. Cependant les deux frères se souciaient énormément des personnes qui sont à leur service, même s'ils restent à l'écart de la gestion. Après tout, la gestion d'une maison ne revenait pas aux hommes!

Au contraire d'eux deux, leur père ne se souciait que d'être servi sur un plateau d'argent, et bien que le petit personnel de Véritas ne soit pas des esclaves, il les traitait souvent avec le même mépris. S'il n'y avait pas messieurs Damon et Stefan, il y a bien longtemps que les employés seraient partis travailler pour quelqu'un de plus humain. Cordélia en tête.

Cet horrible vieil homme lui sortait par les yeux. Avare, despotique, colérique, violent, infidèle, sexiste, sans cœur, incapable d'aimer son épouse et ses propres enfants, attirée seulement par l'argent et obsédé par les héritiers garçons… Parfois, avec cause de sa cruauté et de ses vis, la gouvernante et le reste du personnel ne se gênaient pas pour le comparer à Henry Tudor.

Fort heureusement les deux garçons n'ont rien de commun avec lui. Il n'y a pas plus adorables que messieurs Stefan et Damon: les frères ont toujours un sourire et un petit compliment pour les employés. Sans oublier qu'ils n'hésitent pas à prêter main forte lorsqu'ils se rendent compte que la journée est difficile.

Cordélia le reconnaissait volontiers, elle aimait énormément ces deux garçons et elle n'a jamais considéré prendre soin d'eux comme du travail. Pour elle, son travail était de gérer le personnel de Véritas, s'occuper des deux frères n'a jamais été une corvée mais un plaisir. Aujourd'hui, les deux garçons sont grands et n'ont plus autant besoin d'elle mais la gouvernante ne peut s'empêcher de garder un œil bienveillant sur eux. Bien sur elle n'a jamais prétendu remplacer leur défunte maman, personne ne le pourrait; non, Cordélia se considérait plus comme une protectrice, un peu à l'image de «marraine la fée» dans _Cendrillon_. À seule différence que dans le cas présent, il s'agissait de «marraine la sorcière déchue». Mais qu'importe, au fond tout ce qui compte pour elle, c'est que ses deux protégés soient heureux.

Ainsi, même si elle désapprouvait fortement l'idée que monsieur Damon ait passé la nuit dans la chambre de miss Elena, à voir l'éblouissant sourire qui illumina son visage en ce matin, elle ne put que se réjouir de le voir si heureux.

Certes, un bref instant, le jeune homme a paniqué lorsqu'il a senti une présence dans le couloir, mais lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé face à sa gouvernante, il s'est senti soulagé. Si son frère avait été à la place de Cordélia, Stefan aurait été choqué de le voir se comporter d'une manière si frivole. Et si ça avait été son père, miss Elena aurait eu énormément des problèmes, le vieux aurait perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs et aurait été capable de tout. Lui aussi aurait eu des ennuis, mais il est coutumier des disputes et bagarres avec son parâtre.

«Je crois que je n'ai pas à vous demander si cette soirée avec miss Elena s'est bien passée, sourit la gouvernante. Vous l'aimez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?

- Cordélia, vous êtes bien curieuse ce matin! Plaisanta le jeune homme. Attendez au moins que je sirote mon café pour jouer les inquisitrices!»

La gouvernante se montrait très protectrice et concernée envers les Salvatore. Elle les voyait souffrir de la tyrannie de leur père, de l'absence de leur mère; elle ne pouvait pas rester là à les observer sans se soucier d'eux. Peut-être exagère-t-elle parfois? Peut-être est-elle trop protectrice envers eux? Peut-être les infantilise-t-elle trop? Cordélia n'allait pas le nier, elle continuait à faire un gâteau au chocolat recouvert de friandises à chaque retour au bercail de monsieur Damon ou à chaque grande occasion importante pour le jeune homme, et chaque soir, elle apportait un chocolat viennois et des spéculos à monsieur Stefan.

Mais elle n'allait pas changer maintenant. Elle a vu naitre ses deux protégés, elle le a vu grandir, pleurer et rire. Elle a connu le meilleur et le pire avec eux. Elle ne tenait pas à eux comme une gouvernante le devrait, mais plutôt comme une tante ultra-protectrice qui les couve un peu trop. Pour preuve, elle préparait le petit déjeuner de Damon avec les mêmes gestes et attitudes que lorsqu'elle le lui préparait enfant.

Elle lui fit l'exact même plateau, excepté le café qui remplace le chocolat qu'il buvait jadis. Le reste restait inchangé. Pire, tout était organisé de la même manière sur le plateau du jeune homme. Au centre, elle y déposa un bol de café bien chaud. En haut, à gauche, le grand verre de jus d'orange tout juste de pressée alors qu'à la droite, elle disposa un croissant et un pain au chocolat tout juste sortis du four ainsi deux tranches de pains maison avec une petite assiette composé de quelques cuillères de miel, de trois confitures différentes et de beurre.

«Cordélia, je ne suis plus un enfant! Je sais me servir à manger! Rigola Damon. Beurrez-moi mes tartines pendant que vous y êtes!

- Petit ingrat! Le gronda gentiment sa gouvernante. Ne vous moquez pas de moi! Vous êtes un jeune homme en pleine capacité physique, il est important que vous mangiez correctement. Quand vous n'êtes pas à la maison, je ne sais pas ce que vous mangez, alors quand je vous ai sous la main, je vous nourris comme il se doit!»

Damon esquissa un sourire amusé. Cordélia était la seule à avoir le droit de le traiter ainsi. Quand bien même il souhaiterait l'en empêcher, elle lui rappellerait l'avoir vu en couche culotte! Et puis il la laissait aussi faire parce que Cordélia est la seule personne – excepté Stefan, et désormais miss Elena – à qui il accordait toute sa confiance. De plus, il n'oublie pas qu'elle s'est toujours montrée présente, dans les pires moments, elle était là et elle prenait soin de lui et de Stefan.

«Cordélia, je ne meurs pas de faim lorsque je suis en déplacement! Je vais la plupart du temps au restaurant, et sinon, je cuisine. Lui assura-t-il entre deux bouchées. Plus sérieusement Cordélia, vous étiez à deux doigts de me donner la becquée comme à un enfant! Vous m'infantilisez!

- Je ne vous infantiliserais pas s'il y avait des enfants dans cette maison! Lui reprocha Cordélia, le regard faussement sévère.»

Elle a osé! Elle a osé lui reprocher de ne pas être un gentil garçon avec une vie bien rangée. Parfois, Cordélia se montrait vraiment droite, prenant au pied et à la lettre certains préceptes sociaux et religieux. Souvent elle lui reprochait de mener un vie dissolue, de ne pas être marier. Alors il lui répondait que sa vie lui plaisait tel quel et qu'il n'épouserait jamais une fille insipide juste pour faire ce que la société lui demandait. Et malgré toutes ses croyances, sa gouvernante rigolait. Elle disait qu'il n'existe aucun jeune homme aussi borné que lui. Mais malgré tout, elle lui glissait une petite pique au sujet des enfants. En réalité Damon la soupçonnait s'inquiéter pour lui. Sa gouvernante désirait tellement qu'il soit heureux. Et elle pensait sincèrement qu'une femme et des enfants le combleraient. Et en partie elle n'a pas tord. Miss Elena est fantastique, Damon l'adore. Cette jeune femme est arrivée à Véritas et elle a tout bonnement bouleversé sa vie. Il ne s'en rend compte que maintenant mais miss Elena recouvre petit à petit ses blessures les plus profondes et les guérit. Lorsqu'il se trouve avec elle, il est simplement heureux.

Mais de là à avoir des enfants! Il n'a rien contre l'épouser, bien au contraire, depuis la soirée de la veille, il est certain qu'il l'aime et qu'elle est la femme de sa vie, alors s'il devient sur qu'elle veuille bien de lui pour le restant de ses jours après le connaître un peu mieux, il se jettera à ses pieds sans le moindre doute ni le moindre regret. Cependant pour les enfants… Il n'a rien contre ces charmants bambins, au contraire, il s'amuse bien avec ceux des esclaves, il les aime bien, et l'idée d'être père ne le freinait pas dans la théorie. Non, c'était plutôt le fait que la femme qu'il aime soit enceinte. Parfois les grossesses ne se passent pas bien. Parfois l'enfant meurt. Parfois la mère meurt. Parfois l'enfant et la mère meurent tout deux. Et Damon refusait de perdre son rayon de soleil juste parce que la société demande aux hommes de sa position d'avoir un héritier. Garçon, bien entendu!

«Cordélia, tant que le vieux arpente ses murs, il n'y aura aucun enfant dans cette maison, trouva-t-il comme demi excuse.»

Il ne voulait pas d'enfants pour cette seconde raison. Il ne souhait absolument pas que ce monstre sans cœur et sentiments leur tourne autour. Et maintenant que miss Elena fait parti de sa vie, Damon a une raison de plus pour vouloir le mettre à la porte et récupérer son héritage.

Pour l'instant, son plan ne mettra que temporairement le vieux hors jeu. Et durant les vacances qu'il aura prochainement, le jeune homme sait qu'il doit trouver un moyen définitif de le faire sortir de leurs vies pour bon.

«Et concernant le mariage, êtes-vous du même avis? Vous n'épouserez pas miss Elena tant que votre père sera dans les alentours? Vous savez, elle ferrait une excellente épouse pour vous. Elle vous aime énormément, elle se soucie de vous. Elle cherche toujours à vous protéger et vous et moi savons qu'elle a une très bonne influence sur vous. Et puis… Monsieur Damon, je suppose que vous y avez déjà pensé, mais épouser miss Elena dans l'immédiat contra votre père. Ses projets avec elle tomberont au néant puisqu'elle sera votre femme. Mais je présume aussi qu'il y a un «mais» dans cette histoire, n'est-ce pas? Lequel est-ce?

- Je ne veux pas l'épouser pour cette raison, et je ne veux pas qu'elle le pense, confia le jeune homme à sa gouvernante. De plus, actuellement, je ne suis même pas certain qu'elle veuille de moi pour la vie. Elle me connaît à peine Cordélia!

- Oh mon garçon, détrompez-vous! Cette jeune femme vous connaît bien mieux que vous ne le pensez. À vrai dire elle vous connaît par cœur! Et elle est très éprise de vous! Rigola Cordélia avant de continuer: Vous êtes un jeune homme impatient monsieur Damon, je comprends que vous voulez vous comporter respectueusement avec miss Elena, mais c'est une jeune femme digne, vous ne tiendrez jamais des mois à la courtiser. Vous voudrez partager bien plus avec elle. De plus, vous êtes un homme orgueilleux, vous souhaiterez montrer à la terre entière qu'une jeune femme aussi belle et brillante est votre épouse. Votre impatience, votre arrogance et vos pulsions vous perdront mon cher!»

Puis Cordélia se tut d'un seul coup. Elle venait de voir monsieur Stefan, encore à moitié endormi, entrer dans la pièce. Inutile de l'informer de la liaison de son frère avec miss Elena. Si jamais monsieur Salvatore venait à lui mettre la pression, monsieur Stefan se trouverait dans l'obligation de trahir son frère par peur de la cruauté paternelle. Autant éviter qu'une telle situation se produise.

Elle quitta donc sa chaise et s'empressa d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner du cadet de ses protégés, et le servit aussitôt. Ensuite, avant de quitter la pièce, elle se tourna vers monsieur Damon et lui dit:

«Vous venez d'avoir vingt-et-un ans jeune homme, songez très sérieusement à ce dont nous venons de parler. Et arrêtez de vous poser un milliard de questions. Foncez un peu. Vous êtes jeune, vous avez la vie devant vous. Foncez!»

Stefan se tourna vers son frère, le regard interrogateur. Cordélia leur donnait souvent des conseils, le jeune Salvatore s'entendait dire qu'il devait plus s'ouvrir aux autres et sortir plus souvent de ses livres. Quant à son frère, en général Cordélia essayait de tempérer son caractère de feu. Mais là, le jeune Stefan avait l'impression que la conversation qu'il a interrompue était plus profonde. Alors il chercha des réponses auprès de Damon mais il n'obtint rien de bien concret. Son frère lui confia simplement que leur gouvernante cherchait à le ranger dans le droit chemin, sans plus entrer dans les détails.

Bien au contraire, l'ainé s'empressa de changer de sujet afin que Stefan cesse son petit interrogatoire en lui demandant ce qu'il avait prévu pour la journée à venir.

Pour Damon, il était hors de question que son frère ne découvre sa liaison avec Elena. Non pas qu'il n'accorde aucune confiance à Stefan, seulement son cadet gardait une âme d'enfant, il serait choqué de le savoir amoureux de la «promise» de leur cher père.

« Cet après-midi, je dois aller à Groove Hill, déclara timidement le cadet. Damon, j'aurai peut-être besoin de ton aide avec Père. L'hôpital de Groove Hill propose des stages aux étudiants en médecine. Et je vais…

- Tu vas postuler. Ton entretien va se passer à merveille, tu vas exceller et ils vont te donner ce stage. Et toi et moi, on va devoir trouver une bonne excuse à servir vieux! Comprit l'ainé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela Stefan, on trouvera bien. On trouve toujours.»

Bien loin de la discussion fraternelle abritée par la cuisine, Elena Gilbert n'arrivait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose: se retrouver à nouveau avec Damon. Passer à nouveau un long moment avec lui, seuls, enfermer dans leur bulle. Sentir ses bras l'enlacer, ses lèvres l'embrasser, ses mains la caresser… Son corps s'enflammait, son esprit divaguait à cette simple pensée. Elle a tellement besoin de Damon…

Oh elle allait devenir folle! Elle se sentait déjà perdre la tête. Si elle écoutait la passion qui bouillonne en elle, elle serait déjà à courir à travers les couloirs de Véritas à la recherche de Damon et se jetterait dans les bras du jeune homme, et ce, qu'importe l'image qu'elle donnerait d'elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque de mettre sa relation en danger en s'exposant sans retenue à la vue du pervers-psychopathe qui lui tourne autour.

Alors elle décida de prendre un bonne douche froide histoire de calmer ses ardeurs et reprendre un peu ses esprits. Ensuite, n'arrivant pas à fermer sa robe, la jeune femme décida d'attendre Cordélia en prenant un peu plus possession de la pièce.

Depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Véritas, elle n'a pas prit le temps de poser ses affaires dans la chambre qu'elle occupe. Probablement par peur de ne jamais renter chez elle. S'installer signifiait pour elle accepter cette idée. Et elle n'était pas prête à abandonner Jeremy. Cependant elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression à Damon de vivre en touriste. Alors elle ouvrit les placards, y déposa ses robes et abrita ses bijoux au coffre. Quant à ses feuilles de papiers qui lui servent de journal, elles étaient dans une petite boite fermée à clé, qu'elle voulut mettre dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Mais alors qu'elle posa son coffret à l'intérieur du meuble, elle se rendit compte que le fond sonnait creux.

Sa table de chevet a un double fond.

La jeune femme, curieuse et intriguée, retira donc la plaque de bois et découvrit des photos ainsi qu'une lettre adressée à Damon. Elle la lui donnerait plus tard, en observant les photos, Elena en vint à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait d'une cachette utiliser par Madame Salvatore, probablement afin de cacher certaines choses à son époux. La lettre par exemple devait être très importante pour qu'elle la cache ainsi. Quant aux photos, Elena les observa avec attention et tendresse.

C'était des photos de Stefan et Damon. Elena se basa sur les dates indiquées au dos et elle découvrit les Salvatore bébé et enfants. Et leur mère aussi. Cette femme qui tenait les deux nourrissons dans ses bras ressemblait énormément à Damon. Elle était très belle et malgré le fait que la photo soit en noir et blanc, Elena jura que ses yeux étaient aussi clairs que ceux de son fils ainé et sa chevelure, tout aussi sombre. Elle lut aussi dans le regard bienveillant de Madame Salvatore, beaucoup d'amour à l'égard de ses fils. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle les aimait inconditionnellement. Elle semblait fière de les avoir. Et cette complicité qui l'unissait à Damon lorsqu'ils posent ensemble avec le nourrisson Stefan! C'est flagrant!

Elena passa chacune des photos en revue, et chacune d'entre elle montrait le bonheur de cette femme avec ses enfants. Sur aucune d'entre elle, il n'y avait Giuseppe, c'était comme s'il n'y avait pas sa place. À juste titre d'ailleurs. Madame Salvatore, Damon et Stefan étaient bien plus heureux lorsqu'il ne se trouvait pas dans les parages!

Seule une photo eut du mal à prendre place dans la chronologie établie par Elena. La photo d'un nouveau né. Ce n'était Damon. Ce n'était pas non plus Stefan. Ce bébé était bien trop petit par rapport aux deux garçons. Et mal en point. La jeune femme le voyait à la finesse des ses traits. Cet enfant devait être né prématurément ou malade. Mais la principale question que se posa Elena fut: qui est-il? Qui est ce bébé? Au dos de la photo, aucune légende, aucun détail donnant l'identité de ce bébé. Pas de prénom, pas de date de naissance… Rien. C'était comme si cet enfant n'avait aucune existence.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:**** Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? ****Que pensez-vous de l'affection que porte Cordélia aux Salvatore? De sa comparaison entre Giuseppe et Henry VIII? Du fait que le vieux soit obsédé par les héritiers garçons? Que pensez-vous de la curiosité de Cordélia à l'égard de la relation Delena? Du fait qu'elle couve Damon? ****Que pensez-vous d**u point de vu de Damon sur le mariage et les enfants? Que pensez-vous de la discussion des deux frères? De Damon qui encourage son frère pour son entretient à Groove Hill? Que pensez-vous des découvertes d'Elena? Quel est, selon vous, le contenu de la lettre trouver? Et à votre avis, qui est ce mystérieux bébé?  


**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	16. Chapitre 15

**Un chapitre que je viens de réécrire. Aujourd'hui. Je n'aimais pas bien la première version. Et autant dire que ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus facile à écrire, émotionnellement parlant j'entends. **

**Pour le speech de ce chapitre, vous ne saurez pas ce que contient la lettre, mais vous saurez qui est ce fameux et mystérieux bébé. **

**Il est tard, mais comme je n'ai pas répondu à vos commentaires des chapitres 13 & 14, j'y réponds sommairement en vous remerciant de tout cœur pour votre fidélité. **

**Sosso: Damon se comporte bien. Pour une fois! Et pour Elena. Il tient beaucoup à elle mais il a une certaine réputation. Et puis l'histoire se passe au dix-neuvième, la société est plus prude. Damon veut donc se comporter en parfait gentleman. Pour la suite de _Quand tout a basculé_, je l'ai effacé accidentellement et ça m'énerve tellement que je n'arrive pas écrire la suite. Je fais au mieux. Merci pour tes commentaires & ravie que les chapitres te plaisent. Bises & à bientôt.  
**

**Virginie06: Ah qui est l'enfant? Réponse dans ce chapitre. Ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est quelqu'un qui compte pour Damon. En tout cas merci ****pour tes commentaires & ravie que les chapitres t'aient plu. ** Bises & à bientôt.  


**Jolieplante: C'était Cordélia que Damon a croisé dans le couloir. J'avais envie de créer une belle scène (enfin je pense) entre Damon et sa gouvernante. Et Elena est vraiment "à crocs" à Damon! Elle le prouvera encore dans ce chapitre. Quant au bébé, tu auras tes réponses sur son identité dans ce chapitre, je ne commente pas tes théories pour cette raison. ****En tout cas merci ****pour tes commentaires & ravie que les chapitres t'aient plu. ** Bises & à bientôt.  


**Jennaaaas: Je suis ravie que le chapitre 13 t'ait diverti. J'espère que la suite t'a plu. N'hésite pas à me donner de nouveau ton avis. Merci pour ton commentaire. ********Bises & à bientôt.**  


**Dray86: Oh oui, Cordélia les aime beaucoup ses protégés. Elle est une amie solide pour Damon. Elle est plus qu'une gouvernante pour les garçons, elle a été présente pour eux dans les pires moments. Elle pose beaucoup de questions à Damon sur sa relation avec Elena parce qu'elle tient énormément à lui, elle veut qu'il soit heureux. Ce que Damon dit sur les enfants, il a une bonne raison de le faire. Tu comprends un peu mieux avec ce chapitre. Il ne veut pas d'enfant parce qu'il ne veut pas voir un enfant mourir. ****En tout cas merci ****pour ton commentaire & ravie que les chapitres t'aient plu. ** Bises & à bientôt.  


**********J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Un avertissement peut-être, sortez les mouchoirs, c'est plutôt triste. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Bonne lecture et dévorez-moi ce chapitre. **

* * *

**_Chapitre 15_**

Assise au coin du feu, Elena observait longuement les photos qu'elle venait de découvrir. Toute son attention se portait à comparer Damon et Stefan bébés à ce nourrisson inconnu. Après tout, si la photo se trouvait dans les affaires de madame Salvatore, au milieu de celles de Stefan et Damon, forcément cet enfant avait un lien, restait à savoir lequel. Ces photos semblaient être les trésors de Marie Salvatore, le portrait de ce bébé ne se trouverait pas au milieu de ceux de ses fils si cet enfant n'avait aucune importance pour elle. Elena en venait à penser qu'il s'agissait d'une personne proche de la mère des deux frères. Ou peut-être Marie Salvatore elle-même, mais Elena en doutait. Elle optait plutôt pour la première hypothèse sans savoir s'il s'agissait d'un frère, d'une sœur ou d'un enfant qu'elle aurait pu avoir illégitimement. En tout cas, vu l'absence de légende au dos, c'était quelqu'un dont l'existence lui était précieuse. Peut-être qu'elle la cachait à son époux?

Ou alors Elena s'imaginait tout un tas d'histoires autour de cette femme dont elle a tant entendu parler. Une femme forte, entêtée, rebelle; suffisamment en tout cas pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête et défier les mœurs de la société.

Elena l'imaginait un peu comme Damon. La seule différence à souligner entre eux, et non pas des moindres: Marie Salvatore semblait bien moins tourmentée que son fils. La jeune femme le voyait aux traits de son visage. Elle était détendue sur chacune des photos. Au contraire de Damon qui sourit peu, qui s'inquiète de tout, qui s'imagine toujours le pire… Son Damon à l'âme noir, son ténébreux chevalier servant, si bon mais qui se cache derrière son masque. Elena aimerait tellement que le sourire qui illumine son visage sur les photos apparaisse plus souvent…

C'est tellement précieux ces moments où Damon sourit.

La jeune femme ne quitta pas du regard cette photo, celle de Damon à côté de sa mère qui tenait Stefan dans les bras. Il y était tellement mignon avec cet éblouissant sourire et ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Ils en étaient électrisants. Un petit ange, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire Damon à cinq ans. N'importe qui l'ayant croisé à cette époque aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le câliner. Déjà enfant, il devait en faire fondre des cœurs!

En tout cas, à voir à quel point il était adorable petit-garçon, la jeune femme craqua un peu plus.

Jamais Damon vampire ne lui avait montré des photos de son enfance. Ni même Stefan. À vrai dire, Elena pensait que le premier ne voulait pas se remémorer de tels souvenirs tandis que le second n'a jamais dû songer les partager avec elle.

Là, elle avait l'opportunité de découvrir les Salvatore enfants. Elle en profitait tout en ne cessant de s'interroger sur ce troisième bébé. L'enfant anonyme. L'enfant seul. Ce petit bout de chou qui, à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur lui – ou elle – lui brisait le cœur. Cet enfant était si petit, ses traits si tirés… Il semblait tellement fragile! Personne ayant du cœur ne pouvait rester insensible en voyant la photo de ce petit bout de chou.

Des trois enfants en photo, si Elena se laissait vraiment attendrir par Stefan et surtout Damon, ce troisième enfant la toucha par sa fragilité et sa fébrilité. Elle l'observa avec une très grande intensité, cherchant à comprendre son histoire. Elle se posait tout un tas de questions au sujet de ce petit bébé… Pourtant, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte – Cordélia en occurrence – Elena s'empressa de mettre de côté ses interrogations et de ranger la lettre, cette lettre dont elle sentait obligée de la cacher de tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit remise en main propre à Damon.

«Bonjour miss Elena, sourit la gouvernante en entrant.»

Immédiatement, Cordélia vit, rien qu'à l'expression soucieuse abordée par la jeune femme, que la jeune femme était préoccupée. Et elle s'en inquiéta de suite.

La gouvernante songea que peut-être le rendez-vous entre miss Elena et monsieur Damon ne s'est peut-être pas aussi bien passé que ce qu'elle a bien pu croire. Peut-être bien que monsieur Damon l'a mise mal à l'aise? En tout cas quelque chose la tourmente.

«Tout va bien mademoiselle? S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement.

- J'ai trouvé des photos de famille, lui apprit la jeune femme, en les lui tendant. Il y a Damon, Stefan, leur mère, a en jugé par la ressemblance avec Damon, et il y a un bébé. Ce n'est pas Damon. Ce n'est pas non plus Stefan. Cet enfant est tellement petit. Il parait tellement fragile. Sur la photo, on voit que ce bébé souffre. Ça me brise le cœur, lui confia-t-elle avec quelques larmes. Cordélia, vous qui êtes au service des Salvatore depuis très longtemps, vous qui étiez amie avec Madame Salvatore, savez-vous qui est cet enfant?»

La gouvernante regarda la photo le cœur brisé. Elle fit même un signe de croix par respect.

Bien sur qu'elle reconnaissait ce bébé. Il n'y avait pas une journée sans qu'elle y pense. C'était tellement tragique comme histoire. Cette maison a eu son lot de larmes, mais pleurer cette petite a été le plus déchirant. Peut-être parce qu'un nourrisson est la dernière personne que l'on pense perdre puisque, dans l'esprit de tous, les enfants représentent l'avenir? Ou peut-être parce que ce décès a été plus que brutal? C'est vrai, un jour le bébé, né prématurément, allait mieux, et dans la nuit, plus rien. Elle était morte sans que personne n'ait pu lui venir en aide. Pour Cordélia, tout comme ses deux protégés, cette expérience a été la pire qu'ils aient vécu.

Cette nuit là, comme toutes les nuits précédentes, les deux garçons qui venaient de perdre leur mère deux mois auparavant, passaient la nuit auprès du bébé. Et comme toutes les nuits, monsieur Damon se levait lorsque la petite avait faim et l'emmenait à la nourrice, engagée spécifiquement pour nourrir cette pauvre enfant.

Le jeune garçon avait prit le rythme, lui et son frère savaient anticiper le réveil du nourrisson. Alors lorsqu'ils ont réalisé que le nourrisson n'a pas pleuré depuis un long moment, qu'elle n'a pas demandé son repas, ils s'en sont inquiétés. Ils se sont donc approchés du berceau et…

Oh Cordélia n'arrivait pas repenser à ce moment sans sentir les larmes lui venir. Toutes les images et tous les cris de cette nuit là, toutes les larmes et l'effroi sur le visage des deux jeunes garçons ainsi que le manque total de chagrin éprouvé par monsieur Salvatore, toute cette tragédie la bouleversait encore. C'était comme si ce drame venait juste de se produire.

«Miss Charlotte, murmura finalement la gouvernante. Elle s'appelait Charlotte. C'était la petite sœur de messieurs Damon et Stefan. C'était notre petite Charlotte!»

La gouvernante pleurait à chaudes larmes. L'image de cette petite fille, son petit corps sans vie, lui revint brutalement à l'esprit et toute la peine causée par ce décès tragique resurgit avec violence. Pourtant elle trouva le courage de raconter à miss Elena l'histoire dans les moindres détails.

La jeune femme tenta bien de consoler Cordélia, mais elle était elle-même tellement choquée par la révélation de la gouvernante et le récit plein d'émotion qu'elle lui narrait, qu'elle ne put que pleurer à chaude larmes. Pleurer cette fillette morte injustement trop tôt. Pleurer la peine que sa mort a causée à Damon, à Stefan, à Cordélia. Pleurer cette histoire tragique et injuste.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Cordélia fut la première des deux à se ressaisir. Elena pleurait encore, tout son être tremblait. L'histoire de la mort de la petite Charlotte l'a énormément remué. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Damon et Stefan ont eu une sœur et encore moins qu'elle soit décédée si violemment. Elena s'attendait à entendre parler d'un membre de la famille maternelle des deux frères, à la limite, d'un enfant caché par Madame Salvatore, car illégitime, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru tomber sur un tel drame.

«Je vais vous aider à vous habiller, balbutia Cordélia.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Elena, en séchant ses larmes. Je vous ai rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, lui assura la gouvernante. Et puis de toute manière vous auriez entendu parler de miss Charlotte tôt ou tard. Monsieur Damon… Il vous aime beaucoup, le connaissant, il doit se laisser aller à quelques confidences avec vous. Un jour ou l'autre il vous aurait raconter l'histoire de sa pauvre sœur. D'ailleurs en parlant de monsieur Damon, et pour aborder un sujet plus joyeux, avant que je ne vienne vous rejoindre, il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il vous donnait rendez-vous dés que vous serez prête à l'écurie.»

Cordélia n'eut pas le temps de fermer correctement la robe de la jeune femme. À peine eut-elle rapporté le message de monsieur Damon que miss Elena courait, à moitié vêtue, dans les couloirs de Véritas à la rencontre du jeune homme.

Ah l'amour! Face à cette relation naissante, la gouvernante esquissa un sourire. Elle était heureuse de voir un peu d'amour dans cette maison. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait du bonheur de monsieur Damon. Cordélia avait la sensation qu'enfin son protégé est avec une jeune femme, non seulement bien sous tout rapport, cultivée, adorable et aimante, mais aussi capable de le comprendre et de l'aimer comme il le mérite. Miss Elena se souciait de monsieur Damon, la gouvernante pourrait jurer que cette jeune fille ferrait n'importe quoi pour rendre ce tourmenté jeune homme heureux.

Aucun doute, tous les deux forment un très joli couple. Un couple parfait, uni par une indéniable alchimie. C'était réjouissant de voir deux jeunes gens tenir autant l'un à l'autre. Tellement. Surtout après tout les malheurs qui se sont produits dans cette maison. Surtout avec toutes les tragédies qu'on vécu monsieur Damon et miss Elena… Oh oui, c'était tellement beau de les voir s'aimer si passionnément. C'était tellement touchant de voir la jeune fille courir passionnément le retrouver.

Seul au fond de l'écurie, Damon scellait son cheval, Jack, lui confiant oh combien miss Elena lui est importante. Il n'y paraît point à première vue, mais le jeune homme est très attaché à ses animaux. Après les tragédies qu'il a vécu, il s'est retrouvé projeté violemment dans l'univers des adultes. Cordélia a bien tenté de préserver son innocence d'enfant, mais il avait vu sa mère mourir, il avait découvert le corps de sa petite-sœur: après tout cela, il n'était plus le même. Le petit-garçon joyeux, protégé par sa maman, avait laissé place à un pré-adolescent triste. Enragé même. Les seuls les moments où il arrivait à rester calme étaient lorsque Nana, la chienne de sa mère, venait se blottir sur ses genoux, ou alors lorsqu'il se trouvait à l'écurie à dresser les plus difficiles chevaux. Jack, «le cheval orphelin», en faisait parti. Damon se rappelle très bien du jour où le palefrenier à abandonner le dressage de ce jeune poulain. «Trop dangereux!», disait-il. «Ce cheval tuera un homme!», jurait-il. «Le mieux est de fusiller cette sale bête!», disait-il a qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Pourtant Damon s'en est approché, et malgré les hurlements de Cordélia et ses injonctions lui interdisant de monter sur ce cheval, le jeune garçon l'a fait. Peut-être était-ce dût à l'attrait du danger, mais Damon se plaisait à dompter l'indomptable. Jack et bien d'autres étalons tout aussi fougueux. Mais de tous les chevaux qu'il a dressé, le coup de cœur du jeune homme se porte sur Jack. Ce cheval, comme sa chienne, semble le comprendre. Il existe un lien fort entre eux. Ils sont pareils. Deux solitaires, blessés par la vie. Deux orphelins, incompris.

Enfin ça c'était avant que Damon ne rencontre miss Elena. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Cela pourrait-être inquiétant, mais pour Damon, c'était réconfortant de trouver une femme capable de l'apaiser en toutes circonstances. Une femme capable de lui donner tout son amour, sans aucune condition. Pour lui, miss Elena est un Eden, avec elle, il se sent bien. Heureux. Elle est son paradis, il n'a besoin que d'elle pour retrouver la joie de vivre.

«Damon, le héla la jeune femme, en courant à travers l'écurie. Où êtes-vous?»

Immédiatement le jeune homme revint sur terre. Miss Elena l'appelait.

Elle était là, éblouissante bien qu'à moitié dévêtue, courant se jeter dans ses bras, heureuse de le retrouver. Aucun doute, Damon trouvait en Elena tout ce qu'il cherchait d'une femme. Sa fougue l'attirait, sa bonté le fascinait, mais avant tout, c'était savoir que cette femme lui apportait tout ce dont il avait besoin qui donna du baume au cœur au jeune homme. Il s'imaginait retrouver ses bras tendres et réconfortants chaque soir, et cette simple idée le transcendait de joie. Il voulait tout partager avec elle. Il désirait pouvoir s'appuyer sur elle et la voir se laisser aller avec lui. Il désirait lui apaiser ses maux, ses douleurs. Il désirait tout partager avec elle. Le meilleur comme le pire. Et par dessus tout, il désirait vivre avec elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours!

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer un tel ange. Son ange.

Elle était si belle, si forte… Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, il vit immédiatement qu'elle était fébrile. Ses yeux se trouvaient gonflés et rougis: des larmes ont coulé sur son tendre visage, il peut en jurer.

«Miss Elena, vous avez pleuré! Allez-vous bien? S'inquiéta-t-il de suite. Giuseppe vous a-t-il brutalisé? Si c'est le cas, je vous promets que…

- Non, je vais bien. Je… J'ai trouvé des photos appartenant à votre maman. Vous étiez un enfant mignon. D'ailleurs vous l'êtes toujours autant! Sourit la jeune femme. Et oui j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré parce que parmi les photos que j'ai trouvé, il y avait celle de Charlotte. Cordélia m'a raconté son histoire… J'ignorais que vous aviez une petite-sœur. Elle était adorable. Je suis désolée de ce qui lui est arrivée.»

Damon sourit en essayant une des larmes qui s'écoulait sur le doux visage de la jeune femme. Une raison de plus pour laquelle il l'aimait. Elle était capable de porter avec lui ses douleurs. Elle ne feignait pas l'émotion. Elle s'intéressait sincèrement à lui, elle pleurait tout aussi sincèrement Charlotte alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Parce qu'elle est compatissante, qu'elle s'intéresse aux gens. C'est un trésor de l'humanité. Et ce trésor est tout à lui.

«Charlotte aurait eu dix ans le mois dernier, murmura tristement Damon, la voix étranglée par l'émotion. Elle aurait été géniale, j'en suis certain. Et je pense qu'elle vous aurait adoré. Toutes les petites filles rêvent d'avoir une grande sœur à qui confier leurs secrets.

- Moi aussi je l'aurais adoré Damon, acquiesça la jeune femme en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur le visage du jeune homme. Désirez- vous parler d'elle? Vous savez, je suis là pour vous, je peux vous écouter. Qu'importe ce que vous souhaitez me dire, je suis à votre écoute.»

Damon perdit longuement son regard dans celui d'Elena. L'amour qu'il lissait à chaque fois qu'il se noyait dans ses yeux de biches l'apaisa. Sans le moindre mot, Elena le consolait. Elle était tendre, douce, soucieuse du bien être de ceux qui l'entourent, elle savait toujours quoi faire et quoi dire qu'importe la situation. C'est fou, elle le connaissait par cœur!

«Miss Elena…»

Mais la jeune femme l'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit Jack atteler, prêt à être monté. Damon allait partir. Pourquoi? Et pour combien de temps?

Il allait lui manquer. Une part d'elle désirait partir avec lui mais si elle faisait cela, Giuseppe Salvatore deviendrait fou et il organiserait une véritable chasse à l'homme. Damon et elle ne pourraient plus jamais rentrer à Mystic Falls et Damon perdrait à jamais Véritas. Et la jeune femme ne le souhaitait nullement. Elle savait à quel point ce domaine lui est important. Et puis il y a Stefan. Damon serait brisé s'il devait l'abandonner. Elle ne pouvait pas se montrer égoïste, si Damon doit partir, elle doit le laisser aller, sans tenter de le retenir ou de le culpabiliser. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il allait l'abandonner. Il lui reviendra tôt ou tard. Elena espérait seulement que ce sera le plus tôt.

«Vous partez, constata-t-elle simplement. Quand comptez-vous revenir?

- Ce soir miss Elena. Je ne vais qu'à Richmond. J'ai une boite postal là bas. Vous savez, je ne peux pas recevoir mon courrier ici, avec Giuseppe, s'il sait que je réussis, il pourrait chercher à me porter préjudices auprès de mes partenaires, lui expliqua Damon. Je serais vite de retour auprès de vous, je vous le promets miss Elena.

- Je sais, murmura la jeune femme. Viendrez-vous me rejoindre dans ma chambre à votre retour?»

Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme sourit. Bien sur qu'il viendra! Il pourrait venir la rejoindre chaque soir que dieu fait. Il pourrait passer sa vie bercé par la tendresse et l'amour de cette femme. Il pourrait soulever des montagnes pour elle.

Il lui reviendrait au plus vite. Dés qu'il aura son courrier, dés qu'il aura signer ses papiers, il rentera la rejoindre. Rien n'est plus heureux que de retrouver la personne qui fait battre notre cœur. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce que Damon pense.

«Désirez-vous que je vous ramène un présent de Richmond? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment. Un bijou? Des chocolats? Ce que vous souhaitez miss Elena, dites le moi seulement!

- Vous. Juste rentrez moi au plus vite. Évitez de provoquer des confédérés. Évitez tout ennui et rentrez moi en un seul morceau Damon.»

Les cadeaux, Elena n'en voulait pas. Tout ce qui compte pour elle, c'est Damon. Et en temps de guerre, elle a du souci à se faire à son sujet. C'est un esprit libre, un rebelle, insolent qui a son franc parler. Il pourrait très facilement se retrouver dans une situation dangereuse. D'autant plus sachant qu'il finance l'Union. Un pro-nordiste, en plein Richmond en ce moment, il n'y fait bon vivre. Ou bon s'y rendre. Cette ville est un véritable terrain de guerre qui abrite le siège virginien des confédérés.

«Promis miss Elena, sourit Damon. Et je vous ramènerai tout de même un petit quelque chose. Et aucune protestation! Vous êtes bien trop belle pour que je vous néglige. Je tiens énormément à vous miss Elena, laissez-moi vous le prouver.

- Alors embrassez-moi! Lui ordonna malicieusement la jeune femme.»

Et comme toujours, Damon ne se fit pas prier. Il s'empressa de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Elena et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qui l'animait. Il eut d'ailleurs grand mal à se séparer d'elle mais il le fallait. Il savait que plus vite il partait, plus vite il lui reviendrait.

«À ce soir Damon, murmura Elena, toute fébrile.

- À ce…»

Le jeune homme s'interrompit soudainement. Il venait de se rendre compte que la jeune femme était encore toute débraillée. Elle devait avoir froid, le dos de sa robe était tout ouvert.

Alors, tout en la caressant, il lui ferma sa robe en songeant à quel point il aimerait la lui retirer. D'ailleurs Elena le savait. À chacun des frôlements de main de Damon, elle souriait. C'était comme si elle sentait à quel point il luttait contre lui-même. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Elena elle-même luttait afin de ne pas se retourner et agripper sauvagement le jeune homme. Elle devait se rappeler toutes les deux secondes qu'elle se trouvait dans l'écurie, au milieu du foin et du bétail.

«Merci, murmura-t-elle lorsque Damon se détacha difficilement d'elle. J'étais pressée de vous retrouver, je n'ai pas laissé à Cordélia le temps de refermer ma robe. Vous avez une très mauvaise influence sur moi monsieur Salvatore!

- Très drôle miss Gilbert! Ricana-t-il. Oh cette journée va être longue sans vous!

- Alors partez-vite et revenez-moi en bon état Damon! Déclara-t-elle avec raison. Vous me manquerez mais je vous retrouverai ce soir. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais m'occuper en votre absence. Mais vous me manquerez vous aussi. Aller, un dernier bisou et en route!»

Et Damon obéit. Il embrassa bien sagement miss Elena et s'installa sur sa monture, un dernier regard vers la jeune femme.

À peine parti, il était déjà pressé de rentrer auprès d'elle. Ah s'il pouvait choisir, il resterait. Au contraire de Giuseppe, Damon ferrait toujours passer celle qu'il aime avant tout. Mais au contraire de lui, son géniteur n'accorde aucune importance à l'amour ou bien à la famille. Après tout, si sa sœur et sa mère sont mortes, c'est à cause de Giuseppe et de sa cruauté!

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:**** Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? ********Que pensez-vous des théories d'Elena sur l'identité du bébé? Que pensez-vous de l'histoire sur Charlotte?** **L'émotion d'Elena et de Cordélia? Celle de Damon?** **Que pensez-vous d'Elena qui courre auprès de Damon à moitié débraillée?** **De la facette «ami des animaux» de Damon? De Damon proposant à Elena de lui ramener un cadeau et pressé de rentrer auprès d'Elena? De l'invitation d'Elena à venir la rejoindre dans sa chambre? Du Delena? De Damon & Stefan prenant soin de Charlotte? De Giuseppe, du manque d'émotion qu'il a témoigné à la mort de sa fille? Du fait que Damon le rend responsable de la mort de sa mère et de sa sœur?  
**

******Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


End file.
